DESPERTANDO EL DESEO
by Yumiss
Summary: Kagome decide pasar dos días en su época por un examen. Inuyasha se siente un pervertido tras unos pensamientos...¿deseo? Actualizado capítulo Final up!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON 

DESPERTANDO EL DESEO

Inuyasha se interpuso entre Kagome y el pozo devora huesos, extendiendo sus brazos en cruz e impidiéndole el paso a la muchacha.

"¡Te he dicho que no!" el medio demonio ladró tajante

"Vamos Inuyasha, solo serán dos días esta vez, te lo prometo" las suplicas de la colegiala pasaron por las orejas del hanyou sin detenerse.

"Siempre dices lo mismo y luego siempre llegas más tarde" el testarudo chico perro percibió el cambio en el aroma de la joven, pero eso no le haría dejarla ir.

"¡Inuyasha tengo que hacer un examen y me voy a ir a mi casa!" El enojo de la joven se empezó a hacer notable en su rostro.

"No seas terca, mujer. Te he dicho q no vas a ir y no te irás" Inuyasha torció el gesto, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Antes había que derrotar a Naraku.

"Yo tengo una vida ¿sabes? No puedo estar todo el día aquí contigo ¡no puedes impedirme marcharme a mi casa Inuyasha!" La impaciencia de Kagome cada vez era mayor.

"¡Feh! Sí que puedo. Tienes q recolectar los fragmentos de la joya, luego podrás irte y no volver, eso me dará un respiro" el medio demonio apartó la vista dando por terminada la conversación, pero su olfato le avisó del gran enfado que había provocado en Kagome y sabía que su reacción estaba próxima a llegar.

"Inuyasha...¡¡¡¡Osuwari!"

El conjuro eficaz como siempre que esas palabras salían de la boca de Kagome, hizo su efecto, incrustando varios centímetros al chico perro en el suelo. Kagome pasó por encima del muchacho haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y sentándose en el pozo. Antes de saltar lanzó una última mirada a Inuyasha que se había despegado un poco y podía escupir la tierra que había entrado en su boca al tiempo que mascullaba incoherentes maldiciones mezcladas con gruñidos.

"¡¡¡Y no se te ocurra seguirme!"

Finalmente la chica del futuro se giró y saltó dentro del pozo, atravesando el tiempo y regresando a su época. En el Sengoku el conjuro que mantenía a Inuyasha pegado al suelo perdía su efecto, permitiéndole al hanyou levantarse del suelo y sacudirse la tierra adherida a sus ropas.

"¡Más te vale no retrasarte Kagome!"

Lanzó una mirada fulminante al pozo, esperando que Kagome le hubiese escuchado, pero sabía que ella ya no estaba en esa época y desarrollado olfato se lo confirmaba.

Un gruñido escapó se formó en su garganta y no tardó en llegar a su boca. Malhumorado, emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea.

Sango dedujo por la mirada del hanyou que habían vuelto a discutir, y no pudo evitar observarle con reproche. El monje Miroku contempló como Inuyasha se desplomaba en el suelo a su lado y le miró divertido, no pudiendo reprimir la risa que le provocaba la actitud del medio demonio.

"Veo que la señorita Kagome volvió a salirse con la suya y te hizo besar el suelo ¿eh Inuyasha?" La situación le era bastante cómica al monje. Inuyasha en cambio, le fulminó con la mirada, pero suprimió su impulso de golpearle.

"¡Feh, déjame en paz!"

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y subió a uno de los árboles que había cerca, acomodándose en una de las grandes ramas. Su mal humor cargaba el ambiente y esporádicamente algunos gruñidos llegaban a oídos de la Taijiya. Sango suspiró con pesar, tendrían a un insoportable medio demonio durante dos días. Solo pensarlo la ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

XXXX

"¡¡¡¡He llegado!"

Kagome Higurashi entró en la casa, pero no recibió más respuesta que el silencio del sitio que se mantiene cerrando. Recorrió la casa en busca de su madre, su abuelo y Sota, pero no halló a nadie. La casa se encontraba totalmente vacía. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, dejó las cosas que traía consigo de la época de las guerras civiles y se fijó en una nota que había sobre su escritorio. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó su contenido:

_Kagome, hija, no sabíamos cuando volverías y no hemos podido avisarte. Nos hemos unos días de viaje, volveremos el sábado. Tienes comida en la nevera. Cuídate hija. Te quiere_:

_Tu madre_. 

"Vale, voy a estar sola tres días... bueno así podré estudiar sin interrupciones..." suspiró la muchacha apesadumbrada.

Kagome dejó la nota sobre su escritorio nuevamente y se acercó a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas, no quería ser vista. Encendió la radio y sintonizó una emisora de música. Subió un poco el volumen para poder escucharla desde fuera de la habitación. Se desvistió, dejando su ropa esparcida por el suelo de su alcoba, y se dirigió desnuda hacia el baño con la intención de darse un buen baño caliente. Cerró un poco la puerta, para obtener una mayor intimidad, pero la dejó levemente entornada para poder alcanzar a escuchar la música puesta en su habitación. Tomó todas las cosas necesarias para el baño y colocó el tapón en la bañera. Echó un poco de jabón dentro y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, viendo como se empezaba a formar espuma al tiempo que se llenaba la bañera de agua. Permaneció sentada en el borde de la bañera con los pies dentro, esperando que terminase de llenarse. El calor del agua se adhería a su cuerpo y empañaba los cristales. A los pocos minutos el baño estaba listo. Cerró el grifo y se metió dentro, sintiendo el agua caliente abrazar su cuerpo arrancándole un suspiro placentero. Adoraba esos baños tan relajantes...

XXX

En el Sengoku, Sango y Miroku charlaban del comportamiento de Inuyasha. Palabras como celoso, infantil, tozudo, enamorado... resonaban en los oídos del hanyou, poniendo cada vez más nervioso al aludido. Intentaba mantenerse impasible ante los comentarios de la pareja humana, pero cada vez le costaba más mantener la compostura. La culpa de todo la tenía la joven de largos cabellos azabaches y una falda tan corta que a veces dejaba ver algo más que sus piernas. La mente del medio demonio voló hacia recuerdos en los que había visto aquellas prendas que usaba debajo de la falda, cada día diferentes. Sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí mismo queriendo ver que ocultaban esas prendas, aunque ya lo había observado en algunas ocasiones en que la vio desnuda. Su mente recorría sus largas piernas y volvía a centrarse en esa zona. Se imaginó a sí mismo quitándole esas prendas y recorriendo su cuerpo con su lengua, saboreándolo, probándola... pero... ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? El rostro de Inuyasha se tiñó de escarlata ante tales pensamientos… ¿cuándo se había sentido atraído por tales cosas de Kagome?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!

La sonora bofetada llamó la atención del hanyou distrayéndole de sus pensamientos y concentrándose en la pareja que se hallaba unos metros del árbol. Sango había empezado a caminar alejándose del monje con un paso veloz. Miroku se tomaba la mejilla que empezaba a ponerse colorada mientras sus brillos de lujuria inundaban su mirada.

"Cuando aprenderás..." Shippo movía la cabeza negativamente en señal de desaprobación

No era muy difícil averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido... Miroku no habría podido contener sus manos pervertidas y habría terminado posándolas donde no debía en un descuido de la Taijiya... y el resto era evidente.

"Deberías dejar de ser tan pervertido monje" el hanyou masculló desde lo alto del árbol llamando la atención de Miroku

"¿Y tú por qué estás tan rojo Inuyasha?" Preguntó Miroku arrastrando las palabras. Shipoo miró hacia el medio demonio percibiendo un cambio de aroma. Olfateó el aire para asegurarse lo que distrajo a Miroku.

"¿Qué ocurre Shippo?" Miroku le miró extrañado, mientras que el Inuyasha levantaba una ceja.

"Es que he notado que Inuyasha huele raro" el pequeño demonio olfateó un poco más.

¡¡¡BOINK!

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?" Shippo se tomó el chichón que empezaba a salirle en la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

"¡¡Yo no huelo raro!" Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente

"¿Y a que huele Shippo?" Quiso saber el monje.

"¡Feh!...no le hagas caso, no dice más que tonterías"

"Pues huele...huele igual que cuando tú te acercas a Sango con malas intenciones... ¡y también tiene la misma mirada!"

¡¡¡BOINK!

"¿¿¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo mocoso?" Inuyasha estaba que se salía control, parecía querer matar al chico.

"¡Es verdad! Y ahora q me fijo... jujuju ¿en qué has estado pensando Inuyasha?" Miroku se regodeaba de lo lindo viendo al apurado hanyou tapar con sus manos su entrepierna y su rostro parecerse cada vez más a su Haori. Sus pensamientos le habían puesto en un aprieto y sin poder aguantar la vergüenza, huyó de la escena.

"¿Qué le ocurría a Inuyasha?"

"... Nada Shippo... ya te lo explicaré dentro de unos años..."

El monje y el pequeño joukai se dirigieron tras los pasos de Sango.

Sin proponérselo Inuyasha había llegado hasta el pozo devora huesos. Su reacción se había calmado con el trayecto. ¿Cómo podía esa chiquilla provocarle esos apuros con tan solo recordarla?

Permaneció unos minutos observando el pozo... el aburrimiento comenzó a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Sin Kagome aquí se aburría extremadamente... ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?... el Hanyou miró a ambos lados recorriendo el paisaje, escrutándolo con rapidez comprobando que se hallaba solo y saltó dentro del pozo...

XXX

Kagome llevaba media hora en el agua, el cual hacia rato que ya no estaba tan caliente. Sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse. Hora de salir. Quitó el tapón de la bañera y tomó una toalla con la que secar su cuerpo. La música seguía sonando y débilmente la seguía con un tarareo. Desenredó su pelo y lo escurrió con la toalla, que después volvió a dejar en su sitio, para que se secara. Desnuda, salió hacia su habitación despreocupadamente. El verano estaba cerca, hacia calor y no cogería un resfriado y además, estaba sola, nadie la vería.

Empujó la puerta de su habitación que había dejado entornada y se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta. Unos ojos dorados la miraban sorprendidos. Inuyasha se hallaba en el centro de la habitación estático, en sus manos tenía la ropa interior que media hora antes se quitara la joven, dejándola en el suelo. Un fulgor especial brilló en los desencajados ojos del medio demonio, que recorrían con avidez todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

El conjuro hizo su efecto e Inuyasha se incrustó en el suelo de la habitación. Aprovechando el momento, Kagome corrió al baño para coger la toalla con la que cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Regresó a la alcoba en el momento en que el conjuro perdía su efecto, dejando libre al Hanyou para despegar la cara del suelo.

"¿¿¡¡Pero qué haces aquí?" gritó Kagome enfadada

"pu… pu... pues vi... vine a recor... recordar... te que no te retrasaras..." Inuyasha jugaba sin darse cuenta con la tela entre sus manos.

"¡AH!... ¡¡suelta eso!" Kagome le quitó al medio demonio la prenda íntima de un zarpazo. Al acercarse pudo notar como Inuyasha aspiraba fuertemente su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos.

"...esto... eh... ¿qué... qué haces?" Kagome le miró nerviosa, ¿acababa de olerla?

"¿Eh?... ¡Feh!... nada" Inuyasha se apartó avergonzado, no pudo evitar el deseo de respirar todo su aroma.

"… ¿Inuyasha... acabas de olerme?" El nerviosismo se notaba en la joven.

"No, por supuesto que no. No digas tonterías... es que algo olía raro y quería saber que era..." El hanyou hinchó el pecho mientras hablaba para dar credibilidad a sus palabras. No tardó en notar que se había equivocado con las palabras.

Kagome le dio la espalda. Inuyasha pudo notar como el olor de las lágrimas llegaba a su nariz haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

"Largo" la joven fue tajante. Sus palabras pusieron la piel de gallina a Inuyasha, pero no se movió del sitio. Notó como la joven respiraba más fuerte, su corazón se aceleraba.

"¡¡QUE TE VALLAS!" El grito de Kagome hizo estremecerse al Hanyou. No le gustaba hacerla llorar, pero le costaba mucho arreglar las cosas. Se levantó despacio y se acercó a la ventana. Miró hacia la joven que se hallaba en el suelo, cubierta solo con una toalla, dándole la espalda, indefensa... tuvo la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente, aunque no fue lo único a lo que estuvo tentado... el rubor volvió a sus mejillas.

"... Kagome... no eres tú la que huele raro... tu olor es agradable..."

Kagome se quedó estática. Había pensado que Inuyasha despreciaba su olor por su comentario, le acababa de decir que le gustaba. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer de sus ojos y una tímida sonrisa de formó en sus labios. Se giró para regalársela al medio demonio pero él ya se había marchado.

"Inuyasha..." se quedó mirando la ventana con la esperanza de que el chico volviese, pero tras unos minutos desistió y corrió las cortinas. Se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó al escritorio para estudiar el examen del día siguiente.

XXX

Las amigas de Kagome la saludaron en cuanto la vieron aparecer en el colegio y corrieron a su lado.

"¡¡¡Kagome! ¿¿Ya estás buena? Tu abuelo nos dijo que tenias una extraña enfermedad muy agresiva..."

"¿?... ehhh siii... no os preocupéis.. mi abuelo siempre exagera..." una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza ... su abuelo tenía unas invenciones en cuanto a enfermedades...

"Bueno Kagome tienes que aprovechar que estás buena ¿¡¡y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en la fiesta de Hojo de esta tarde?" sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas

"bueno yo… la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas..." Kagome intentó escurrir el bulto, no había dormido esa noche y necesitaba descansar además tenía que preparar las cosas para irse al Sengoku al día siguiente...

"Vamos Kagome no aceptamos un no, Hojo nos pidió que te lo dijéramos. Está coladito por ti, jejeje"

"Pero es que yo con Hojo... no me interesa... además está Inuyasha..." Kagome recordó las palabras del Hanyou del día anterior... quizás no estuviese todo perdido con él..

"ah sí... ese novio violento y posesivo tuyo... bueno es igual Kagome, esta tarde no puedes faltar" las chicas se dirigieron al aula del examen mientras seguían comentando que tenia que ir a la fiesta... ya habría tiempo de enredar a Kagome con Hojo...

XXX

En el Sengoku Inuyasha estaba sentado en el árbol cerca del pozo. No se había movido de ahí desde la tarde anterior cuando regreso de la época de Kagome. La imagen de la chica desnuda no se evaporaba de su mente. ¿En que momento Kagome había despertado esos sentimientos en él? Él sabía que era el amor, pues había amado a Kikyo, pero esto era un sentimiento añadido a ese, que no había sentido por la no muerta. Hacía tiempo que se daba cuenta de que Kagome era más importante para él. Ella estaba viva y siempre permanecía a su lado. La había conocido como una niña quinceañera ¿cuándo había adquirido esas formas? ¿Cuándo su cuerpo de niña había dado paso al de una mujer? Supongo que eso ocurrió en algún punto del camino, posiblemente en el momento que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. ¿Sería posible que ya estuviese alzando esa etapa de su vida? ¿El momento de en que debía buscar a su mujer y aparearse?

La imagen de ese cuerpo esbelto, fuerte gracias a los días en el Sengoku, desarrollado, sus pechos firmes...solo pensarlo le hacía jadear, sentía el oxígeno no entrar en sus pulmones y la sangre no alcanzar el cerebro, nublándole los sentidos. Se sentía arder por dentro, un calor que en los últimos días le perseguía. Su cuerpo tenía vida propia y rechazaba las órdenes de su mente, pedía ser descargado.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se adentró en el bosque buscando un lugar donde no ser visto ni oído. Su cuerpo le dominaba e inconscientemente su mano se aventuró dentro de su pantalón y comento a acariciarse...

XXX

Kagome salió del examen arrastrando los pies. No es que le hubiese salido mal, sino que se encontraba agotada. Vio a sus amigas esperándola fuera y se acercó ellas y no pudo evitar que tendría que ir a esa fiesta finalmente.

"¡¡Kagome! ¡Venga no perdamos tiempo tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para la fiesta!"

"Exacto no puedes ir con cualquier cosa, tienes que estar estupenda para Hojo" añadió su otra amiga.

"Pero a mi Hojo me da igual... ya os lo he dicho..." Kagome se empezaba a angustiar por el comportamiento obsesivo de sus amigas, que no hacían caso a su rechazo hacia el mencionado chico.

Sus compañeras la arrastraron hasta el centro y la metieron en varias tiendas, donde la obligaron a comprar varias prendas de ropa con las que aseguraban que todo el mundo se fijaría en ella. Cuando terminaron cada una marchó a su casa, acordando quedar a media tarde en la casa de Hojo.

Kagome entró en su casa y soltó las bolsas en el pasillo. Lo último que le apetecía era ir a esa fiesta, pues estaba muy cansada, pero prácticamente no le quedaba más remedio. Si no iba sus amigas vendrían a por ella y la llevarían en volandas.

Entró en la cocina, se sirvió algo de comer de la nevera, calentándolo antes, y llenó su estómago que ya pedía ser nutrido. Lavó los enseres que había utilizado y subió a su habitación para dormir un rato y recuperar fuerzas. Puso el despertador para levantarse a tiempo para arreglarse para la fiesta. Se tumbó en la cama y en apenas unos minutos se entregó a la inconsciencia.

XXX

El sonido del despertador retumbó en los oídos de la muchacha, obligándola abrir los ojos. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras, pues el sol ya empezaba su trayecto con la intención de dejar paso a la noche.

Kagome se estiró como si de un animalillo se tratase y tapó un bostezo con una de sus manos. Frotó un poco sus ojos y levantó su cuerpo del colchón. Prendió la luz para iluminar el cuarto y preparó la ropa que se pondría. Estaba claro que tenía que elegirla de la seleccionada por sus amigas, porque sabía que eran capaces de hacerla cambiarse. Optó por algo sencillo, una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta escotada marrón con varias aberturas. Lo complementaría con unas botas marrones con un poquito de tacón. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa apartada.

Diez minutos antes de la hora fijada, salió en dirección de la casa del chico, lugar donde sería la fiesta y donde había quedado. Hojo vivía a dos calles de su casa, muy cerca. Al torcer la esquina que daba a la calle de la casa, vio a sus amigas en la puerta esperándola. Cargaban unas bolsas y la hacían señas.

"¡Al fin llegas!"

"Si, estábamos impacientes por entrar"

"¿Qué lleváis en las bolsas?" Preguntó curiosa Kagome, pues por la forma que hacían estaba claro que eran botellas.

"¡Ah! Son unas botellas de alcohol que nos mandó comprar Hojo hace un rato" le mostraron el contenido de las bolsas y la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kagome.

"Pero, no tenemos edad para beber... no debemos tomar estas cosas..." Kagome nunca antes había bebido y la idea la preocupó. No sabía cómo se sentiría.

"No pasa nada, Kagome. Por una vez no te va a hacer daño, sólo tienes que controlar no beber demasiado o te sentará mal. No querrás que sea Hojo quién tenga que llevarte a casa ¿no?"

Sus amigas rieron divertidas la broma mientras Kagome les miraba con sendas ganas de estrangularlas. ¿Cuándo comprenderían que el chico no la interesaba?

Entraron en la casa donde Hojo las dio la bienvenida junto con los demás compañeros que ya se encontraban dentro. La casa había sido decorada con motivos festivos, guirnaldas y globos aparecían por todos lados. Dejaron las bolsas en la cocina y se sirvieron una copa. Cuando hubo llegado toda la gente invitada comenzaron a realizar algunos juegos, a cantar en el karaoke, a bailar con la música...

XXX

Inuyasha pasó toda la tarde en el bosque.

"¡Feh! Pasar tanto tiempo con Miroku tiene consecuencias...ahora soy tan pervertido como él"

No comprendía por qué le ocurría esto ahora. Se sentía igual de obsceno que el monje, con la libido a punto de estallar continuamente. El solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre de la joven le excitaba de nuevo. Algo así nunca le había pasado antes. Necesitaba verla, olerla, sentirla... quería averiguar como era su sabor, besarla, tocarla, poseerla, marcarla...

Estos pensamientos cada vez eran más frecuentes en la mente del hanyou. Llevaba mucho tiempo separado de la joven ¡un día! Y aun le faltaba otro... no… él necesitaba verla ahora.

Emprendió el camino hacia el pozo. Tras andar un rato por el bosque divisó el claro donde este se hallaba. Ni si quiera miró si había alguien cerca que pusiese verle, simplemente se acercó y saltó dentro.

Al llegar al otro lado salió del interior del pozo de un salto, nada difícil para un medio demonio como él. Entró en la casa por la ventana de la habitación de la joven, como siempre hacía, y el aroma de la muchacha impactó contra las fosas nasales del hanyou, haciéndole tambalearse. Todo a su alrededor olía a ella y notaba atontarse sus sentidos por ello.

Buscó a la joven por la casa pero no la halló. Hacía horas que había abandonado el lugar.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"

Inuyasha se sintió decepcionado al no encontrarla, pero decidió esperarla en su cuarto. Ya había oscurecido y seguramente la joven estaría a punto de aparecer por la puerta...

XXX

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de la hora, hacía rato que se había hecho de noche. Había ingerido varias copas que habían embriagado toda su mente. Mantenía una risa tonta constante, unas rosadas mejillas, se tambaleaba al andar y no paraba de repetir cuanto quería ver a Inuyasha.

Hojo intentó en varias ocasiones seducir a la muchacha, pero tras cuatro negativas no volvió a insistir más. Esto decepcionó a sus dos amigas, que habían esperado que se liaran y empezaran a salir, olvidando así a ese chico violento del que se había enamorado, pero no tuvieron esa suerte.

Kagome decidió que había bebido demasiado y que era hora de irse a su casa. Sus amigas la insistieron de que aun era pronto, que se quedara un poco más, pero Kagome se negó y se marchó. Estaba muy cansada y en ese momento solo tenía ganas de volver al Sengoku y estar con Inuyasha... sobre todo encima de Inuyasha...

XXX

Inuyasha se hallaba sentado en la cama de la joven, mantenía su pose de siempre: piernas cruzadas y las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaba seguro, pero ya empezaba a cansarse...

Un ruido llamó su atención y agudizó los sentidos. La puerta de la calle chirrió al ser abierta y la madera del suelo crujió al ser pisada. La joven acaba de entrar. Pudo notar como el aroma de Kagome se iba intensificando a medida que se acercaba hasta el cuarto. Los tambores de su pecho se aceleraron y el nerviosismo se hizo dueño de su cuerpo.

Kagome abrió la puerta de la habitación, la oscuridad envolvía todo y apenas distinguía su cama de la mesa. Notó a alguien moverse en el interior de la estancia, y un gruñido llegó a sus oídos. Sintió su corazón pararse y su respiración cortarse. Notó como una ráfaga subía por su garganta hasta abrirse paso en un grito atemorizado. Apresurada encendió la luz al tiempo que el hanyou se acercaba a ella para calmarla.

"¡Tranquila Kagome! ¡No grites!" Inuyasha sujetó a la muchacha por los brazos para evitar que cayese al suelo. Su olfato alcanzó a distinguir un segundo aroma envuelto por el de Kagome.

"¿Qué… qué ha… haces aquí? ¡Me has asustado!" Le reprochó la ebria joven medio arrodillada en el suelo.

"Pues... vine... ¿oye a q hueles? ¿Dónde has estado?"Inuyasha la escrutó inquisitoriamente. Estas no eran horas de llegar. Podía haberla pasado algo.

" Pues... fui a una fiesta...y bueno… bebí un poco..." comentó Kagome un poco atontada.

"¿Qué bebiste? ¿El qué?" Quiso saber Inuyasha sin comprender. Ese nuevo aroma empezaba a atontarle levemente.

"Alcohol... pero solo fue un poco... Inuyasha..."Kagome se incorporó levemente y entreabrió sus labios, pasando su lengua sobre ellos, humedeciéndolos. Se fue acercando peligrosamente a los labios del hanyou.

"¿Kag… Kagome... qué… qué...?" Inuyasha percibió la excitación de Kagome, y sintió su sexo endurecerse.

No pudo articular más palabras, puesto que sus labios se vieron privados de movilidad al verse sellados por los de Kagome. La joven comenzó a besarle lentamente, pero devorándolo al mismo tiempo. El beso cogió desprevenido a Inuyasha que permaneció durante unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la joven. Lentamente sus labios reaccionaron e iniciaron sus movimientos fundiéndose con los de la joven, correspondiéndola. Fueron unos minutos los que estuvieron así. Inuyasha se sintió enloquecer. Era lo más delicioso que había probado. Los suaves labios de la joven rozando los suyos le hacia perder la razón. Kagome pasó sus brazos por el cuello del medio demonio y acarició su espalda. Sintió una lengua abrir sus labios y aventurarse en el interior de su boca, iniciándose un juego entre ambas lenguas.

Inuyasha apoyó a la joven firmemente contra la pared y pasó sus manos por la cintura de ésta, recorriéndola. El latir del corazón de Kagome le llegaba acelerándose cada vez más, y podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor movimiento de lo normal. El aroma de su sexo se hacía más fuerte, y su instinto le animaba a probarlo. Sintió las manos de la joven abrir su haori y acariciar su torso arrancándole varios gruñidos. Liberó la boca de la joven y deslizó sus labios por su cuello en busca de un posible lugar donde colocar su marca, visible para todo animal que quisiera tocarla, apartándola de ellos. Haciéndola su mujer.

Besó su cuello con calma, pasando la lengua repetidas veces por él, en un delicado movimiento que aumentaba la excitación de Kagome. Pudo notar cómo la chica respondía a éstas caricias levantando una pierna y colocándola alrededor de su cintura, consiguiendo el contacto entre ambos sexos, cubiertos por las prendas de vestir.

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por el interior de la camisa de la joven, tocando su suave piel en un lento recorrido cuya cumbre fueron los pechos de Kagome. Al principio los tocó con temor, su tacto era suave y delicado. Rebosaban sus manos debido al tamaño. La joven apretó involuntariamente su pelvis contra la del hanyou, presionando ambos sexos al tiempo que un gemido escapaba de sus labios y llegaba a los oídos de Inuyasha perdiéndolo más aun de lo que ya estaba. En un arrebato desgarró la prenda que taba el cuerpo de Kagome con sus garras, dejándola solo con la falda y la ropa interior. Inuyasha alzo a la chica un poca y esta le abrazó con sus piernas, enrollándolas en su cintura, moviéndose levemente contra su sexo. Inuyasha deslizo sus labios por el cuello de Kagome y bajos hasta sus pechos, pero la prenda interior que los sujetaba le estorbaba en sus acciones, por lo que sin más la rompió también. Ambos pechos quedaron libres y la excitación del medio demonio aumentó al verlos. Paso su lengua por ellos, chupándolos, lamiéndolos. Aprisionó un pezón en su boca mientras que con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro pecho. Esto enloquecía a la joven, la cual emitía gemidos más continuamente.

Kagome aparto el haori, ya abierto con anterioridad, y se lo quitó al chico, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Sus mandos subían y bajaban por su pecho, proporcionándole caricias. Se enredaban en su pelo, tocaban su cara, sus labios, sus cuellos, volvían a bajar para posarse en su trasero, mientras leves movimientos de su pelvis embrutecían al muchacho.

La falda de Kagome carro al suelo victima nuevamente de las garras de Inuyasha. Kagome, deshizo el nudo del pantalón de Inuyasha, y este calló al suelo, liberando el miembro del joven erecto a punto de estallar. Inconscientemente se presionaba contra la intimidad de la joven, ejerciendo fuerza contra ella. Posó sus manos en las piernas de Kagome, acariciándolas, y las subió hasta la altura de la cadera rasgando la última prenda que quedaba. Al caer esta al suelo, pudo percibir como el olor de la excitación se hacia más fuerte, nublando sus sentidos, emborrachándolo, y como la secreción del interior de Kagome mojaba su falo con los roces.

Sentía a Kagome preparada, la notaba pedirle que continuara por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Se hallaba igual de deseosa a como se hallaba él, y sin poder aguantarlo más embistió contra ella, penetrándola fuertemente. Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Kagome asustándole al principio, pero al grito le siguió el compás de los gemidos de placer, obligándole a acelerar el ritmo.

Sus cuerpos se hallaban sudados del esfuerzo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas. La ronca respiración de Inuyasha inundaba los oídos de Kagome haciéndola estremecerse. Inuyasha se encontraba cerca de culminar y por los espasmos que Kagome comenzaba a tener deducía que ella se hallaba próxima también. Volvió a lamer el cuello de la muchacha, adormeciendo la piel. Sintió a Kagome arquear su espalda mientras tomaba aire fuertemente y cerraba los ojos. Un gemido largo y alto retumbó en las orejas del Inusyasha, quien rugió uno parecido, dando unas últimas sacudidas contra el interior de la chica y clavando sus mandíbulas en el cuello mientras explotaba en su interior. Sintió la piel del cuello romperse y la sangre de la joven invadir su boca, la cual lamió hasta que dejo de sangrar, dejando sola las dos perforaciones rojas en el cuello.

Ambos cayeron agotados en el suelo, Kagome sobre él, con el miembro de Inuyasha aun en su interior. Permanecieron así tumbados durante unos minutos, mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de sus corazones. Inuyasha rodeó con sus brazos a la joven la cual se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos. Inuyasha observó su rostro dormido durante unos segundos, sonrió y salió de ella. Se puso de pie y la alzo llevándola a la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado hasta quedar dormido abrazado a ella.

XXX

El sol calentaba el rostro de Kagome y molestaba sus ojos, obligándola a abrirlos. Se movió un poco notando adolorida su zona íntima. Un pinchazo en su cuello la hizo llevarse la mano hasta el, tocando las heridas de los colmillos de Inuyasha, cosa que la sorprendió. Observó el suelo de su habitación, hallando su ropa desgarrada y las ropas de Inuyasha, lo q la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior golpearon su cabeza, recordándole lo sucedido y hallando el motivo de su dolor. Giró la vista hacia el otro lado de la cama, encontrándose unas orejas de perro, cubiertas de pelo plateado y unos ojos dorados que la miraban con dulzura.

"Al fin despiertas" Inuyasha aprisionó su cintura y deposito un beso en su espalda. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, aunque las del hanyou no se hallaban muy diferentes.

"Eh..Inu Inuyasha... ¿cómo pasó eso?" preguntó Kagome

"No lo sé Kagome... pero me gustó" Inuyasha la sonreía ampliamente. Como respuesta Kagome posó unos besos en los labios del chico perro.

"A mí también... supongo que esto... cambia las cosas entre nosotros...¿no?" Preguntó tímidamente la joven.

"Kagome... esto no cambia nada... porque yo hace tiempo que te elegí como mi mujer."

Kagome al oír la respuesta del chico no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos alegre. La había elegido a ella, por fin ese tonto perro la había elegido a ella. La había convertido en su mujer.

"Kagome es hora de ir al Sengoku... dijiste que volverías hoy" Inuyasha salió de la cama y se puso sus ropas.

"Claro Inuyasha. Déjame que tome mis cosas y nos vamos" respondió Kagome alegre. Inuyasha se acerco a ella y besó sus labios. Ahora que ya había probado a Kagome, no se podía separar de ella y de sus labios.

Kagome salió de la cama y se vistió. Tomo las cosas necesarias para ir a la otra época y partió en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Al llegar al otro lado Sango, Miroku y Shippo les esperaban para recibirlos. Al verlos salir del pozo abrazados todos se sorprendieron. Sango no pudo evitar reparar en las marcas del cuello de Kagome y mirar con cara incrédula a Inuyasha, el cual se sonrojó ante la mirada de Sango, pues no tardó en darse cuenta a que se debía. Mientras todos se acercaron Shippo quedo atrás olfateando el ambiente, lo que llamo la atención de los demás, que le miraron expectantes.

"Inuyasha ahora que Kagome es tu mujer... ¿pudo seguir abrazándola como antes?"

La pregunta cogió a todos sorprendidos, y el resultado fueron diversos comportamientos. Kagome le decía que claro que podía, mientras Inuyasha se hallaba más rojo que su haori. Sango miró escandalizada a la pareja y Miroku... bueno Miroku simplemente le propuso imitarles a Sango, consiguiendo la bofetada de la Taijiya y las risas de los demás...

Mientras se dirigían a la aldea Inuyasha observó a Kagome, su mujer, hablar con Sango contándole un poco la historia pero omitiendo algunos detalles. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar todo lo que le había sucedido en estos dos días... y se sonrió de todo lo que vivirían a continuación.

Continuará...

Hola este mi primer fic de Inuyasha... espero que me halla quedado bien 

Quiero darle las gracias a Itnia, que es la primera que me ha dado su opinión, y me ha animado a continuarlo. A Gertrudis que es mi corrector ortográfico particular y todo aquello que se me escapa, no lo hace de su mano. Y se lo dedico ala guarrilla de Catumy que se queja de no tener lemons que leer, así que ala guapa que ya esta terminado XDDDD

Un beso a todos y para cualquier cosa escribirme:

pitunyahoo.es


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON(aunque sabiendo lo guarrillos que sois...XDDDD) 

DESPERTANDO EL DESEO

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron como pareja de la era actual. Dos semanas desde que Kagome se convirtió en la mujer de Inuyasha. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, por no decir todo. Sango y Miroku no habían avanzado mucho en su relación, ya que la Taijilla no veía bien que el monje pervertido fuera pidiendo tener hijos con todas las mujeres de las aldeas que visitaban. Estos actos siempre terminaban con un buen chichón en la cabeza de Miroku.

En esta semana habían conseguido un nuevo fragmento de la joya. Naraku había enviado un nuevo monstruo contra ellos, teniéndose lugar una larga y difícil batalla.

Durante esta, Inuyasha había sido atravesado por un tentáculo del engendro dejándolo mal herido y con dificultades para levantarse del suelo. Una flecha descuartizó el tentáculo que se diría hacía el hayou en un golpe mortal, salvándole de las garras de la muerte. Su tiradora, Kagome, se hallaba a unos metros de distancia con el arco aun en alto, en tensión, y una rodilla apoyada en el agrietado suelo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Inuyasha a salvo y no vio venir el latigazo que golpeo su abdomen, arrojándola unos metros x el suelo y quedando inconsciente sobre la arena.

El esbirro de Naraku aprovechó la inconsciencia de la joven, para lanzarse sobre ella, arrebatarle el fragmento y la vida de paso. Inuyasha observó horrorizado sin poder moverse como el ser cada vez se hallaba más cerca de su mujer. Miroku acudió en su ayuda, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que los Saimyoushou de Narku le impidieron dejar su vórtice abierto. El hueso volador de Sango pasó sobre la cabeza de Miroku en dirección al monstruo, pero un latigazo de este lo puso fuera de juego al partir en dos el arma. La exterminadora desenvainó su Katana y arremetió contra su enemigo, cortando un tentáculo de este en su camino. No llego muy legos, pues el monstruo no tardo en derribarla con un certero golpe.

Con un gran esfuerzo Inuyasha se incorporó, desenvainando su colmillo y con sus ultimas fuerzas intentó proteger a su mujer. El movimiento del hanyou hizo que el esbirro de Naraku centrara su atención en él, volviendo a luchar. No paso mucho tiempo. De un coletazo Inuyasha cayó al suelo perdiendo la Tessaiga. Su estado era terrible, pues su cuerpo dejaba ver varias heridas de las que brotaba sangre sin cesar, manchando sus desgarradas ropas. Miro a sus amigos. Miroku abrazaba a Sango arrodillado en el suelo protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Kagome tendida a unos metros inconsciente. El monstruo volvió a centrar su atención en Kagome, posicionándose a su lado y levantando sus tentáculos para dirigirlos al cuello de la miko. Los tentáculos caían en una escena demasiado lenta a los ojos del hanyou. Pudo notar como la boca de Miroku se abría y emitía unos sonidos...y la sangre de Inuyasha hirvió.

Unas feroces garras despedazaron los tentáculos del demonio y un ágil cuerpo se interpuso entre el monstruo y Kagome. Unos iris rojos le miraron con odio, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al oler la sangre del monstruo manchando sus garras. El pelo plateado del ahora Joukai se movía libremente con el vaivén del viento.

Como demonio completo no tuvo problemas en acabar con el monstruo pues su fuerza, velocidad y poderes demoníacos aumentaron considerablemente, destrozando al monstruo en apenas unos instantes, quedando bañado por el espero liquido negro que este tenía por sangre.

Inuyasha se acerco a la joven inconsciente en el suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos y alejándola un poco de la zona. Olfateo a la miko en busca de posibles heridas, pero solo hallo los raspones que tenia en los brazos. Pasó su lengua quitando la poca sangre que salía de las aberturas hasta que consideró que ya se encontraban limpias. Lamió suavemente las mejillas de Kagome intentando despertarla.

Miroku había observado la batalla sin pronunciar palabra. Un movimiento entre sus brazos le hizo apartar la vista justo en el momento en que Sango abría sus ojos. La imagen que vio de Inuyasha cogiendo a Kagome la dejo petrificada, y con horror observo la escena esperando lo peor.

Kagome sintió que alguien humedecía sus mejillas, forzándola a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con dos orbes completamente rojos escrutando su mirada en busca de una posible reacción. Miró con temor el rostro del joven, comprobando que se había transformado y el pánico se adueño de su persona, creyendo que la despedazaría.

Inuyasha volvió a lamer su mejilla y se aparto levemente permitiendo que Kagome se incorporara. Por los actos del demonio comprendió que no ha quería hacer daño, sino que estaba preocupado por ella. Comprendió que aun como joukai la reconocía como su mujer, como su hembra. Sin dejar de observarle se sentó sobre sus rodillas y las arrastró lentamente por el suelo alejándose de Inuyasha pronunciando suavemente las palabras mágicas...

"Inuyasha...Osuwari..."

El chico perro calló al suelo incrustándose levemente en el. Al despegar su rostro de la tierra para reclamar sus ojos habían recuperado su color dorado y su aspecto había vuelto a ser el de un hanyou, por lo que Kagome se tiró a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza e impidiéndole quejarse por estrellarle una vez más.

"Kagome...el fragmento... cógelo.." Fue la exterminadora la que se acordó de el.

La miko del futuro soltó el abrazo y corrió hacia los palpitantes restos del monstruo, encontrando el fragmento y cogiéndolo entre sus manos. Inmediatamente el monstruo se desintegro, desapareciendo al ser arrastrado por el viento.

Miroku levanto a la golpeada Sango y entre sus brazos la llevó en dirección a la aldea. Kagome, nuevamente, se arrodilló al lado del herido hanyou comprobando su estado. Iba a necesitar un par de días de reposo... llamó a Shippo, que se hallaba escondido a petición del grupo en compañía de Kirara por orden de la taijiya. Kagome montó a Inuyasha sobre la joukai y emprendieron el camino de regreso...

Este era el motivo por el cual esa noche y tras día y medio, Inuyasha se hallaba rogándole a Kagome que dejara de tratarle como a un niño inválido. Sango se había recuperado del golpe y ahora dormía junto al monje, y sin saberlo, ambos abrazados. Esta escena en los últimos días se había repetido con frecuencia, y aunque los demás integrantes del grupo ya se habían acostumbrado a la imagen, también lo habían hecho con la sonora bofetada de todas las mañanas. Shippo dormía abrazado a Kirara.

"Vamos Kagome ¡dejalo ya¡..¿No ves que ya han cicatrizado?"

Kagome había arrastrado a Inuyasha a una habitación donde había una especie de bañera incrustada en el suelo. Estaba hecha de madera y debajo de esta se colocaban unas brasas para mantener el agua caliente, por lo que la habitación tenia una temperatura cálida debido al vapor. Kagome había quitado el haori a Inuyasha y retiraba los vendajes manchados. Pasó un paño húmedo por el cuerpo desnudo del joven limpiando los últimos restos de sangre seca y haciendo caso omiso a sus repetidas quejas.

"¡Feh! ¡Estate quieta! ¿No entiendes mujer?" Masculló molesto el hanyou. No es que le molestase el contacto de las cálidas manos de su Kagome sobre su pecho, pero el hecho de estar repitiendo el ritual de limpieza por cuarta vez y a estas horas de la noche, le empezaba a poner ligeramente nervioso.

"Inuyasha no seas crío, estate quieto.!" Kagome siguió con su tarea, pasando sus delicados dedos por las cicatrices y pegando su nariz a la piel para ver mejor, mientras buscaba algún punto sangrante aun. Este contacto íntimo hizo erizarse todos y cada uno de los pelos Inuyasha.

Kagome se dio por satisfecha al comprobar el buen estado del cuerpo, pues no había rastro de heridas abiertas, solo algunos moratones y pequeñas cicatrices que desaparecerían en las unas pocas horas. Dirigió una mirada burlona a Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

" Ahora los pantalones" soltó la joven de negros cabellos con un tono de voz sensual.

Inuyasha sintió el rubor teñir sus mejillas. Kagome ya le había visto desnudo, sobre todo estas dos semanas, pero el hecho de quedarse completamente desnudo ante ella aun le ponía algo nervioso. ¿Quería Kagome acostarse con él ahora? ¿Había usado como excusa limpiar sus heridas?

"Vamos Inuyasha, aun no he mirado las heridas de tus piernas...quítate los pantalones o tendré que hacerlo yo" se impacientó Kagome dándole un pellizco para hacerle reaccionar. Miró su rostro unos segundo fijándose en las mejillas carmesíes "¿en qué estas pensando que estas tan rojo?" Rió divertida.

"No seas estúpida, mujer" masculló Inuyasha desabrochándose el nudo de su pantalón y quitándoselo con ayuda de Kagome. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo tumbado en el suelo con un sonrojo mayor que el anterior.

Kagome volvió a colocarse como en la vez anterior. Posó sus manos en las piernas del joven y pego su cara a ellas. Los cabellos de la chica rozaban la piel del hanyou provocándole cosquillas. Tras diez minutos se convenció de que estaba bien.

"¡El paciente esta sano!" Bromeó Kagome dándole una palmadita en el muslo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que embelesó al medio demonio.

"Pues claro que lo estoy... ya sabes que mi cuerpo es especial" comentó con orgullo Inuyasha, mientras se intentaba incorporar para alcanzar su ropa. Las manos de Kagome pararon el movimiento del hanyou.

"¿Adónde te crees que vas?" Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada picara para después morder su labio inferior.

Inuyasha sintió una cálida oleada recorrer su cuerpo y no pudo evitar mirar a la joven hipnotizado. Sin darse cuenta Kagome le había acercado hasta el borde de la bañera y empujándole le metió dentro. Cuando el agua golpeó su rostro salió de la parálisis temporal en la que se encontraba y observó a Kagome de pie en el borde de la bañera.

"Ahora voy a bañarte Inuyasha..." Las palabras suaves de Kagome acariciaron las orejas de Inuyasha, que contemplo como Kagome se deshacía de su ropa y se metía en el agua con él.

Inuyasha sintió su sexo endurecerse cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de Kagome. La chica apoyó su cuerpo contra el del hanyou, tumbándose sobre él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Inuyasha.

Mentalmente el hanyou se rió, pues estaba comprobando que sus pensamientos anteriores eran acertados en cuando a las intenciones de Kagome.

Los besos de Kagome fueron aumentando de intensidad e Inuyasha correspondió a los besos entreabriendo su boca en introduciéndose en la de Kagome, quien le recibió con un suspiro. Inuyasha pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Kagome, apartando sus cabellos mojados y recorriéndola con suaves caricias. Las piernas de Kagome se deslizaron a los costados del hanyou y se enredaron entre sus piernas, quedando Kagome algo más sentada sobre él. Las manos de esta se perdieron entre los cabellos de Inuyasha y alcanzaron sus orejas acariciándolas con mimo.

Los labios de Inuyasha bajaron hasta su cuello besándolo y estimulándolo, para seguir bajando hasta sus pechos en los que se detuvo un rato. Kagome estiró la cabeza y el cuello al sentir la lengua del hanyou recorrer su piel, excitándola. Sus pezones se endurecieron como piedras debido a las caricias y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Kagome movió su pelvis, haciendo presión contra el miembro de Inuyasha, lo que le hizo gruñir, soltando el aprisionado pezón de la chica. Inuyasha posó sus manos en la cintura desnuda de Kagome, ejerciendo presión con las yemas de los dedos. La chica se inclino hacia atrás arqueando su espalda y sacando el pecho como respuesta al gesto. Una de las manos de Kagome abandonó la oreja de Inuyasha y se deslizo tras su propia espalda, posándose firmemente sobre la erección del hanyou.

Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto pesadas y roncas, sus cuerpos húmedos se exigían el uno al otro, sus lenguas se enredaban y deshacían continuamente y sus miradas se recorrían ávidamente.

Kagome estimuló con sus dedos el ya erecto miembro, que adquiría tintes oscuros debido a la concentración sanguínea que mantenía en esos momentos. Abrió sus ojos y observó el rostro de Inuyasha entregado a las caricias que le brindaba. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, notando como Inuyasha abría levemente la boca para coger aire mientras su cuerpo sufría las primeras contracciones.

"Kag..kag.. gome..no pued-do aguan..guantar más…" la entre cortada respiración de Inuyasha interrumpía sus palabras. Kagome dejo escapar una risita

"¿Qué te ocurre perrito?" Disminuyó la velocidad de golpe provocándole un gruñido molesto al hanyou. Acercó su boca a sus orejas, las cuales mordisqueo ligeramente antes de susurrarle seductoramente "¿..Quieres...que siga...cachorro?"

Un pequeño gemido ahogado contra la piel del cuello de Kagome fue la respuesta emitida por el sobreexcitado hanyou. Kagome sonrió victoriosa, levantó su pelvis y permitió que Inuyasha entrara en ella. Desde su posición Kagome comenzó a mover su pelvis contra el sexo de Inuyasha, hundiéndolo cada vez mas en su interior. Abrazó el cuello del medio demonio, adquiriendo un punto de apoyo además del de sus piernas. Las manos de Inuyasha aprisionaron el trasero de su mujer, haciendo que la intensidad de los movimientos de Kagome fueran aumentando de velocidad en la medida en que el calor corporal aumentaba enturbiando sus mentes.

El agua de la bañera se movía irregular, al ritmo de los cuerpos, salpicándoles y remojándoles mas de lo que ya estaban. El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por los gemidos de Kagome y los roncos gruñidos que escapaban de la garganta de Inuyahsa.

Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y una descarga recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, obligándole a expulsar su semilla, esparciéndose en el interior de la chica. Su mente quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y la inmovilidad de su cuerpo acompañó a su mente. Kagome contuvo el aliento durante una fracción de segundo para después soltarlo en un largo gemido, al llegar al clímax. La piel de Inuyasha se rompió y un hilo caliente descendió por su cuello, inundando el desarrollado olfato del hanyou, algo desorientado por el excesivo olor a sexo que lo embriagaba.

Kagome se separó de él y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Inuyasha pasó su mano por la hendidura de su cuello y miró a Kagome extrañado.

"...ahora... eres mi perrito...Inuyasha" hundió la cabeza en el duro pecho del chico por lo que no pudo ver la feliz mueca que formaron los labios de Inuyasha.

" Siempre he sido tu perrito...Kagome" susurró Inuyasha sonriente en las orejas de Kagome, quién le abrazó al escuchar sus palabras.

Minutos después salieron de la bañera y se secaron con unas toallas previamente preparadas por Kagome, la cual también extrajo un futón de un rincón de la habitación.

"Veo que ya lo habías planeado todo..." se sonrió el hanyou al ver a Kagome extendiendo el futón en el suelo. Ella solo soltó una risita mirándole divertida mientras daba unas palmaditas sobre el futón invitándole a tumbarse a su lado.

"Vamos ven aquí perrito"

Él obedeció, se acercó a su lado posando un beso en sus labios, y se tumbaron juntos. Inuyasha rodeo con un brazo a la joven y esta apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, abrazándolo también. Los dedos del hanyou se deslizaron por la cabellera de Kagome, en una suave caricia que aumentó la somnolencia de ella, haciéndola bostezar y cerrar sus ojos.

"Te quiero, Inuyasha"

"Yo también te quiero, Kagome" respondió el de vuelta. Kagome suspiró y se quedó dormida. Minutos después Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

XXXX

Habían pasado unas horas. Ambos dormían tranquilamente, pero un pequeño ruido hizo que las siempre alertas orejas Inuyasha se movieran en la procedencia del sonido. Un conocido aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Imponente, de pie, ante él, se hallaba la figura de aquella que tanto había amado en el pasado.

"Kikyo" mascullo el hanyou incorporándose alarmado "¿Qu qué haces aquí?"

Kikyo le miró con su frialdad característica. En su mirada, al igual que en su rostro, no había muestra alguna de sentimientos. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, examinándola, para luego volver a posar la vista sobre la pareja yacente en la cama. Una mueca de desagrado y asco torció su gesto.

"He venido a por ti" La voz de la miko no muerta resonó con eco en los oídos de Inuyasha repetidas veces. Esto no podía estarle sucediendo. Notó que el cuerpo inmóvil a su lado se giraba, pero su respiración era regular. Kagome seguía durmiendo.

"No deberías haberla tomado como tu mujer. Debes cumplir tu promesa conmigo" el hilo musical de su voz carecía completamente de vida. Era frío, como toda ella.

"Kikyo..Yo...tengo también una promesa con Kagome...es mi mujer...¡y también esta Naraku...!" Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. No quería separarse de su Kagome, no quería irse...pero le prometió a Kikyo q iría con ella..Ella había muerto por él...sentía su corazón romperse y la desesperación correr por sus venas.

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos ensombreciendo su mirada " ¿Acaso piensas faltar a tu promesa?"

"Yo..." bajo su cabeza, clavando los ojos en el suelo.

"Ya veo" Kikyo endureció la mirada "tu cuerpo y tu vida me pertenecen, Inuyasha. Terminaremos con Naraku y vendrás conmigo al infierno"

_Infierno_, pensó Inuyasha, _ese lugar lo conoceré solo con separarme de Kagome..._

Kikyo giro su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y echo a andar hacia la puerta. En el umbral giró su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Inuyasha.

"Vamos" y salió al exterior, dejándole en la estancia.

Inuyasha poso su vista en Kagome. "Kagome..." observó a la chica durante unos minutos " yo...lo siento mucho..." besó su frente y deslizó sus manos por sus cabellos, apartando un mechón rebelde de su frente. Miró sus labios y los probó por última vez, solo que esta vez le supo amargo. Su corazón se fragmentaba de la misma forma en que Kagome torpemente lo hizo con la perla hacía tanto tiempo. Se levantó del lecho, recuperando sus ropas, perdidas en algún lugar de la alcoba horas antes. Colocó todas las prendas sobre su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dedicando una última mirada a su mujer, inconsciente de todo lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Kagome, la pequeña niña que había llegando del futuro, con esas extrañas ropas y que había ocupado su corazón, llenándolo con cada sonrisa, con cada lágrima, con cada gesto...una solitaria lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y fue apartada de un manotazo, dejando la zona algo enrojecida por el golpe.

"...nunca olvides...que te quiero..." palabras huecas, pero lo único que salía de su garganta. Tenía ganas de coger a Kagome, abrazarla fuerte y llevársela de ahí, al futuro quizás, donde Kikyo no pudiese encontrarles... pero el recuerdo de antaño de la miko se lo impedía. Sus piró apesadumbrado y derrotado, saliendo tras los pasos de la mujer que alguna vez dueña de su corazón, pero que ahora no era mas que un recuerdo amargo.

XXXXX

La mañana sorprendió fría y gris a Kagome. Rodó sobre si misma, extendiendo sus brazos y colocándolos en un sitio que debería estar ocupado, pero que sin embargo se hallaba vacío. Palpo el futón en varias direcciones, pero su búsqueda obtuvo ningún resultado. Abrió los ojos y vio el lugar vacío.

"¿Inuyasha?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se desperezó y salió del futón buscando sus ropas. Una vez vestida salió de la estancia buscando al chico con orejas de perro, pero no lo halló en ningún recoveco de la casa.

"¿¿ Pero dónde estás?"

Salió de la cabaña esperando encontrarle fuera, pero solo hallo a sus amigos.

"Vaya por fin se levantan. ¡Tanto trabajo nocturno os agoto por lo que veo!" El golpe de la exterminadora borró la sonrisa libidinosa de Miroku.

"Buenos días Kagome, ¿has desayunado?"

"Eh... no Sango..¿Habéis visto a Inuyasha?" Kagome cogió el cuenco que le tendió la Taijilla.

"No Kagome. La verdad es que creíamos que estaba contigo." La mirada de Sango reflejo un destello de picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Er.. si... anoche si...esta mañana cuando me he despertado ya no estaba..."

"Señorita Kagome, no debe preocuparse. Seguramente halla salido temprano a dar una vuelta...no tardara en volver" intentó animar Miroku.

"Miroku tiene razón Kagome, seguramente este por venir"

" Si, tenéis razón, no debo preocuparme. Ya vendrá" Las palabras de ambos chicos tranquilizaron a Kagome.

Kagome desayuno tranquilamente y las horas pasaron rápidas hablando con sus amigos. La ausencia de Inuyasha durante la comida extrañó a todos. ¿Dónde diablos estaría? Sango siguió diciéndola que no se preocupara...pero a la noche aun no había regresado y eso ya era demasiado para los nervios de Kagome.

"¿Y si le ha pasado algo?" sugirió intranquila.

Kagome se paseaba inquieta por la habitación, iluminada por la pequeña hoguera central. La desesperación dominaba su persona. No entendía el comportamiento de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué se había marchado así?

"Kagome, Inuyasha es fuerte, no le habrá pasado nada..." comentó el monje intentando aliviar la preocupación de Kagome.

"Esto es muy raro... Inuyasha no se marcharía así como así..."

Kagome temblaba como una hoja, sus manos siempre firmes se movían ahora temblorosas frenéticamente.

"¿Y si me ha abandonado?" Su frágil voz apenas fue un susurro quebrado.

Sango se acercó a ella estrechándola entre sus brazos, dándola un apoyo moral que en esos momentos necesitaba. Kagome se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. La exterminadora acarició el cabello de Kagome en un intento de consolar a su amiga.

"No pienses eso Kagome... Inuyasha no te abandonaría...eres su mujer" susurro cerca de las orejas de Kagome. Alentadoras palabras siguieron a esa oración, buscando calmar el atormentado corazón de la niña entre sus brazos, meciéndola, arrullándola...y Kagome lloró.

"¿Dónde se fue Inuyasha?...¿Va a volver?" los ojos vidriosos del pequeño joukai suplicaban por una respuesta tranquilizadora. Sus pequeñas manitas tiraban de la túnica del monje. Un sentimiento paternal se despertó en él, abrazando al pequeño niño, agradecido de que alguien le consolara.

"No lo sé, Shippo... pero yo también espero que vuelva pronto"

El llanto de Kagome fue cesando, quedando tan solo algunos pequeños sollozos ahogados hasta que finalmente solo perduró la agitada respiración de Kagome. El abrazó continuó en silencio. El apoyo de su amiga surtía efecto, quién seguía susurrándole y meciéndole como si de un bebe se tratase. La respiración de la joven se fue haciendo mas regular hasta que cayó dormida. Sango besó su frente.

" Está agotada...Miroku ayúdame a acostarla"

Habría sido una buena oportunidad para hacer algún gesto pervertido, pero no era la ocasión adecuada y la exterminadora no le habría permitido seguir con vida. Dejó al pequeño joukai dormido suavemente en el suelo y se acercó hasta las dos chicas, tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Sango examinó la situación un segundo, pero la seriedad en el rostro del chico la hizo confiar en que no haría nada fuera de lugar. Abrió el futón de Kagome y fue a por Shippo mientras el monje la dejaba cobre el acolchado tejido. Sango colocó al pequeño junto a la dormida chica del futuro, viendo como Shippo movía su nariz un par de veces antes de abrazarse a aquella segunda madre que poseía. El gesto hizo sonreír a la Taijilla.

"¿Crees que volverá?" Miroku miraba la esbelta espalda de la exterminadora arrodillada en el suelo.

"Espero... ¡ese idiota!"

"...Yo no haría algo así..." suspiró apenado. El comentario se hizo difícil de creer para Sango, viniendo de un hombre tan mujeriego.

"Aun no sabemos si la ha abandonado...quizás regrese mañana.."

"Sango...todo indica a si lo ha hecho"

Sango golpeó el suelo con el puño mientras mascullaba una incomprensible maldición. La rabia hacía el hanyou estaba aumentando en su cuerpo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ese idiota dañara a su amiga...una lágrima desbordó, rodando por su mejilla. Miroku se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó. El gesto sorprendió a Sango, alarmándola, pero su amor oculto por el monje la impulso a aceptar ese sincero abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

"Sango ..yo nunca lo haría...no te abandonaría"

El sonrojo bañó sus pálidas mejillas y sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar esas palabras. No sabia que decir...

"Gr..Gracias... yo...Miroku.."

Fueron apenas unos instantes los que estuvieron así abrazados. Ninguno dijo nada. Ambos sabían lo que sentían el unos por el otro... pero estas situaciones nunca terminaban bien... y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella sintiese algo palpar una parte de su cuerpo. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, mientras su vena en la frente se hinchaba. El golpe resonó en toda la estancia, dejando al chico extendido en el suelo inconsciente. Milagrosamente nadie se había despertado y Sango se metió en la cama.

Continuará...

¡¡Muy buenas! Ante todo muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión ver que os gusto mi OneShort. Quise dejar ese final porque así podía continuarlo si me daba un venazo o gustaba...y eso estoy haciendo XDDD

A mi Gertru, Marichan y Catumy: os quiero mucho chicas! A ver si os gusta ese nuevo capi, aunque a catumy ya sé que sí XDDDD. Mari deja esas armas y el chuchillo jamonero que sino no escribo más..a ver si te vas a cortar un dedo U. Gertru, mi Ranma particular mehehehe, Shampoo te dará unos cuantos besitos el domingo XDDDD pues nada calentonas, os dejo un lemon largo, q sois unas viciosonas jijiji

A elechan: tu tu tu...no me ibas a decir que te parecía?XDDD tas olvidado de mi perris? Hay hay muy mal...ya me dirás que te parece. Que tal x esos parajes en los q te hayas? A ver si me dices como poner las alarmas, q luego actualizas, no pones nada en el portal y yo tan feliz sin enterarme...XDDD 

A AomeHB: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y si, habrá mas!

A Coolis17: un universo alterno? No sé no sé, ya veré, no te digo que no...pero tampoco que sí jejeje.

A Lorena: ains que chica más maja XDDD. Claro que me gusta la idea! Tu no te cortes y opina, que si es malo tampoco importa, así se mejora. Me gusta que te guste como escribo

A Watty: jeje espero que los siguientes capis sean de tu agrado chiquilla, aunque si he de serte sincera aun no tengo ni la más remota de idea de cómo va acabar esto XDDDD

A Minue: oye y por que no? Yo si me le encuentro seguro que si que le digo que me quiero acostar con él XDDDD o mejor ni se lo digo, directamente le secuestro XDDD ains, la verdad es que escribí el fic queriendo hacer el lemon. Es decir, construí la historia partiendo de que ya tenia el lemon medio escrito...:p

No es mi primer fic lemon, ya tengo uno así con Gertru (aprendiendo a ser un hombre XDDD) lo que pasa que es mi primera historia de Inuyasha, y como tampoco me leído toda la historia, pues no sabía que saldría de ahí XDDD

A LadyJ07: te digo lo mismo a Minue, no es mi primer fic lemon, pero sí de Inuyasha. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación que me pedías, a ver si te gusta, que me he comido la cabeza hasta que me ha salido (que con lo que soy, no me arrancaba el lemon)XDDD. Espero seguir leyéndote en los reviews! 

A InuAkay: te has entretenido con ella? Cuanto me alegro... la verdad es que la he visto un poco repetitiva, aunque a mí siempre me gusta este tipo de historias. Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo.

A ShadowAngel4Ever: he de decirte que a todos nos encanta, q tenemos una mente un tanto sucia XDDD. Pues te he puesto más lemon, y pretendo incluir en cada capítulo una escena lemon.

A piri-chan.anti-kikio: buenooo más lemon para ti también jajaja! Ya ha entrado Kikyo en escena, que pasara con ella e Inuyasha? Kouga también saldrá no te preocupes.. Y no me mates por separar a Kagome e Inuyasha! Recuerda que es un Inu y Kagome...

Y por fin termine! Creo que no me he dejado a nadie! Buff cuanto trabajo necesito un descanso después de tanto escribir. Pues lo dicho ya iré poniendo más capítulos. Muchos besos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LIMA / LEMON 

DESPERTANDO EL DESEO

Inuyasha no se hallaba muy lejos de la aldea. Se encontraba oculto con Kikyo en una cabaña en el bosque, cerca de un riachuelo. Kikyo había salido fuera de la casa e Inuyasha la miraba a escondidas por la ventana. Sabía muy bien para que había salido, pero no pudo evitar querer verlo con sus propio ojos para asegurarse.

Ella se hallaba a unos pasos de los peldaños de la casa, mirando al cielo estrellado, expectante. Sus ojos buscaban algo en el firmamento que no se hizo esperar. Varias luces aparecieron en la bóveda estrellada, cruzándola como estrellas fugaces, demasiado cercanas para serlo y demasiado grandes para ser luciérnagas. Se trataba de las serpientes caza almas que nutrían de vida ajena el cuerpo de barro de Kikyo. Venían cargadas de almas, de aquellos que recientemente habían fallecido, pero que gracias a eso ella podía mantenerse en pie sobre la tierra. Ella sabía que no seria mucho tiempo.

Las serpientes rodearon el cuerpo de la miko, iluminándolo en la oscuridad de la noche. Danzaban a su alrededor en un lento baile que impresionó a los ojos del hanyou. Las almas transportadas entraban en el cuerpo de Kikyo siendo absorbidas. Una de ellas se posó sobre el brazo extendido de la sacerdotisa. Ella la observó y acercó a su cara, tras unos minutos, acariciándola con su mejilla. Kikyo sonreía.

El espectáculo dejó atónito al hanyou. El ya había visto como Kikyo se alimentaba, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Se sintió como mancillando la imagen de pureza de ella al verla así, a escondidas... aunque sabía que en ella no quedaba pureza. ¿Acaso era ternura lo que el rostro de la joven reflejaba?

Las serpientes emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente, separándose recelosas de ella y perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Kikyo regresó a la casa sabiéndose observada. Al entrar vio a Inuyasha sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la Tessaiga contra su pecho, las manos metidas entre las mangas de su haori rojo y los ojos cerrados. Movió las orejas al sentir los pasos de Kikyo en la estancia.

"¿Por qué me espías?" Su fría voz resonó en la estancia.

"¿No puedo mirar por la ventana?" Contestó indiferente, dándose la vuelta y tumbándose sobre el suelo.

La miko le observó callada. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba molesto con ella, pero eso no importaba. Ella era mejor que esa chiquilla y tarde o temprano él lo vería de la misma forma. Inuyasha le pertenecía lo gustase o no, después de todo, ella había muerto por él.

La fría mirada de Kikyo recorrió la figura del chico, sobre la madera. Un escalofrío hizo temblar el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Ella permaneció callada sin apartar sus ojos de él. No había ningún movimiento.

¿Se había dormido?

Dejo de respirar, solo miraba. No emitía ningún tipo de sonido. La respiración de él era regular. Movimiento. Sus graciosas orejas se movieron levemente en su cabeza. Fue apenas un instante y un movimiento casi imperceptible para alguien que no hubiese estado tan atento como lo estaba ella en esos momentos. Suspiro.

Estaba despierto.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, desatando el lazo que lo mantenía sujeto en una coleta baja, dejándolo caer libremente por su espalda. Volvió a centrar su vista en él...y una idea tomó forma en su mente.

Sus manos se posaron suavemente en la abertura de la yukata, abriéndola y dejándola caer al suelo, descubriendo la desnudez del pálido y delgado cuerpo de la joven, iluminado con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana en la casa.

Nuevo movimiento de las orejas de Inuyasha al escuchar la ropa caer al suelo.

Ella hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa... Había despertado la curiosidad del hanyou, pues estaba pendiente de sus movimientos... volvió a deslizar las manos, esta vez chocándolas sobre el nudo que mantenía sujetos sus amplios pantalones a su pequeña cintura. Sus dedos pelearon con la tela durante unos segundos, hasta que esta finalmente cedió a ellos deshaciéndose. Ella soltó la prenda y esta calló desde su cintura lentamente, acariciándola, hasta sus tobillos, revelando el resto del pálido y frío cuerpo de Kikyo.

Volvieron a bailar las orejas del hanyou.

Kikyo sacó sus pies del pantalón y caminó lentamente pero con pasos suaves hasta el cuerpo postrado del chico... se haría dueña de su cuerpo... recuperaría ese amor perdido... ella haría que Inuyasha olvidase a esa chica. Sonrió ante la idea, y se arrodilló a su espalda...

XXXX

Kouga había seguido el rastro de Naraku por varios días pero ahora simplemente se había esfumado. Su olor había desparecido sin más. Ahora sentado sobre unas piedras a la orilla de un río intentaba dar con la causa.

"¿Dónde narices se ha metido ese mal nacido?"

Esta pregunta se la había repetido constantemente en los últimos tres días el atorado youkai. Su malhumor, acrecentado con el pasar de los días, había fatigado a sus fieles acompañantes y amigos, ahora situados a unos metros alejados de él.

La frustración había dominado el cuerpo del chico. Se negaba a moverse hasta que no encontrase la causa por la cual podía haber perdido el rastro de ese demonio que había matado a los suyos.

Un débil olor putrefacto mezclado con un conocido aroma alcanzó la nariz del chico lobo, atontándolo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al procesar el olor y sus piernas se pusieron inmediatamente en un involuntario movimiento, levantándose del sitio y perdiéndose en un tornado que se alejaba a toda velocidad del río.

"¡Ehhhh¡No nos dejes aquí Kouga!" Gritó uno de los youkais incapaz de seguir la velocidad de su líder.

"¿Pero que mosca le ha picado?..¿ Tu hueles algo?" pregunto otro

Kouga corría como si su vida dependiese de ellos...¡Y no era para menos! Ese olor putrefacto que había detectado era el de Naraku, o alguno de sus esbirros... todos olían igual de mal... pero el aroma de Kagome también estaba presente, aunque más débilmente que el olor a cadáver.

Según se acercaba mas olores podía distinguir. Ahora fue el del chucho. Su olor era insoportable u tubo que taparse la nariz. Debía de haber perdido mucha sangre por que el hedor era muy fuerte. Interiormente se sonrió y deseó que Inuyasha estuviese muerto, así no tendría que luchar con él constantemente por el amor de su mujer...luego borró su sonrisa y deseó lo contrario. Si el chucho estaba muerto, Kagome también podría estarlo.

El aroma de aquellos que siempre la acompañaban se hizo presente, el del monje y la exterminadora y el de dos youkais que identifico como el del kitztune y la gata demonio de la taijilla.

Cada vez se hallaba más cerca, pero el rastro seguía siendo débil, por lo que dedujo que debía ser de hacía unos días.

Sus piernas se detuvieron de golpe en un claro. Observó a su alrededor. No había rastro de Kagome aunque el panorama se presentaba desolador. Sangre. Mucha sangre teñía el suelo. Roja y negra. La identifico como la del chucho y Naraku o algún esbirro, pues era el mismo fétido hedor.

Caminó por la escena, buscando alguna pista, pero no halló nada. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue una flecha, sangre y restos de ropa desgarrada junto a un insoportable olor a muerte.

"¿Qué demonios a ocurrido aquí?...huelo a Kagome...más le vale a ese despreciable que ella esté bien"

Volvió a emprender el camino, en dirección ala aldea, pues no se hallaba lejos de ella y podía percibir el olor de la joven.

En apenas unos instantes se situó enfrente de la cabaña de madera donde el olor a su mujer era más intenso. No era la de Kaede, era otra cabaña, que habrían construido para el grupo, dedujo el youkai. Algo raro había en el ambiente. Kouga miro a su alrededor.

Aspiró fuertemente. Había un débil rastro de Inuyasha.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Olfateo nuevamente, prestando más atención a los olores...

Nada.

El chucho no estaba.

XXXX

Kagome despertó sudorosa. Restos acuosos bañaban su mejilla, formando perlas brillantes a la luz lunar que se colaba recelosa en la estancia. Llevó una mano hacía su cara, tapándola en intento de calmar su alterado estado. ¿Qué había soñado? Sentía su corazón desbocado y presentía que de seguir así terminaría por escapársele del pecho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire dejándola salir con la misma velocidad en que había entrado. Imágenes acudieron a su cabeza...

"_Te quiero, Inuyasha"_

"_Te quiero, Kikyo"_

_Kagome abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha... Te quiero, Kikyo... su rostro alegre y angelical se desconfiguró tomando una expresión de horror. Ella clavaba sus ojos en los brillantes dorados de él. Desprecio. Sus ojos atemorizados, asustados, vieron con dolor como el hanyou la apartaba bruscamente, mirándola con odio, desprecio, repulsión... Kikyo estaba de pie, junto a ellos. Ella sonreía._

"_Inuyasha déjala... ella es solo una copia barata... puede vivir..." _

_Kagome observó atónita como Inuyasha se levantaba de su lado y se encaminaba hacia la miko, abrazándola. Luego la dirigió una helada mirada. ¿Qué ocurría¡¡Ella no entendía que pasaba!_

"_No vales nada" Desprecio. "Kikyo es mejor hembra que tu, perra. Tu cara me provoca arcadas. Todo tu, es detestable. Tu sabor es horrible, tu olor apesta, y como amante... nunca serás nada. Mi amada Kikyo te supera en todo. No quiero verte nunca mas, porque si lo hago te matare con mis propias manos."_

_Tras humillarla besa apasionadamente a Kikyo, siendo correspondido con ferocidad por ella. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Kagome. El cuarto quedó a oscuras. Sola. Ella se quedó sola._

"_¿...Por qué...Inuyasha..?"_

Kagome se incorporó y se precipitó a la salida dela cabaña, tapándose fuertemente la boca. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Al pisar tierra, se dejó caer al suelo, vaciando su estómago. Las nauseas le provocaban más vómitos, haciéndola vaciarlo del todo. Unas fuertes manos la sujetaron por detrás, sosteniendo su cuerpo y su cabeza, apartando su pelo para que este no se manchase, y tranquilizando el azotado cuerpo de la chica. Una vez que su estómago quedó limpio, se dejo arrastrar a unos metros dela escena y sintió como su espalda se apoyaba en un cuerpo blando. Su cabeza caía hacia tras en un amplio pecho. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazan, y una mano permanecía en su frente.. Ella estiró sus piernas, entre las del dueño del cuerpo protector.

"¿Te sientes mejor Kagome?"La preocupación de Kouga no se encontraba oculta, y Kagome, la entendió al primer momento. El se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, decidiendo si entraba o no cuando ella había salido corriendo de ella, pasando a su lado sin verle para vomitar. El olor llegaba su nariz, afectándolo.

"Si Kouga, muchas gracias..." ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración.

"¿Qué ha pasado?...¿Has comido algo en mal estado?"

"No... he tenido una pesadilla que me ha afectado un poco..."

"¿Kagome donde esta el chucho?"

"..."

"¿Kagome?"

Las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente en sus ojos, arrasándolos. Kagome se giró y abrazó al muchacho, descargando todo su dolor sobre su pecho.

"¡Kagome!"Koyga abrazó a Kagome, apretándola contra si mismo, intentando reconfortarla ente sus brazos "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

El no obtuvo respuesta. El llanto de Kagome se hacía más intenso cada vez. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho el chucho a su mujer? Se juró a sí mismo que le destriparía con sus garras, que le haría pagar muy duro lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho. Apretó fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, meciéndolo levemente, intentando calmarlo... ella tenía que tranquilizarse para así poderle decir lo que había sucedido. Sus dedos se perdieron en la cabellera de la joven para darle una caricia fraternal. Se deslizaron un poco, tocando la suave piel de su cuello... pero su recorrido se detuvo bruscamente al notar bajo sus dedos dos heridas... apartó el pelo de ella a un lado con temor, suplicando para que no fuera lo que él creía... sus ojos cayeron el picado hacia el cuello de la chica deteniéndose...la marca... Ella estaba marcada... Sus ojos se hicieron muy grandes y la palidez se adueñó de su cara. Era la marca de un demonio perro. La marca de Inuyasha. ¡Él había marcado a su mujer¿Conque derecho¡¡ Se la había robado! Sintió su sangre hervir. La furia se acrecentaba a cada instante. IBA A MATAR A ESE PERRO SARNOSO DESPUÉS DE HACERLE TRAGAR SUS TESTÍCULOS.

Kagome sintió el cuerpo de Kouga tensarse justo después de que pasara la mano por su cuello. Había debido darse cuenta. Instintivamente llevó la mano ala zona y se separó del cuerpo del chico para mirarle a los ojos. Su estado era de trance. No movía ni un músculo pero su cara.. Ella tenía que explicarle... ella podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

"¿Kouga...?"

El tímido timbre de voz de Kagome sacó a Kouga de sus pensamientos y planes de venganza. Él volvió a mirar ala chica que lo miraba con preocupación.

"¿Qué te ha hecho?" La seriedad en sus palabras le puso los pelos de punta a Kagome.

"Verás..Nosotros... hace una semana.."

"¡Ya se como sale eso¡¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué está ahí¡Qué es lo que te a hecho para que estés así!"

El sonrojo y vergüenza apareció en el rostro de la chica.

"Él...se ha marchado... no se despidió de mí.. y no se nada de él..." ella descubrió que el suelo era muy interesante en estos momentos...

"¡Voy a matar a ese perro del demonio¡MARCA A MI MUJER Y LUEGO LA ABANDONA A SU SUERTE!"

" Kouga cálmate por favor"

"¿ QUÉ ME CALME¡¡¡¿ QUÉ ME CALME¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME KAGOME?" Kouga se levantó de golpe. ¡Cómo iba a calmarse! Ahora nadie podría acercarse a ella. Estaría sola. Abandonada. Había destruido su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su mujer! Sintió a Kagome tirar de su pierna.

"Por favor Kouga... yo he querido ser su mujer... ¡yo le amo!"

Él la miró. Su rostro triste, lleno de lágrimas, abatido, suplicante. Su cuerpo frágil, parado en el suelo, temblando. Sus brazos rodeando con fuerza su pierna, negándose a soltarlo... y por fin comprendió. Ella nunca le había amado y él en el fondo ya lo sabía. Pero eso no importaba... el no la iba a dejar sola, cuidaría de ella. Se agacho y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Yo cuidare de ti Kagome, aunque no me ames... permaneceré a tu lado"

"Gracias Kouga... me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo, eres un gran amigo"

"¡Igualmente daré una paliza a ese chucho pulgoso!"

Kagome rió. Por primera vez en todo el día. Por primera vez desde que despertó sola aquella mañana. Kouga era un gran apoyo.

XXXX

Kikyo giró a Inuyasha bruscamente, apretando sus hombros contra el suelo, y se sentó desnuda sobre su vientre. Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la actuación de la chica no muerta. Ella abrió la yukata del chico con fuerza, revelando su torso. Inuyahsa se alarmó.

"¿Qu...Qué haces Ki..Kikyo?

Ella no le contestó, sino que se dedicó a acariciar su pecho con sus manos buscando alguna zona erógena para excitar al chico. La situación le hizo recordar a la noche anterior, cuando Kagome hizo algo parecido con él en la bañera. Sin darse cuenta él sustituye el rostro de Kikyo por el de Kagome y se encontró besándola apasionadamente. Su miembro creció de golpe sorprendiendo a la miko y amenazando con explotar.

Ella sonrió victoria ante su excitación. Su plan de posesión estaba funcionando. Ella deseaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha y el se lo entregaba. ¡Que fácil había sido!

Inuyasha acarició con avidez el cuerpo de la joven, pasando sus manos repetidas veces por el cuerpo desnudo de esta. Aprisionando sus pechos, succionándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, mordiéndolos. Besando su cuello, lamiendo sus orejas, acariciando su pubis, frotando su clítoris, apretando unos de sus glúteos. Inuyasha se apoderó de sus labios, devorándolos frenéticamente, invadiendo la boca de ella, colándose dentro. Se colocó sobre ella, ejerciendo presión con su cuerpo e introduciendo los dedos entre sus piernas, masajeando la zona.

Kikyo se sorprendió de la experiencia de Inuyasha. Era evidente que él había practicado varias veces con la chiquilla esa. Eso la irritó. Pero pronto se calmo, él estaba con ella, haciéndole el amor compasión... rió mentalmente. Ella no estaba sintiendo nada, su cuerpo estaba muerto al fin y al cabo, y le impedía calentarlo... pero estaba contenta. Aun estando muerta Inuyasha se excitaba con ella. La deseaba. La amaba... y por fin sería completamente suyo.

Ella acarició su espalda metiendo los dedos entre las hebras plateadas que brotaban de su cabeza. Imitándole, mordisqueó el labio inferior de él, recibiendo gruñidos de su parte. Bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón, desatando el nudo y liberando su virilidad, recta y gruesa. Lo tomó entre sus manos, con algo de temor puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía y tenía entre sus manos. No sabía muy bien que hacer con él. Probó a apretar con fuerza...la respuesta de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar en un quejido.

"¡Kagome¿Pero qu..?" Él abrió fuertemente los ojos, desorbitándolos. Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al darse cuenta de quien era la que se hallaba bajo él, recordando en ese momento donde estaba y por qué. Su rostro se volvió serio y su expresión fría. Inmediatamente se levantó, apartándose del cuerpo y colocándose las ropas. Kikyo borró la sonrisa.

"¿... Que crees que hacías, Kikyo?"

Ella apartó la vista.

"¡Te he preguntado que qué crees que hacías mujer!"

Ella volvió el rostro, mirándolo desafiante. Su frialdad característica había vuelto a su mirada. Se medía con él.

"Me cobro lo que es mío"

"¿Lo que es tuyo!"

" Tú eres mío. Tú cuerpo es mío."

Él explotó.

"¡Escúchame bien Kikyo, porque solo lo diré una vez.! Me voy a ir contigo al infierno porque lo prometí. Porque siento que te lo debo. Por eso te pertenece mi cuerpo como tu dices... ¡pero no de esta forma! Nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA tendrás mi cuerpo de esa forma, porque ya tienen dueño. Se llama Kagome y solo ella lo tendrá. Mi corazón, mi amor y todo mi ser le pertenece a ella. Lo único que te pertenece a ti, es mi cuerpo sin vida. Así que no vuelvas a tratar de realizar algo parecido a lo de hace un momento porque entonces seré yo con mis propias manos quién te mande al infierno antes de lo previsto. Y te irás sola, porque yo no te acompañaré. Ya no te amo Kikyo, así que olvida que pueda hacerlo de nuevo, porque moriré amando a Kagome." Tras sus palabras el se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"¿ A donde vas!" Siseó ella. No pensaba permitirle abandonarla. Él moriría con ella.

"¡A dormir fuera. No soporto estar aquí dentro contigo. No te soporto cerca!"

Inuyasha salió dejando a Kikyo sola, desnuda, arrodillada en el suelo con la rabia invadiendo su cuerpo.

XXXX

Inuyasha se adentró en el bosque, maldiciendo a Kikyo. Esa arpía casi logra que el cometa un error. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Ya era suficiente con que el tuviese que abandonar a Kagome para irse al infierno...un momento...¿Por qué había ido Kikyo al infierno? Ella era una sacerdotisa...pura...no lo entendía... tendría que haber ido al cielo... algo no estaba bien ahí...

Inuyasha se detuvo...¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No se había dado cuenta... pero había llegado a la aldea...Kagome... cuanto la echaba de menos... ya que estaba ahí... podía acercarse a verla dormir... su Kagome... debía estar destrozada...¿Que eran esos murmullos? Se acercó un poco más... olía a Kagome... ese precioso olor que tanto le gustaba... pero olía algo más.. un olor conocido... un olor desagradable... olía a ...

"_¡LOBO!"_ gritó mentalmente.

Sus ojos presenciaban una escena que no esperaba ver... Su Kagome abrazando al lobo de pacotilla...

Continuara...

¿Bueno que os parece¿Le falta algo¿Le sobra algo? Ains decirme cositas que me gusta mucho que me las digas. Por cierto estoy haciendo los demás capítulos algo más cortitos que el primero... no os importa verdad? Así la alargo un poquito XDDDD

¿Que pasará que pasará? Si sois buenos puede que dentro de una o dos semanas os ponga el cuarto XDDDD

Agradecimientos a todos los que me seguís del portalfics, en especial a Catumi, Marichala (XDDDDD mariiiiiiii wapaaaa hazme mojitos!) Elenita(que tal con los Koalaaaaas? Me ha encantado tu postal!)Y Azucena, que me ha dado ánimos esta tarde, y lo prometido es deuda.

Y aquellos que hacen lo propio en fanfiction, en especial a:

Piri-chan.anti-kikio : mujer no te me adelantes XDDDDDDD que te me lanzas! Jijiji me ha gustado mucho tu review wapa, escríbeme pronto con lo que sea. Me sigues queriendo matar?jijijijiji

LadyJ07: que sepas que tu me has dado la idea para que Kikyo se ponga así XDDDDDD espero que este capitulo también te guste. No he podido meter un lemon, porque no quería hacer cochinadas ni herejías con Kikyo XDDDD pero bueno algo hay. Ahhh con lo de sango y Miroku... ya veré, no te digo que no, pero más adelante...todo puede ser, a ver que me dice mi mente en el siguiente capi xDDDD

InuAkai: hueee hola niñaaaa, estas ya más tranquila sabiendo de Inu?

Ninfa de la noche: no te me pongas triste que lloro sniff sniff, me haces sentir muy mala buaaaaa

A ShadowAngel4Ever: esto eres un tío? Mi historia la lee un tío? Oye por cierto

Juegas a un juego, el Silkroad? Que hay alguien con tu nombre... bueno yo también te quiero mucho, a ver si te gusta este nuevo capi!

kamissInuxAomesiempre: ya te he contestado a ti en los reviews que me hizo mucha gracia tu notita XDDDDDDDDD lo de chiwuawa jajajjajajajjajajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

"**DESPERTANDO EL DESEO"**

**Nota: Sonfic con el tema Y si el Miedo del Canto del Loco (lo que no la conozcáis os la recomiendo, a mi me encanta) POR CIERTO, NO HAY LEMON (JEJEJE)**

Inuyasha observaba la escena con los ojos desencajados. Kagome, su Kagome estaba ahí fuera siendo abrazada por Kouga… y parecía que estaban muy a gusto. Ella sonreía. ¿Qué debía hacer? El no quería que ese lobo se acercase a su mujer… el la había abandonado… ¡pero seguía sin poder acercarse a ella!

Desde la oscuridad que le brindaba la naturaleza contemplo el rostro de Kagome. Su belleza le hechizaba, aislándole de cuanto le rodeaba. La forma en que sus carnosos labios se estiraban al tiempo que ella reía, dándole ese aspecto de paz al rostro le hipnotizaba. Desearía poder apoderarse de esos labios tan apetecibles. Ese sentimiento le acompañaba desde el día en que probó el sabor de su mujer.

No le gustó nada la forma en que el lobo secó los restos de las gotas que aun se deslizaban por su mejilla… deseó apartarle de ella, recuperarla… esas lágrimas eran provocadas por su culpa. Quiso acercarse, arrebatársela de sus brazos y apalear al lobo por atreverse a tocarla… pero algo se lo impedía y el rostro de felicidad de ella mientras reía algo dicho por Kouga podría ser uno de los motivos por los que se sentía incapaz de moverse del sitio. Entonces sintió miedo.

_Sientes miedo, miedo a confiar._

_Si no entregas nunca llegaras._

_Tanto miedo se apoderará,_

_De tu cuerpo y te encerrarás._

¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Tenía miedo a perderla. Temía que el lobo se la arrebatase. Kouga le hablaba… "Siempre estaré a tu lado" Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula… No podía confiar en ese demonio. No podía dejar a Kagome en sus manos. ¡Ella era su mujer!

_Y si el miedo me coge y me mata_

_Y si el miedo me arrastra hasta el sitio en que no quiero estar._

_Y si el miedo me engancha…_

_Solo te pido que nunca me dejes de hablar_

Como deseaba que las cosas no fuesen así. Como deseaba poder amarla nuevamente, abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla… Ser él y no Kouga quién la acunase como a un tesoro. ¿Qué ocurriría con ella ahora que él no podía estar a su lado? Una lucecita en su interior se apagaba oprimiéndole el corazón. Un sollozo amenazaba con escapársele.

_Y si el miedo me gana este pulso._

_Y si el miedo me invita a mi solo a jugar_

_Y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo_

_Le doy la espalda y le digo: no quiero jugar_

_No quiero jugar… ya no quiero jugar… no quiero jugar_

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan desastroso?¿Por qué nunca podría ser feliz?¿Por qué Kikyo tuvo que volver a la vida?¿Por qué le obligaba a morir? A sus ojos Kouga acariciaba la mejilla de Kagome y ella se dejaba acariciar. Las manos de él recorrían delicadamente el rostro de ella, con suavidad para no dañarla. Ella le dedicaba una amplia y sincera sonrisa "Quiero que te quedes" La voz melodiosa de Kagome rasgo las frágiles orejas de Inuyasha. Atónito y con un dolor que le oprimía el pecho, observó como Kouga posaba sus labios en la frente de Kagome. Ella no se resistía. Sus ojos brillaron volviéndose cristalinos. Se giró. Inuyasha no quería ver esa escena.

_Sientes miedo, miedo a ser real._

_A enfrentarte a la realidad._

_Mucho miedo es un mal final._

_De tu vida, de tu libertad_.

El no podía aguantarlo. Kagome era su mujer… ¿Pero tenía el derecho a sacrificar la felicidad de ella? ¿Tenía derecho a impedirla tener una vida junto a alguien? ¿A obligarla a permanecer sola? Después de todo él no se había quedado con ella, sino que la había abandonado para irse con su antiguo amor. Cierto era que él ya no la amaba… pero aun así se había marchado con alguien que no tendría que estar en este mundo por haberlo abandonado hacía mas de 50 años. ¿Tenía derecho a reclamarla? Inuyasha suspiro y golpeó el tronco del árbol, sintiendo como pequeñas astillas se incrustaban en su piel, haciéndole sangrar. Todo era por su culpa… no tendría que haberse ido con Kikyo… ahora unas cadenas imaginarias ataban sus pies al lado de la miko.

_Y si el miedo me gana este pulso,_

_Y si el miedo me invita a mi solo a jugar._

_Y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo,_

_Le doy la espalda y le digo, no quiero jugar…_

Miedo y más miedo. Siempre había tenido miedo. Miedo a amar. Miedo a no ser correspondido. Miedo a estar siempre solo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a no encontrar la felicidad…. Miedo a todo. Sentía que la oscuridad le inundaba. Se ahogaba solo y nadie podía ayudarle, salvo una persona a la que el hacía daño. Mucho daño. La única persona que podía hacer algo por él, que podía salvarle de las tinieblas en las que se adentraba, era Kagome y el la había abandonado. Tocó sus mejillas, arrasadas por las lágrimas que hacía rato manaban sin parar. Volvió a la vista atrás, hacia ellos.

_Y si el miedo me borra del cuento,_

_Y si el miedo me entierra en la oscuridad._

_Y si el miedo me quiere en su fuego,_

_Le doy la espalda y le digo, no quiero jugar…_

Kouga levantó a Kagome en brazos. Ella abrazó su cuello y descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, que fueron besados por el líder de los lobos endemoniados. Ella esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta. Unos ámbares ojos brillaron ante la visión del ser amado en brazos de otro hombre. Amargas gotas saladas caían en tropel desde sus ojos. Kouga dio la vuelta y entró con Kagome en la cabaña. Inuyasha permaneció llorando en silencio con la vista fija en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. La oscuridad se cernía sobre el, abrumándolo. Todo moría en su interior. Su sufrimiento era demasiado grande para seguir viviendo… pero decidió que no moriría. Ayudaría a Kikyo. Estaría junto a ella hasta que expirase su último aliento y una vez que ella lo hiciera volvería para recuperar a Kagome. Haría todo lo que fuese necesario. Se giró sobre sus pies, llorando aun. La escena de ellos dos le recordaba a la imagen de un matrimonio de recién casados. Le recordaba a un cariñoso marido levantando a su dulce mujer para que no tropezase con el escalón y el vestido, evitando así la mala suerte, entrando al domicilio marital. Su corazón se hacía trizas.

Pero el ya había tomado su decisión. No moriría con Kikyo.

XXXXX

Kouga dejó a Kagome sobre el futón. Ella se había quedado dormida. No era de extrañar, estaba agotada. Tantas emociones en tan solo un día habían causado mella en la joven del futuro. Viéndola así, dormida, tendida sobre el lecho se dio cuenta por primera vez de la corta edad de ella. Su cuerpo era el de una joven adulta. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿17? ¿18 años? Los humanos crecían un poco más deprisa que los demonios. También maduraban antes. Aun así, sabiendo que el podría casi doblarla la edad, la deseaba. Maldecía a ese estúpido perro por poseerla, marcarla, por privarle de la felicidad como su hembra. Pero no importaba. Arreglaría cuentas con él. Sabía muy bien donde encontrarle pues su apestoso hedor aun invadía sus fosas nasales. Le había sentido a lo lejos, oculto entre la maleza, observándoles y estaba seguro que Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que le había olido. Por eso también beso a Kagome. Tenía que marcar el que ahora era su territorio.

Kouga salió sin hacer el menor ruido de la casa de madera.

"Sal"

No hubo respuesta.

Kouga olisqueó el aire. El rastro de Inuyasha se había debilitado. Había perdido intensidad. Se cercó a unos arbustos revisándolos, pero Inuyasha ya no se encontraba allí. Kouga miró x todo el perímetro, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que el chucho se había largado. Volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando a la puerta de la cabaña, donde se giro nuevamente. Recorrió con la mirada todo el terreno en un último vistazo.

Nada.

Kouga entró de nuevo en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

XXXXX

"Vamos Kagome, cómetelo"

"Huele raro"

No digas tonterías niña, si te ha gustado siempre"

"¡Que no la quiero Kouga!¡no pienso meterme eso en la boca!"

"Venga no seas cría, abre la boca"

"¡Es muy grande…!"

"Kagome no puede ser mas pequeño!" Kouga la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso ya. Ella le miraba con cara de tortura mientras arrugaba la nariz. El volvió a acercarle el minúsculo trozo de tortilla japonesa a la boca. "Come"

Kagome hizo pucheros "No me gusta…"

"Vamos Kagome, no me ablandarás con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo" el volvió a agitar los palillos insistentemente frente a ella. "Abre la boca. Desde hace un mes no comes apenas nada. No me hagas abrirte la boca yo mismo"

"Eres malo conmigo…sniff sniff" ella sollozaba intentándole hacer cambiar de opinión, así se apiadase de ella. Había decidido que la tortilla japonesa ya no le gustaba.

Kouga la miró a los ojos, penetrándola. Ella no tuvo más remedio y acepto el trozo de comida en su boca.

"¿Ves como no era tan difícil?" dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al saberse vencedor. Todas las comidas desde hace semanas era igual Kagome. Comía como los pollitos, casi nada. No entendía como podía haber cogido algo de peso…. El no podía permitir que Kagome se negase a comer, y siempre terminaba consiguiendo que ella abriese la boca y se tragase el trozo que le daba. No podía resistirse a su mirada penetrante.

BLUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Claro que últimamente siempre terminaba de la misma forma… Vomitándolo todo y borrándole la sonrisa triunfal de la cara. UU

Él tiró el trozo de tortilla que quedaba… también quedaba descartada la tortilla.

"No entiendo lo que te ocurre con la comida Kagome.¿No habrás cogido algún virus estomacal?"Kouga se inclinó sobre ella con la intención de ayudarla, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin arrugar la nariz y apartarse un poco al ver salir el líquido de la boca de Kagome.

"Aggg Kagome… Podías avisar antes de hacer eso…" el color verdoso que adquiría su piel le daba un aspecto bastante cómico a ojos de Kagome. Ella se levantó y se fue a limpiar, mientras le dedicaba un gesto asesino al lobo, que hacía muecas al vómito.

"¿Sango no crees que es extraño el comportamiento de la señorita Kagome?" Miroku había observado la escena que se repetía con cada vez más frecuencia.

"La verdad es que ya había pensado sobre ello…" miró al monje que se había acercado sigilosamente para restregar su cuerpo contra el de la taijilla. El puño de ella hizo un sonoro contacto contra la dura cabeza del hentai, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

"Hablaré con ella" sus piró mientras se levantaba para seguir los pasos de su amiga.

Ese hombre era incapaz de mantener una conversación, siempre terminaba cometiendo un error similar que le llevaba al daño físico. ¿Cuándo aprendería? Si tan solo fuera menos pulpo…

"Kagome quiero hablar contigo"Kagome estaba arrodillada en la orilla del río. Había lavado sus dientes y ahora mojaba su cara para despejarse. Sango se arrodillo cerca de ella, sentándose en el suelo. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien. Tengo el estómago algo revuelto. Le dije a Kouga que la tortilla no me gustaba, que me sentaría mal…pero no me hizo caso" Kagome dejo la toalla con la que secó su cara sobre su neceser y se sentó junto a su amiga, para poder tener una tranquila conversación con ella.

"Te veo mucho mas animada, ¿Kouga te está ayudando mucho verdad?"

"¡Sí! Es un gran amigo y un gran apoyo. Llegó justo en el momento en que más necesitaba un hombro sobre el que sujetarme. Vosotros también me sois de gran ayuda. Pero con Kouga es diferente, me hace reír y rabiar, es como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Me gusta que me vea así, parece que ya a olvidado todo el rollo de que sea su mujer"

"No se yo si habrá desistido de ello Kagome… ¡pero te está haciendo mucho bien!...¿Kagome?" No sabía muy bien como afrontar las palabras que le diría a continuación… En el fondo Kagome no sabía mucho de la vida, era muy inocente…

"¿Ocurre algo Sango?" Kagome la miraba con preocupación al haber visto a su amiga con esa duda en la cara… sus ojos se ensancharon de golpe "¡¡¿No me dirás que al final Miroku y tu…!"

"¡¡¡SHHHHHH!¡No digas esas cosas Kagome!" el sonrojo de la exterminadora provocó la carcajada de Kagome.

"¡Vamos Sango! ¡Si Miroku está deseando tener un hijo contigo!"

"¡No lo digas ni en broma! Con ese pervertido…" Sango estaba alterada y agitaba las manos frenéticamente negando lo evidente, pero Kagome la conocía demasiado bien.

"No me intentes engañar Sango que no funciona conmigo. Se muy bien lo que sientes por él. ¡Se te ve en la cara!"

"¡AHHH! ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta él?"

"jajajajajajajaja, ¡Sango… es Miroku! ¡¿Cómo se va a dar cuenta!" rió a todo pulmón.

"Si es verdad…cómo se va a dar cuenta…" resopló ella.

"Vamos Sango, él sentará la cabeza y lo hará contigo. El te ama"

"El ama a toda la que pueda darle hijos"

"No digas tonterías Sango. Es mujeriego, vale, pero te ama y estoy segura que solo lo hace para que ti te intereses más por el… para llamar tu atención"

"En fin Kagome…" Sango se detuvo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de algo "¡Que no era eso de lo que te quería hablar!" dijo cambiando de tono. Con esa chiquilla siempre pasaba lo mismo. Iba a decirla algo y cuando se daba cuenta estaban hablando de ella y Miroku… siempre se dejaba engañar… quizás no fuese tan inocente… podría tener razón después de todo…

"¿Qué me querías decir entonces…?" La mirada de Kagome quedó fija en un punto tras el cuerpo de su amiga, su rostro adquirió una liguera palidez.

"¿Kagome?¿Estás bien?¿Qué pasa?" Sango se giró buscando aquello que había paralizado a su amiga.

Allí estaban. Flotando. Las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo.

Kagome se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque. Sango la seguía de cerca, llamándola a gritos que parecían no ser escuchados por Kagome. Siguió a las serpientes, hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque donde se encontraba Kikyo, esperándola.

Ella la miró de arriba abajo, analizándola. Kagome tragó con dificultad. Había esperado este encuentro durante un mes. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba preguntarle.

"¿Dónde está Inuyasha?" temía que sus peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

"Conmigo, pero ya lo sabías ¿Verdad?" sonrió malévolamente. Le gustaba hacer sufrir a esa niña. Inuyasha le había negado su cuerpo y eso la hacía enfurecer, pero dañar a Kagome le producía un placentero bienestar. "¿Aun no has comprendido que él no se quedará contigo… porque me ama a mi?"

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica de cabello azabache.

En ese preciso momento Inuyasha apareció olfateando el aire "Kagome…" se quedó estático observándola. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas aterciopeladas, recorriéndola y haciendo un sendero por ellas.

Kagome le miró a los ojos, intentando descifra en ellos. Sango colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome. Ella sollozó y se soltó bruscamente, apartándose, y echando a correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas, alejándola de allí en dirección al pozo.

"¡¿Qué le has dicho!" siseó.

"Ve tras ella, la necesitamos" Kikyo se dio la vuelta, alejándose hacia lo mas profundo del bosque.

"¡No te atrevas, no permitiré que la lastimes otra vez!" Sango le miró con rabia desafiándolo.

"Aparta, no quiero hacerte daño… tu… tu no lo entiendes"

"¿¡Qué tengo que entender?¡No vales nada!"

"¡No es contigo con quién tengo que hablar!" Inuyasha la apartó suavemente para no hacerla daño y corrió tras Kagome. Sus poderes demoníacos le permitían correr velozmente y alcanzar los pasos de Kagome con facilidad.

La vio ahí, sentada en el pozo, disponiéndose a saltar.

"¡Quieta! ¡No saltes!" gritó mientras corría hacia ella.

"¡No te acerques a ella!" Kouga estaba apunto de alcanzar a Inuyasha. Había sentido su presencia y su desarrollado olfato capto su aroma en el aire.

"¡Olvídame lobo sarnoso!" Inuyasha de un salto se colocó junto a Kagome sujetándola por la cintura.

Todo ocurrió muy lentamente para Kagome. Ella miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Inuyasha que tiraba de ella por la cintura. Después miró a Kouga quién se encontraba muy cerca con el brazo extendido gritando lo que parecía su nombre, mientras ella caía lentamente siendo arrastrada dentro del pozo.

Cuándo Kouga alcanzó el pozo y saltó dentro Kagome ya no estaba. Habían cruzado. Los dos.

Continuará….

Ainsssssssssss veis como soy buena!XDDDD como regalo de Navidad os he puesto otro capítulo. Seguís deseando mi cabeza en bandeja? Bueno yo me despido por ahora y os deseo unas felices fiestas, una buen entrada al nuevo año, sin atragantarse. Recordad hay que ponerse algo rojo! Que os lo paséis muy bien en vuestras respectivas fiestas y no os paséis con el alcohol, ya que con los dulces si que os pasareis XDDDD

Habrá continuación después de las navidades, pero puede que sea en febrero chan chan XDDDD lo siento pero es que tengo exámenes….

Muchos besitos a todos, que no tengo tiempo de poneros notita a todos! Pero que me acuerdo de todos los que me leéis!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LIMA / LEMON 

DESPERTANDO EL DESEO

Capítulo anterior 

"_¡Quieta! ¡No saltes!" Gritó mientras corría hacia ella._

"_¡No te acerques a ella!" Kouga estaba apunto de alcanzar a Inuyasha. Había sentido su presencia y su desarrollado olfato captó su aroma en el aire._

"_¡Olvídame lobo sarnoso!" Inuyasha de un salto se colocó junto a Kagome sujetándola por la cintura._

_Todo ocurrió muy lentamente para Kagome. Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Inuyasha que tiraba de ella por la cintura. Después miró a Kouga quién se encontraba muy cerca con el brazo extendido gritando lo que parecía su nombre, mientras ella caía lentamente siendo arrastrada dentro del pozo._

_Cuándo Kouga alcanzó el pozo y saltó dentro Kagome ya no estaba. Habían cruzado. Los dos._

_Continuará…._

**Nota: quiero aclarar una posible confusión... en el final del capítulo anterior Inuyasha y Kagome entran al pozo antes que Kouga, por lo que Kouga no cambia de época. Kouga sigue en el pasado.**

Capítulo 5

El sonido de los cuerpos al chocar contra el suelo retumbó en el interior del pozo.

Kagome abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al adentrarse al vacío, al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el suelo que acababa de aparecer bajo ella golpeándolo suavemente a lo largo de su figura. Escrutó el final del pozo, avistando el techo que le indicaba el traspaso del tiempo. Se hallaba al otro lado del pozo. Sintió unos finos cabellos en su cara y unos fuertes brazos apresando su cintura. El cuerpo prácticamente sobre ella se movió.

Inuyasha vio aparecer el suelo bajo sus pies y sujeto mejor el cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo. Quiso caer el primero para que ella no se golpease y que ella cayese sobre él, pero no supo como ocurrió, ni si fue el atrayente aumento del olor de su hembra la causa por la que tropezó y acabo medio tumbado sobre Kagome y con la cabeza enterrada entre su cuello y su hombro. Sus manos aun se adherían a la cintura de la chica posesivamente.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa postura?¿En que momento su cuerpo pensó por si mismo y decidió que oprimir a Kagome bajo su cuerpo era mejor posición?

Inuyasha se movió, apartando las manos de la estrecha cintura, colocándolas en el suelo e incorporándose unos palmos del suelo encontrándose con dos enormes ojos mirándole sorprendidos. La mirada de Kagome le sumió en la más hipnótica experiencia, pues se perdía en esa mirada que le arrebataba la movilidad de su ser.

Kagome giró la vista encontrándose con esa ambarina mirada que tanto había anhelado. Esos preciosos ojos de un color tan extraño que la cautivaron desde casi el primer momento en que los vio. Sintió que su respiración se cortaba en algún momento. Un mes había pasado desde que sin previo viso y sin motivo se vio privada de esas lagunas doradas y ahora que las tenía enfrente no podía articular palabra alguna. Todas las preguntas que se había hecho durante el tiempo en que se halló negada de su persona se disiparon en su mente, quedándose en blanco. Las hebras de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

Su mujer, su Kagome. ¿Por qué no podía decir absolutamente nada?¿Por qué parecía haberse olvidado del habla. Él había venido aquí anhelándola, aunque había algo importante que tenía que decirle. Un mar de sentimientos se removían en su interior. No sabía como afrontar la situación, no encontraba las palabras con las que empezar...había tanto que decir...

Inuyasha posó sus ojos en los labios de Kagome durante apenas unos segundos que no pasaron inadvertidos por la chica, que humedeció los labios sin darse cuenta, antes de volver a clavar su dorada mirada en la de kagome.

Ella fue a hablar, pero no salieron palabras, sino un suave suspiro que hizo estremecer al hanyou. ¿Era la proximidad de Inuyasha lo que le impedía obedecer a su mente, que le gritaba que se alejara de su cuerpo? Sintió los dedos de él recorrer suavemente sus mejillas. Ella cerró los ojos entregándose a esa pequeña caricia, mientras sus brazos se cernían entorno a la espalda de ese hombre que tanto había extrañado y que ahora tenia entre sus brazos, siendo incapaz de reprochar.

Inuyasha acarició el contorno de su ojo izquierdo con la yema de sus dedos. La había echado tanto de menos... Se había acercado todas y cada una de las noches desde que se separo de su lado, esperando verla pero sin llegar a acercarse por temor a verse descubierto por el lobo que ahora vivía con ella y sus amigos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente aspirando el aroma de ella. Al abrirlos se encontró con los de Kagome buscándole ávidamente, recorriéndole. Un brillo desaparecido había vuelto a sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos encontraron la forma de comunicarse las palabras que sus mentes eran incapaces de expresar.

Sus bocas se unieron bruscamente en un ávido deseo de saciarse mutuamente. Sus manos, a ambos lados dela cabeza de ella, cobraron vida y se aventuraron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras a su espalda las manos de ella hacían lo mismo.

Kagome mordió el labio inferior de Inuyasha, mientras tomaba aire tras sentir sus pulmones vacíos, para luego tomar impulso con su cuerpo y girar sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, tomando el control.

En sus ojos se podía leer el deseo y la lujuria que la dominaban. Con fuerza metió las manos entre el haori de Inuyasha abriéndole de un tirón, para luego hacer lo mismo con el fondo blanco. Inuyasha presionó con su pelvis entre la intimidad de ella, que respondió con un movimiento circular de sus caderas. Kagome se inclinó sobre él llenándole el pecho de besos, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, y acompañándolos con caricias de sus manos. Sintió el sexo de él endurecerse bajo ella, que volvió a ejercer presión con su cadera sobre la excitación creciente del chico, para luego tomar sus labios nuevamente, ahogando un ronco gemido naciente en la garganta del chico.

Inuyasha rodeó el cuerpo de Kagome con sus brazos y giró sobre ella, quedando nuevamente sobre ella. Se deshizo de sus prendas superiores, que le molestaban restándole movilidad, y levantó las piernas de Kagome, que ella enrolló entorno a su cintura, mientras él hacía presión contra su sexo aun cubierto por prendas de vestir. Kagome entreabrió la boca para facilitar la entrada del aire del que se acababa de haber visto privada al recibir ese contacto. Su piel estaba cada vez mas caliente. Inuyasha abrió la camisa que ella llevaba puesta de un tirón, reventando los botones que saltaron perdiéndose por el suelo y la oscuridad del pozo.

Kagome arqueó la espalda, mientras él agarraba uno de sus pechos y volvía apoderarse de la boca de ella, que se vio invadida por un cuerpo blando que la recorría en un juego al que se sumo su lengua. La excitación de ella impactó en el olfato de él, haciéndole perder un poco más el control sobre sí mismo. La necesitaba. Siempre la había necesitado.

Inuyasha masajeó el pecho de ella con una mano, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían a su paso. Aprisionó uno de los pezones con su boca, tras liberar la boca de Kagome, haciendo círculos y succiones sobre el. Eso arrancaba mas gemidos de Kagome. Con su mano libre se deshizo del short de ella, rasgándolo al igual que con la ropa intima, y alejó las prendas de ambos cuerpos, dejándola desnuda.

Con locura cubrió su cuerpo con ansioso besos desesperados, bajando del pecho al estómago, de ahí a las caderas para luego recorrer las piernas hasta la punta de los pies y después volver a subir para besar la única zona de su cuerpo que aun no había probado.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha abría su sexo y posaba sus labios en el. Un sonido de sorpresa, acompañado de un pequeño brinco corporal, escapó al control de Kagome, pues no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de Inuyasha. Durante unos instantes su nerviosismo hacía aquello nuevo que él la estaba haciendo la hicieron desviar su atención, sin darse cuenta, a ese movimiento que realizaba con su boca en su intimidad. Sus sentidos más atentos a lo que él hacía tensaron su cuerpo.

Inuyasha notó la rigidez de kagome al instante en que colocó su lengua en la entrada a su interior. Eso le desconcertó un poco. Con cuidado pasó su lengua por la abertura y la subió rodeando el pequeño botón, apretándolo con sus labios, estirándolo, y volviendo a dar rápidas pasadas con su lengua alrededor. Sintió a Kagome retorcerse y una sonrisa inevitable se formo en sus labios. El aumento del aroma de la excitación de Kagome impacto de lleno en su rostro, atontándolo, acompañado de un espeso liquido que brotaba de su interior y que él recogió con su lengua.

Kagome no sabía que era lo que él estaba haciendo ahí abajo, pero en un momento pasó de estar tensa y nerviosa a relajada y entregada cuando una oleada de calor empezó a brotar en su vientre hasta explotar en pequeñas descargas que recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndola convulsionarse y cerrar sus ojos. Tras eso no puedo seguir pendiente de los movimientos del hanyou pues nuevas oleadas la azotaban sintiendo la necesidad de gritar muy alto.

Inuyasha se esta volviendo loco. Su aroma tan excitado le embriagaba y le aceleraba como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Su lengua comenzó a trabajar más rápido inconscientemente y al mismo tiempo las caderas de Kagome también lo hicieron, mientras notables gemido salían de su boca sin poder ser contenidos.. Él sentía toda la sangre agolparse en su sexo al punto de estallar, oprimiéndole. No podía más.

En un nuevo arranque de lujuria separó su cara en un rápido movimiento del sexo de ella poniéndose de rodillas y deslizando las manos bajo su cintura, la alzó atrayéndola hacia sí, pera luego sujetar con fuerza sus nalgas, izándola contra su cuerpo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y la apoyaba en una de las paredes del pozo. El cuerpo de Kagome quedó aprisionado entre la pared e Inuyasha. Ese movimiento fue tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en un momento se encontró de estar tumbada en el suelo a hallarse estampada contra la pared x el cuerpo del hanyou. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

Inuyasha se deshizo con rapidez de su pantalón, que calló hasta el suelo al quitar el nudo que lo mantenía sujeto a su cintura, y se apoderó nuevamente de su boca a lo que Kagome respondió ávidamente. Él observó el rostro de ella mientras la besaba... las tonalidades rosas que adquiría su mujer al hallarse excitada le volvían loco. Cerró los ojos entregándose al juego de lenguas y caricias que ella le brindaba con sus suaves manos. Colocó su miembro en la entrada a su interior, rozándolo primero, manchándose con el jugo que manaba de ella, e introduciéndose después con fuerza libre y rápidamente.

El cuerpo de Kagome parecía estar echo para él. Es como si hubiese sido modelada a precisión de ante mano para unirse a él, pues ambos cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección.

Inuyasha inició vaivenes suaves contra Kagome, pero su excitación le impidió seguir ese ritmo, abandonándolo, para realizar salvajes embestidas que arrancaban gritos a la joven. Ella se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello con los brazos, a su cadera con las piernas, para evitar salir despedida hacia delante ante la pasión de Inuyasha. En esa posición podía seguirle moviéndose contra el cuándo embestía logrando una penetración mas profunda. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se hacían mas roncas y los gemidos de Kagome resonaban en el pozo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sus cuerpos sudados se mezclaban. Sus alientos se unían. Sus bocas se juntaban. El fuego de su interior les quemaba.

Kagome arqueó el cuerpo y metió los dedos entre las hebras plateadas hasta alcanzar las suaves orejas del hanyou, acariciándolas. Estiró su cuello, permitiendo los besos de él sobre este.

Inuyasha volvió a acelerar sus movimientos. Ya no pensaba. En realidad hacía rato que había dejado de hacerlo. Su cuerpo se calentaba y actuaba con vida propia. Pequeñas gotas acuosas se formaban en su nuca, recorriendo la espalda en pequeños riachuelos. Una pequeña presión se formaba en su bajo vientre y amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro. La felicidad le inundaba.

Las convulsiones de Kagome le indicaron que ella estaba alcanzando su punto máximo, llegando al éxtasis. Sonrió, no podía aguantar más. Su sexo se endureció un poco mas para finalmente relajarse tras expulsar su semilla en su interior. Su mente quedó en blanco durante un par de segundos, al tiempo que su cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas, tras las cuales volvió a abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Kagome clavando sus colmillos en la marca echa tiempo atrás.

Kagome notó como su piel se rompía y dos afilados cuerpos se introducían en su carne, sin poder suprimir un pequeño grito de dolor mientras dos hilillos calientes se deslizaban por su cuello hasta perderse entre su pecho.

En cuanto Inuyasha separó su boca del cuello de Kagome sintió sus piernas temblar y cayó al suelo abatido, con Kagome encima, quedando esta sentada sobre él. Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad pero no dejaba de abrazar a la joven que ahora se había tumbado sobre su pecho. La sangre de ella goteaba ocasionalmente sobre su pecho. Deslizo su brazo entorno a su figura y posó un beso sobre su cabeza. Su respiración se estaba tornando más calmada, al igual que la de ella cuyos tambores martilleaban en el pecho de Inuyasha mezclándose con los suyos.

Fueron largos minutos en los que no dijeron nada, solo se abrazaban tendidos en el suelo del pozo, escuchando sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos mismos, transmitiéndose la calidez y el anhelo del otro. No fue hasta pasado un buen rato cuando la suave brisa del poso se hizo molesta, una vez enfriados sus cuerpos desnudos. El frío cosquilleo que recorrió sus cuerpos les hizo reaccionar. Kagome recordó que necesitaba respuestas e Inuyasha evocó en su mente el motivo de su visita.

Kagome buscó con la mirada sus ropas, descubriendo que no quedaba mucho de ellas. Molesta tomó las prendas para comprobar si quedaba alguna de la que pudiera servirse, pero todas estaban echas jirones. Que manía tenia Inuyasha de romperle la ropa...

El Haori de Inuyasha callo sobre su cabeza sin darse cuenta, por lo que al levantar la vista se encontró a Inuyasha poniéndose los pantalones y evitando mirarla los ojos por haber roto toda su ropa. Kagome se colocó la prenda y la ató alrededor de su cuerpo. Se acercó a la escalerita que habían colgado tiempo atrás en el pozo y se dispuso a subir colocando un pie sobre ella. Inuyasha la tomó dela cintura y de un salto la sacó del pozo, soltándola una vez tomado tierra nuevamente. Sus miradas se encontraros durante un largo rato, buscando las palabras con las que empezar a hablar.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Él pudo leer en sus ojos la angustia.

"...Yo...no quería...pero... tuve que hacerlo..."Inuyasha vio como Kagome arrugaba su nariz. En otro momento habría pensado que adoraba ese pequeño gesto al igual que muchos otros de ella, pero en ese momento solo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y una presión en su corazón. Se sintió como un canalla al imaginarse lo que ella habría sufrido al marcharse...al irse con Kikyo.

" Todo este tiempo...has estado con ella ¿verdad?" Inuyasha bajo la mirada hasta el suelo._ ¿Que se supone que le diré?¿Qué me marche para morir con Kikyo?_

"¡Mírame Inuyasha!" Kagome tiró del pelo del hanyou obligándole a levantar la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que le miraban con furia. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Yo..." Inuyasha se veía incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Esa mirada endurecida le dañaba asustaba, pero sabía que merecía todos y cada uno de sus gritos, reproches, enfados... y mucho más.

"¿Qué soy para ti Inuyasha?" Gritó " te desfogas conmigo para luego regresar con ella..¿¡No te cansas de jugar?" Las lagrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pero luchaba con fuerzas para no derramarlas. No ahora.

"¡No!¡Yo no juego contigo!...yo... es...¡Kagome yo no quiero separarme de ti!"

"¿Entonces porque te vas?"

"lo prometí..."

"¡Lo prometiste!¿Debo aplaudir que me abandones porque lo prometiste?"

"Le prometí que iría con ella al infierno... no puedo faltar... no puedo..." Inuyasha apretaba sus puños con fuerza, provocándose heridas con sus garras en las palmas de sus manos. Kagome le miro y soltó un bufido, mientras agitaba las manos sobre su cabeza.

"¿¡No te das cuenta de que esa promesa es una estupidez?¡¡Inuyasha ella es egoísta! ¡Solo quiere que mueras porque ella eligió morir! ¿No lo ves? ¡Murió porque quiso!¡¡No le debes nada!" gritó cansada

"¡Le debo mi vida Kagome! No puedo dejarla morir sola, ella murió por mi culpa"

"¿¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?¡Fue culpa de Naraku, no tuya! Además si Kikyo era un alma pura..¿Por qué fue al infierno?"

"¡Por mi culpa!Ella no podía enamorarse, su deber era estar sola con la joya y nosotros...¡Kikyo perdió su pureza al entregarse a mí!" Inuyasha observó el rostro de Kagome, la palidez que adquirió, sus ojos desmesuradamente desencajados, el sonido de sorpresa escapando por sus labios... "La acompañare hasta el final" Tampoco podía decirla que no pensaba morir con ella... si se lo decía...podía terminar por enterarse Kikyo y entonces nunca le dejaría libre por propia voluntad.

"Entonces...¿a qué has venido?" Ella sonó abatida. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. _Si no se quedaría con ella...¿a qué había vuelto?_

"Kikyo necesita tu ayuda..."

Kagome rió "mi ayuda...¿y si no quiero dársela?"

"Kagome...es importante que la ayudes para poder vencer a Naraku" Inuyasha se detuvo unos instantes para verla reaccionar. Ella le instó a seguir con un movimiento de su mano. "Naraku es vulnerable al poder de una miko mas que a otra cosa. Creo que es el único poder que podría vencerle."

"Tu ya tienes a Kikyo, ¿para qué me necesitas a mí?"

"si unís vuestras fuerzas... vuestro poder se verá incrementado...y podremos derrotarle"

"Hay algo que me escama...¿Kikyo no tiene un poder superior al mío? Ella nunca querría que yo la ayudase. ¿Qué otro motivo hay?"

"Ella... se esta muriendo..."

"Me parece bien, es lo que tiene que hacer" la frialdad de Kagome impresionó a Inuyasha.

"¿Co..Cómo puedes decir eso Kagome?

"¿El que?¿Qué se muera?" Kagome sonrió "¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que se debilita... no sé... porque esta muerta ya? Ella nunca debió revivir Inuyasha. ¿No te resulta extraño que una sacerdotisa tenga naturaleza diabólica? Ella, que debería dar su vida por los demás, arrebata sus almas para poder vivir?"

" ella coge almas de aquellos que acaban de morir... no mata para vivir... ella esta viva...a su manera"

"Inuyasha, si ella estuviera viva, si no hubiese muerto yo no estaría aquí y no tendría su alma." Inuyasha desvió la mirada "Soy su reencarnación y ella es una burda imitación de barro y huesos de lo que fue en vida. No debería existir un apersona junto con su reencarnación Inuyasha. Kikyo debería estar muerta"

"Pero no lo esta... y yo no puedo darle la espalda..."

"pero a mí si puedes" susurró "Vete"

Inuyasha se volvió a mirarla, esperanzado. Ella tenía que ayudarles, pero le daba miedo preguntarle de nuevo. "Kagome..¿ Nos ayudaras?"

Kagome se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta que estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de su cuerpo. Inuyasha retrocedió ante el fulgor que desprendían los ojos de Kagome. Kagome siguió acercándose lentamente, fría, agresiva... Inuyasha sintió crecer su nerviosismo y retrocedió dos pasos más, chocando contra el pozo. La mirada de odió de Kagome le hizo temblar.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y empujo con fuerza. Inuyasha trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose dentro del pozo.

"¡Kag..!"

"¡¡¡¡OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!"

El efecto del conjuro se sumó al de la gravedad, impulsando el cuerpo del hanyu hacia el fondo del pozo con fuerza sepultándolo en la otra época a dos metros bajo tierra. Una bandada de pájaros levantó el vuelto con el estruendo que se escucho en la zona.

"Mierda...Kag...Kagome.." Inuyasha luchaba contra el efecto del conjuro para poder despegarse del suelo. La boca le sabía a tierra causándole una desagradable sensación.

Una mano le asió con fuerza de la espalda, levantándolo velozmente y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del pozo, sintiendo sus huesos crujir contra la dura roca arrancándole un quejido. Ante él Kouga le miraba con el rostro ensombrecido, amenazante y despidiendo rabia por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Continuara...

Siento la tardanza...pero ya los exámenes me han tenido ocupada. Me ha quedado más corto que otras veces, vaya. Me esta constando escribir ahora los capítulos...tengo un poco de bloqueo...pero espero poder solucionarlo pronto

Siento decir que me gusta complicar las cosas y luego tengo problemas para arreglarlas XDDDD pero bueno como ya se me como acabara el Fic, pues me lo voy medio inventado según escribo. La verdad que Inuyasha y Kagome no han hablado mucho en este capítulo, pero ya hablaran. Al final todo se solucionará. Pero quiero que sigan enfadadillos un poco más. Además ahora le quiero dar más papelillo a Kouga...jijijiji

piri-chan.anti-kikio: ¡hola guapa! Me encanta lo entregada que eres tía XDDDDD muerte a Kikyooooooooooo ejejeje. Ais mujer no adelantes acontecimientos jijiji. ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones? Momento maruja XDDDDDDDD

Ninfa de la noche: ¡¡¡gracias! Feliz año a ti también (vaya felicitar el año en febrero queda raro XDDDD) pues deje el capitulo ahí porque soy mala básicamente XDDDDD y porque quise dejar el lemon para el siguiente, que con el sonfic, quise dejarlo así de bonito

Kathleen Potter Lupin: pues fijate que termine ayer los exámenes y hoy te publico XDDDD los exámenes...ejum XDDD bien más o menos XDDDDD unos mejor que otros...tiroriiii. con la fea de Kikyo te has quedado con las ganas de saberlo, porque hasta el final no se sabrá que pasa con ella...

Xgirl1: jude todas queréis un mini Inuyasha... pues yo no lo quiero mini XDDDDDDDDDD yo lo quiero grande y brutote para mi XDDDDDDDDDD ejum ya me desviado. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, aunque es un poco simple la verdad...jejeje

Catumy: tumi guapa no seas perra, ¿qué es eso de insultar? XDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno encima que he sido bueno y te envié un trozo no seas mala conmigo sniff sniff. Bombo? Q bombo? A lo mejor es psicológico...XDDDDDD

Lorena: joe cuantas cosas me has dicho... pues a ver..largo largo.. No creo, no sé ni si llegare a 10 capítulos XDDDD pero tampoco te lo aseguro, porque me lo voy inventando según lo escribo. Creado tengo el final y algunas escenas así intermedias en la cabeza, pero vamos que yo el fic lo voy creando cobre la marcha. Escenas de romances habrá más, me encanta el lemon y pondré más. Kouga no va a desaparecer aun, lo siento. Le tengo un papel reservado. Y Kikyo.. bueno Kikyo es perra en sí XDDD

InuAkai: ¿que te perdiste?¿ y a donde fuiste? XDDD ains guapa yo también la tengo manía. Esta vez actualizare antes, don't worry.

angel sin alas: hola! Pues me he tardado en actualizar dos meses casi porque he estado de exámenes hasta ayer. Pero por lo general actualizo antes. Bueno la verdad es que soy un poco vaga y publico cuando me da XDDDD. ¡¡Y morirá no lo dudes!

gossa: ¡que sorpresón Gossa!¡No esperaba que leyeses mi fic! Pues me alegro que te guste aunque yo soy mucho de lemon, parecen conejos XDDDD la escena contra la pared XDDDDD me moló un huevo. Pues la cosa es que el primer capitulo es tan largo porque era un oneshort y al final decidí continuarlo...y la verdad me esta gustando el fic un besote guapa

gertrudis: niñaaaaa con aprendiendo a ser un hombre me pongo mañana, a ver si lo encuentro que no se donde lo he metido! Kouga para el siguiente capítulo XDDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LIMA / LEMON 

DESPERTANDO EL DESEO

"XXX" hablan los personajes

_XXX_ piensan los personajes

XXX cambio de escena

Capítulo anterior 

Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y empujo con fuerza. Inuyasha trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose dentro del pozo.

"_¡Kag..!"_

"_¡¡¡¡OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!"_

_El efecto del conjuro se sumó al de la gravedad, impulsando el cuerpo del hanyu hacia el fondo del pozo con fuerza sepultándolo en la otra época a dos metros bajo tierra. Una bandada de pájaros levantó el vuelto con el estruendo que se escucho en la zona._

"_Mierda...Kag...Kagome.." Inuyasha luchaba contra el efecto del conjuro para poder despegarse del suelo. La boca le sabía a tierra causándole una desagradable sensación._

_Una mano le asió con fuerza de la espalda, levantándolo velozmente y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del pozo, sintiendo sus huesos crujir contra la dura roca arrancándole un quejido. Ante él Kouga le miraba con el rostro ensombrecido, amenazante y despidiendo rabia por todos los poros de su cuerpo._

_Continuara..._

Capítulo 6 

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?" Rugió al tiempo que le lanzaba un puñetazo que fue a estrellarse donde momentos antes estaba la cabeza de Inuyasha. Kouga giró para encararle nuevamente haciendo chirriar sus dientes con rabia. Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor mortecino mientras calculaba la distancia que les separaba para preparar su siguiente golpe.

"No tengo nada que explicarte a ti, estúpido sarnoso" Las orejas de Inuyasha apuntaros rígidas al cielo, alertas a cualquier sonido que identificase un movimiento del joukai que tenía delante y al mismo tiempo en una pose agresiva idéntica a la de un can antes de atacar.

Kouga tronó sus nudillos y volvió a la carga tomando al hanyou por el cuello, clavándole las garras, donde pequeños riachuelos Burdeos brotaron veloces y descendieron por el cuello. Inuyasha se revolvió entre las manos de Kouga, buscando una salida, pero finalmente clavando sus garras de la misma manera en los brazos del joukai. El aroma de Kagome estaba impregnado con fuerza en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, pero había un olor mezclado entre el de perro y su mujer que le hacía enfurecerse en mayor medida, llevándole a limites insospechados de odio y rabia. Un olor que le incitaba a romperle al hanyou todos y cada uno de sus huesos.

"¡Apestas a cópula chucho! El olor te rodea de forma asfixiante...¿¡Cómo te atreves?"Apretó más su agarre, oprimiéndole las vías respiratorias... si seguía así terminaría estrangulándolo.

"¡Keh! Es mi mujer y podemos hacer ESO y lo que nos dela gana. Tu no puedes hacer nada estúpido lobo" El ladrido posesivo y arrogante de Inuyasha fue como una bofetada para el joukai. Kouga soltó el cuello enfurecido por la afirmación que acababa de salir de la boca de Inuyasha y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, ardiendo y acelerándolo.

"¡No permitiré que vuelvas a tocarla!" Descargó el puño contra la mejilla del hanyou al tiempo que sintió el puño de este hundirse en la boca de su estomago sacándole el aire y lanzándole varios metros hacía la pared a su espalda. Casi sin darle tiempo a recomponerse Inuyasha arremetió con furia contra él.

"¡Eres tú el que no tiene que acercarse a ella!" Su golpe fue desviado por un veloz manotazo de Kouga quién luego estrelló un pie contra el costado del hanyou, estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared de la izquierda. El cuerpo de Inuyasha chocó contra la dura piedra, que se resquebrajo y de la que se desprendieron varias piedras menores. La pared no soportaría un golpe como ese nuevamente sin derrumbarse. Kouga se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha sin darle tiempo a levantarse, propinándole una fuerte patada en la cara a Inuyasha le empujaba adventádolo lejos de sí mismo.

Inuyasha se levantó enseñándole los dientes. Los gruñidos subían por su garganta y se juntaban en su boca, resonando en el interior del pozo. La sangre comenzaba a manar de su boca en un débil riachuelo hacia el mentón. Pasó su lengua por fuera, saboreándola antes de escupir a un lado.

Kouga sonrió, su estado no era muy diferente. Pequeñas dotas de sangre caían de sus brazos y se mezclaban con la arena. Las heridas abiertas en ambos brazos, producto de las garras del hanyou, alimentaban las gotas que caían al suelo.

"Ella me pidió que me quedara a su lado... pero tu eso ya lo sabes ¿ verdad? Lo vistes con tus propios ojos. Estabas allí esa noche hace poco más de un mes."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Guarde distancias" siseó apretando los dientes.

Kouga soltó una carcajada "¿Olvidas que tengo mejor olfato que tú? Aun podía oler tu hedor"

Kouga disfrutó los momentos de amargura y dolor que causó en el mitad bestia.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón oprimirse al recordar las palabras de Kagome de esa noche... y no solo las palabras... a su mente acudió la imagen de ella en sus abrazos y sintió la sangre hervir carcomiéndole por dentro. Kouga observó la expresión de él, regocijándose del dolor inflingido en el hanyou. Inuyasha estalló en gritos coléricos y desgarradores, arremetiendo contra Kouga sin acertar los golpes fácilmente esquivados por el lobo.

"¡¡¡Me da igual lo que ella dijera! Es mi mujer, tiene mi marca y por las reglas de los demonios eso significa que me pertenece.¡Tengo derecho a matarte por tan siquiera acercarte a ella sin mi permiso!" La ira había desconcentrado al hanyou de la pelea, el cual también luchaba para recuperar el control sobre si mismo y volver a encauzar la situación a un momento en que acertara con los golpes en el ágil cuerpo que le esquivaba.

"Me quedaré a su lado como me pidió. ¡Yo no la abandonaré como hiciste tu! En cambio, tu puedes volver a largarte con el cadáver andante ¿acaso no abandonaste a Kagome por una mujer muerta?" El puño de Inuyasha impactó con violencia en la cara del demonio. Sus labios se tiñeron de un liquido oscuro y espeso que limpió con su antebrazo. Kouga observó la sangre y soltó una carcajada.

"¿Te molesta que la llame muerta?" Nuevo puñetazo de Inuyasha, esta vez esquivado por el joukai.

"Sabes de sobra lo que es. Apesta a cadáver, a barro y a huesos, y tu también lo has olido" Kouga esquivó una serie de golpes y contraatacó con una patada que se hundió en el estómago de Inuyasha con desmedida fuerza.. Un borbotón de sangre salió impulsado de la boca del medio demonio salpicando el rostro de Kouga. El espeso líquido manó débilmente de la boca de Inuyasha, deslizándose por su mentón y manchando sus ropas. Kouga entrecerró los ojos, sin importarle la sangre que chorreaba por su mejilla, y dedicó una fría y heladora mirada al hanyou, el cual apretaba sus puños clavando sus garras en las palmas de sus manos. La sangre escurría entre sus dedos y goteaba en el suelo.

"Los muertos deben seguir muertos. Esa sacerdotisa es una aberración de la naturaleza. Un error, y como error que es al final volverá a su lugar: entre los gusanos. Kikyo debe morir"

"¡¡¡¡CALLATE!" Inuyasha se tapó los oídos.

"¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que ese muñeco de barro, ese cadáver en vida, esa no muerta... que esa cosa hace tiempo que murió y dejó de ser la sacerdotisa que conocías?¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que está muerta?"

Un grito animal salió de la garganta del hanyou. Extendió sus manos hacia Kouga, con las garras extendidas y las blandió contra él asestándole repetidos arañazos. Kouga sujetó sus brazos y lo golpeo varias veces.

Inuyasha se rompía por dentro; Kouga le decía lo mismo que antes le dijo Kagome.

_ Los muertos deben seguir muertos _

El ya sabía que Kikyo estaba muerta, pero ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?¿Por qué le dolía tanto? El ya no amaba a esa mujer, pero formaba parte de su pasado. No podía olvidarlo sin más. No quería olvidarla. Recordarla como un cadáver errante en busca de venganza le partía le alma. Pero ellos tenían razón. Había perdido a Kagome por culpa de Kikyo. Había decidido que el no moriría con ella, aunque sí la acompañaría hasta el final. Pero tenía que recuperar a Kagome. Alejarla de ese lobo.

Kouga le zarandeó. Inuyasha parpadeó y miró a su rival. Un gran oponente. Su peor rival, no solo en fuerza y velocidad, sino también con la mujer que amaba. Su obstáculo para recuperar a Kagome. Pero después de todo, ella aun le amaba ¿no?. Algo de ventaja tenía sobre Kouga. Si no fuera así, Kagome le habría rechazado en vez de ceder a sus deseos más animales.

Kouga hablaba pero Inuyasha no escuchaba... Ahora reía.¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese lobo estúpido?

Inuyasha le miró con incertidumbre. ¿Hijo? ¿Qué hijo? Se levantó y le tomo por los hombros con violencia, acercando su rostro al suyo.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Bramó furioso son entender que era lo que le había puesto así.

Kouga sonrió misterioso. "Kagome espera un hijo... un hijo mío"

XXXXXX

Kagome bajo las manos una vez que Inuyasha desapareció en el interior del pozo. Ambas manos colgaron fláccidamente a sus costados. Aun no creía lo que había pasado... pero una cosa era segura... por fin le dijo la verdad sobre Kikyo, por fin le dejó saber sobre sus pensamientos más recónditos sobre esa mujer... Vio de nuevo el dolor marcado en el rostro de Inuyasha al decirle esas palabras y sonrió, aunque pequeñas gotas salinas mancharon sus mejillas. Tanto dolor...¿Cuándo iba a terminar?

Su estómago dio un vuelco y corrió hacia la casa, encerrándose en el baño y abalanzándose sobre el inodoro. Vomitó hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Algo no estaba bien.

Abrió el grifo, dejando que inundara la bañera de agua caliente, mientras se quitaba el haori rojo de Inuyasha. Se sentó dentro dela bañera, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, relajando su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, el agua mojaba su cuerpo mientras el silencio de la casa solo era interrumpido por el chapoteo del chorro que descendía en cascada del grifo, mezclándose con el agua ya acumulada en la cavidad de la bañera. Sin poder evitarlo su llanto se levanto rompiendo con esa tranquilidad. Sus gemidos lastimeros, desgarradores resonaron por la casa vacía. El líquido masculino se escurría entre sus piernas y se diluía con el agua. Kagome abrazo su cuerpo, dándose confort y autoprotección, intentando consolarse y detener su amargo llanto. De golpe sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y su piel adquirió un tono mortecino.¿Cuánto hacía de su última menstruación? Si no recordaba mal... hacía días que tendría que tendría que haberle bajado el periodo. De hecho tendría que haber menstruado después de su primer encuentro con el hanyou, tras la fiesta de Hojou, Kagome miró sus dedos y empezó a contar, antes de quedarse paralizada, ¡y de eso hacía ya mas de mes y medio! Se tapo la boca al recordar lo que medía hora antes había sucedido en el pozo y diversas imágenes expulsando la comida golpearon su mente.

_ ¡No podía ser!¡No podía pasarle eso a ella! _

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y salió de la bañera a trompicones, corriendo aun mojada hasta su habitación. Con temblorosas manos miró su calendario donde llevaba la cuenta de sus periodos y comprobó que el retraso era de casi dos meses. Su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos amenazaron con desbordarse de nuevo, mientras su dedo se deslizaba por los días que marcaba el calendario, donde se apreciaba un gran vacío de días tachados de rojo. Tiró el calendario sobre la mesa y se vistió apresuradamente, sin detenerse a mirar que sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo mojado. Se lanzó en una carrera desbocada por las escaleras hacía la calle, en busca de la farmacia más cercana.

Minutos mas tarde regresó con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho y con un Test. De embarazo guardado celosamente entre sus ropas. Se encerró en el baño de nuevo y saco la caja, observándola con duda y notable nerviosismo al que se sumaba un creciente miedo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de no usar protección? Era una irresponsable... Aunque después de todo...¿Cuáles habían sido las probabilidades de que eso sucediera la primera vez? No era de extrañar que no estuviese preparada para ello...pero las demás veces...

"¡Agggghhhhh!" Exclamó tirándose del pelo. "¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"

Varías imágenes de bebes, pañales, juguetes, biberones, lloros, una madre persiguiéndola con un cuchillo de carnicero histérica, un abuelo en la tumba x su culpa... El sudor bañó su frente y fríos escalofríos recorrieron su columna estremeciéndola. Soltó un ronco suspiro y abrió la caja.

"Empecemos.." Dijo intentando conseguir aplomo con el que leerlas instrucciones del invento. Sus ojos repasaron el documento con rapidez, pasando por encima de las letras y de una lado al otro hacía la siguiente frase. "Quite la tapa y orine sobre la pestaña absorbente durante 7 segundo aproximadamente. Tenga cuidado de no manchar la pantalla...blablabla... volver a tapar y dejar sobre liso reposando 3 minutos... blablabla.. una ralla negativo, dos positivo"

Releyó el papel un par de veces mas antes de decidirse a realizarse la prueba. Al tomar el instrumento no pudo evitar reírse al compararlo con un termómetro gigante. Tonta ocurrencia que la hizo relajarse un poco. Tras hacer lo pedido en el papel, cerró el envase y lo dejó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar los tres minutos..Tres insufribles e interminables minutos.

Sus pies bailaban de arriba abajo y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el mármol de la bañera.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado?" De preguntó impaciente. Miró el reloj "¡¡Solo un minuto! Parece que el tiempo se haya detenido..." miró la pantallita...¡una rayita!¿Eso era negativo, no? Revisó las instrucciones.

"Valla, siempre aparece una rayita a los pocos segundos...¡por favor que no salga la segunda, por favor!"

El silencio reinaba en la casa y Kagome podía jurar que oía sus propios pensamientos como si los dijera en voz alta. Los latios de su corazón resonaban como tambores poniéndola aun más nerviosa. Si el tiempo no pasaba estaba segura que sufriría un ataque cardiaco...¿Miraba?...se contuvo.

Dos minutos... Falta uno. Suficiente tiempo para imaginar su vida arruinada por un niño en un mal momento. Tendría que dejarlo todo y ponerse a trabajar... o podría irse al Sengoku huyendo de la furia de su madre. Además estaba sola... Sería una joven soltera al igual que su madre cuando la tuvo a ella. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Bien el tiempo había pasado, ahora solo tenía que reunir le valor suficiente para mirar el resultado de la prueba.

Tomó el Predictor con sus taquicárdicas manos y fijo su vista en la pantallita. Su mente quedó en blanco y una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla antes de que un torrente salado la siguiera.

Dos rayas.

Positivo.

XXXXXXXX

Miroku observó a Sango regresando de entre los árboles. Sus facciones endurecidas, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada indicaban que no estaba por aguantar bromas. Con pasos pesados paso al lado del monje y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo. Miroku la observó en silencio. Algo no andaba bien. Estaba con Kouga cuando este salió como alma que lleva el diablo sin decir una palabra, salvo que un seco "MIERDA", para perderse entre la polvareda que acostumbraba a levantar el torbellino que formaban sus piernas provistas de fragmentos de la joya.

"Kikyo" dijo ella. Miroku se sentó a su lado.

"¿Kikyo?" Eso era malo, pensó el chico observando a la joven exterminadora. "¿Y Kagome?"

Sango bufó, arrastró con fuerza sus pies por el suelo y le miró con avidez. Sus manos cobraron vida y se movieron entorno a su cabeza, señalando el aire, al bosque y a su alrededor, como si lo que hubiera pasado después fuera obvio.

"¡Si! Esa... esa...¡VIVORA!" apretó su mandíbula mientras siseaba

Miroku la observó detenidamente. Su aspecto alterado, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza por la respiración precipitada, su pelo algo revuelto, sus mejillas rojas de rabia... Se aseguró de guardar esa imagen de ella en su mente. Se la veía hermosa.

"¿Sango que ha pasado?" Miroku habló suavemente, no quería alterarla más.

Ella apretó la mandíbula " Estábamos juntas, en el río. Hablábamos de.." Se sonrojó y Miroku arqueó una ceja.

"¿De...?" Una sonrisita burlona apareció en su rostro y Sango le dedicó una mirada asesina que borró la expresión de su cara.

"¡Nada! No hablábamos de nada que te interese" resopló " Estábamos allí, cuando esas serpientes de esa mujer aparecieron en el aire"

"¿Kikyo apareció en el bosque? La miró sorprendido. No habían encontrado el rastro de ella en meses y solo aparecía si Inuyasha estaba cerca o buscaba algo...

Sango asintió "Buscaba a Kagome" bufó como si leyese la mente del monje "Cuando Kagome los vio corrió hacia ellos, donde Kikyo la aguardaba."

Sango cogió una piedra y la lanzó a unos matorrales. Miroku la observó en silencio, esperando a que ella continuase.

"Luego apareció Inuyasha" dijo en un susurro.

Miroku abrió los ojos extremadamente "¿Inuyasha?¿Cómo?¿Así sin más?¿Apareció de repente?"

"Si... quiero decir, no... yo cuando llegue Kagome lloraba y la bruja decía algo de que ella ya lo sabía desde el principio... Luego entre los árboles surgió Inuyasha. Fue extraño, me dio la sensación de que no esperaba encontrar allí a Kagome con Kikyo."

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

Sango entrecerró los ojos recordando toda la escena intentando no dejarse ningún detalle en el olvido.

"Sí, lo estoy" dijo al fin "Inuyasha olía el aire cuando apareció, x lo que sabía que Kagoeme estaba cerca, además en ese momento él iba hablando. Kagome esta... y no dijo más pues se la encontró enfrente. No, no la esperaba.2

Miroku reflexionó sobre ello. Así que Inuyasha no había descubierto la distancia en la que ese hallaba su mujer... Debía de haberse confundido con el aroma de Kikyo, el siempre tardaba en descubrir a Kagome cuando se hallaba con Kikyo.

"¿Porqué buscaba a Kagome? ¿Qué quería Kikyo de ella?" Miroku sujetó su mentón pensativo con una mano. Sango le miró.

"No lo sé. Kagome tras ver a Inuyasha huyó hacía le pozo y Kikyo le dijo que la siguiera, que la necesitaban"

"¿Y que hacías tú? ¿Se lo impediste no? La miró esperando que así hubiese sido

Sango guardó silencio. Miraba, sin ver, el suelo entre sus manos. Su vista se nubló y finalmente rompió en lagrimas, Miroku la abrazó instantáneamente, resguardándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole la cabeza. Ella se agarró fuertemente a él, mojando sus ropas con la humedad de su rostro.

"¡No sabes que impotencia sentí!" Su voz sonó quebrada, amarga, dolida."Él me apartó sin más.¡ No pude impedirle seguirla!" Sango lloró con fuerza. Miroku besó sus cabellos.

"Tranquila, no fue culpa tuya. Inuyasha es un hanyou... contra el no habrías tenido mucho que hacer..."

"¡No pude alcanzarlo Miroku!" bramó entre sollozos, agarrando con fuerza la túnica del monje " Era demasiado rápido, y no tenía a Kirara, desapareció ante mis ojos prácticamente"

"Sango. El te importa. Tu no habrías luchado en serio y el tampoco. Te apartó y corrió posiblemente para no hacerte daño."

Sango gimió contra su pecho. Miroku la acunó como a un niño tras golpearse las rodillas, mientras suaves besos iba depositando en su cabeza y en su frente de vez en cuando.

"¿Alcanzó a Kagome?"

"... Sí..."

"Oh" Miroku miró al vacío sin dejar de acariciar su espalda "¿Y donde está ahora?"

Sango dejó de llorar, pero siguió abrazada a él, hipando alguna que otra vez.

"En su época, con él. Kouga les vio caer al pozo"

"¿Kouga? Entonces fue por eso por lo que salió corriendo. Por el olor de Inuyasha..."

"Supongo. El se ha quedado allí por si vuelven" se hizo un ovillo entre sus brazos y Miroku la abrazó con fuerzas.

"Tendremos que esperar"

Sango no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y se relajo entre los miembros que la protegían. Se sentía tan bien y tan confortada en ellos. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza, observando las dos cuencas azuladas.

"Si" contesto finalmente con la mirada perdida en la suya " Esperemos"

Miroku sonrió y acercó mas a Sango hacía su cuerpo.

XXXXXX

Muy bien y ¿ahora que? ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Morir a manos de su madre o morir a manos de su abuelo? Kagome recorrió la habitación de un lado a otro ya de forma mecánica. También podía irse a vivir aplazado donde la ira de su madre no la alcanzase... Podía hacerse una casita en la aldea de Kaede... Miroku y Sango la ayudarían, al igual que la gente del pueblo... sonrió ante la idea. Ya le llevaría a su madre al niño criado dentro de 20 años.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un sonoro PLOF. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades para lo joven que era, se dijo a sí misma.

Rechazó la idea del aborto tan rápido como cruzo su mente... si había sido irresponsable cargaría con las consecuencias, el niño no tenía la culpa de tener una madre medio imbécil. Luego también estaba la perla y derrotar a Naraku. Pataleo en la cama de rabia.

"¡Si al menos supiese usar mis poderes, aumentan cada día desde hace tiempo y no sé usarlos! Soy una inútil"

Kagome se resignó. Sabía que iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano, además así se volvería mas fuerte.

Se levantó y abrió el armario.

"Bien... pronto nada de esto me valdrá" sacó varias prendas y las metió en su mochila amarilla junto con un kit más amplio de medicamentos, vendas, comida... Tomó sus libros, los miro suspiró u los lanzó a la cama. Allí no iba a necesitarlos más. Seguramente su hijo nacería con rasgos demoníacos así que no le quedaría mas remedio que instalarse allí hasta que muriese.

Cerró su mochila tras meter varias cosas mas y se dirigió al pozo.

XXXXX

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente y se perdieron en el infinito de la oscuridad del pozo. Sus miembros quedaron rígidos, sus dedos de agarrotaros. Su cuerpo no respondía a las nulas señales que enviaba su cerebro. Su mente se hallaba vacía, alejada del lugar

"¿Embarazada? ¿Tuyo?" Sus labios consiguieron moverse con un perceptible temblor.

"Sí chucho. Será tu mujer, pero ella prefiere llevar mis cachorros" rió el lobo.

Inuyasha sintió la carencia de aire golpeando su pecho. Abrió la boca buscándolo pero solo consiguió que salieran sonidos que hicieron reír aun más a Kouga.

"¿¡Qué te ocurre?" continuó riendo

Inuyasha le miró con un aspecto transformado. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos de ira y varias franjas moradas cruzaron sus mejillas. Sus garras se agrandaron y su cabello se encrespó.

"¡Valla! ¿Ahora te transformas para poder matarme? Volvió a reír mas estrepitosamente, aunque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Inuyasha saltó sobre él y Kouga esquivó con dificultad. Inuyasha se había vuelto más rápido.

"¡¡MUERE!" El ahora joukai extendió sus garras disponiéndose a dar un zarpazo mortal.

Kouga se preparó para embestirle antes de recibir el golpe. Tensó sus piernas, salto y apuntó hacía su estómago, mientras Inuyasha se dirigía hacía él con velocidad.

Una luz se materializó entre ambas figuras, dando paso a Kagome.

Kouga cerró los ojos incapaz de rectificar a escasos milímetros de ella.. Kagome gritó mientras Inuyasha interceptaba el golpe, colocándose delante de ella y luego lanzaba un zarpazo a Kouga.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OSUWARIIIIII!"

Kouga se apartó para no ser sepultado bajo el cuerpo del hanyou cuando este se precipitó a incrustarse bajo el suelo. El maltrecho hanyou levantó la cabeza a duras penas mirando a Kagome con sorpresa. Ella le dedicó una mirada que no supo como interpretar. ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? Si, pero había algo más ¿Duda? ¿Culpabilidad y resentimiento? No sabía.

"¿Kouga estás bien?" Kagome hizo caso omiso a los gestos del hanyou, el cual se enfureció.

"Yo sí, pero ¿y tú? ¿No te he dado, verdad?" la tomó preocupadamente por los hombros

"No, tranquilo. Estoy bien" le sonrió con una sonrisa que habría calentado el mismísimo casquete polar y que fue acompañada por un gruñido rabioso del chico aun pegado al suelo.

"Kagome..." la chica se giró y vio a Inuyasha mirándola dolido "¿Estás embarazada?"

Kagome guardó silencio. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Supuso que el chico habría olido el cambio en ella, lo cual era cierto pues durante su conversación con Kouga había notado el cambio en su olor.

"Si, Inuyasha, lo estoy" se giró mirando a Kouga sonriente "¿Me ayudas a salir?"

Kouga sonrió, la tomó en brazos y la sacó del pozo de un salto, dejando solo al hanyou. Este se tocó los ojos. Lloraba.

XXXX

Kikyo reposaba recostada contra un árbol. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus serpientes revoloteaban a su alrededor. Una de ellas se adentró en su pecho con un alma de un difunto, pero esta no aguardo mucho dentro, antes de escapar por el mismo sitio por le que había entrado. Fastidiada abrió los ojos.

_Finalmente me muero_ pensó _ las almas ya no aguantan en mi interior _

Aspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire con lentitud.

_ Kagome ha vuelto _

La sacerdotisa había sentido el poder espiritual de la chica regresar. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cabaña oculta entre los árboles.

Pronto sería su final. Regresaría al infierno.

XXXX

Sango y Miroku se separaron al oír un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Kagome les miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus amigos estaban besándose y eso la hacía feliz. Se alegraba tanto por ellos. Sango se veía muy feliz, pese a esas mejillas tan sonrosadas pro haberla pillado en esa situación. Miroku... bueno todos saben como se veía Miroku.

"¡Kagome-chan!" La exterminadora corrió a su lado y comprobó su estado " ¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado con Inuyasha?"

"Bien. No te preocupes Sango, que no ha pasado nada con él"

Kouga gruño cerca de ella y Kagome le propino un codazo en las costillas. "¡Oye!" Ella le sacó la lengua.

Miroku la escena intrigado "¿Seguro que 'nada' es lo que ha pasado?" Una pizca de burla se apreció en su entonación.

Kagome se sonrojó y sango le dio una bofetada que le hizo callarse.

"¿Qué quería Inuyasha?" Sango ignoró los lamentos de Miroku e hizo caso omiso a algo como que le gustaba el sadomasoquismo.

"Mmmmm que le ayudara a detener a Naraku ayudando a Kikyo con el poder de sacerdotisa" dijo despreocupadamente cogiendo a Shippo entre sus brazos.

Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

"¿Y... que vas a hacer?" Tanteo Miroku despacio.

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha apareció por el mismo camino por el que ellos vinieron momentos antes.

"Ayudare a Kikyo... y ella me ayudará a mí"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de sorpresa... no creía que Kagome fuera a prestarle ayuda a Kikyo. Ella se volvió y él miró fríamente.

"Vete a buscarla y coméntale mi decisión. Vendréis a vivir con nosotros"

El silencio se adueño del lugar. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

Continuara...

Holaaaaaaaaaaa siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre la falta de inspiración, los exámenes y mi vaguería no había quien me pusiera a pasar el capi como compensación os hago más largo este capítulo.

Un besote a todos los que me habéis leído hasta ahora, me hace muy feliz que os esté gustando.

Espero no tardar tanto con la actualización la próxima vez jejeje.

Este Capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Mari-chan, ¡¡¡guapa felicidades! Que ya alcanzas la vejez XDDD a ver si este veranito probamos todos tus mojitos, que nos hemos quedado sin ellos en semana santa.

Y a Catumi, que no hace otra cosa que escribir lemones de inu y que la muy cacho perra ya terminado ya el de mejor amiga TT

PD: Yumi os quiere XDDD


	7. Chapter 7

- DESPERTANDO EL DESEO -

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

"kkk" hablan los personajes

_cursiva _pensamientos

XXX cambio de escena.

_Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos._

"_¿Y... que vas a hacer?" Tanteo Miroku despacio._

_Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha apareció por el mismo camino por el que ellos vinieron momentos antes._

"_Ayudare a Kikyo... y ella me ayudará a mí"_

_Inuyasha hizo una mueca de sorpresa... no creía que Kagome fuera a prestarle ayuda a Kikyo. Ella se volvió y él miró fríamente._

"_Vete a buscarla y coméntale mi decisión. Vendréis a vivir con nosotros"_

_El silencio se adueño del lugar. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?_

Capítulo 7 

"Así no, lo haces mal" increpó Kikyo " Separa más las piernas"

"¿Así?" Kagome hacía lo que la miko le decía. El sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo cansado. Llevaba practicando toda la mañana y aun no había conseguido acertar dos veces en el mismo punto de la diana

"Kagome te falta concentración, te distraes demasiado" Kikyo suspiró "Tensa otra vez y vacía tu mente, ubica el punto y dispara" la miko sonó cansada. Kagome era un caso desesperante. Tenía grandes poderes, pero le costaba aprender a canalizarlos debido a su facilidad para distraerse.

Kagome balanceó la cabeza de un lado al otro antes de volver a concentrar su mirada en su objetivo. Tensó el arco, tras colocar una flecha nuevamente, separó las piernas y se aisló de su entornó, mirando fijamente el punto lejano en el que debía acertar. Una gota acuosa resbaló por su sien y se deslizó hacia su clavícula. El calor era abrasador. Estiró el brazo tensando un poco más la cuerda y sin perder de vista el punto soltó la flecha que silbó en el aire e impactó de lleno sobre la otra flecha, partiéndola e insertándose en la diana. Kagome sonrió.

"Parece que algo si que has aprendido. Estás mejorando, aunque ya deberías ser capaz de mucho más" el desprecio era notable en su voz. Kikyo se dirigió hacia una piedra que le haría de asiento " Repítelo un par de veces más, luego podrás descans..ar..ag"

Kikyo calló de rodillas sujetándose el pecho. Entre sus dedos escapaba un resplandor blanquecino que ascendía hacia el cielo amenazando con perderse en el. Kagome se arrodilló a su lado y, apoyando su mano sobre la de Kikyo, selló de nuevo el alma en el cuerpo de barro. Kikyo la dedicó una mirada fría, sin querer mostrar su agradecimiento. Le molestaba necesitar a esa chiquilla molesta para conservar su cuerpo móvil hasta que derrotasen a Naraku. Kagome le mantuvo la mirada. No le gustaba tener que ayudar a Kikyo a mantenerse viva, pero desde que ella estaba allí había mejorado mucho con el arco y con sus poderes, pero sabía que aun existían pasos de gigante hasta alcanzar a esa excepcional miko, pero al menos ahora usaba sus poderes a voluntad y no cuando le salía la vena heroica en casos de extremo peligro.

Dos meses atrás tuvo una discusión acalorada con Sango y Miroku sobre lo que era conveniente para ella y lo que no. Kikyo en el grupo no era conveniente, pero Kagome se mostró rotunda en revocar su decisión. La chica de barro y huesos se quedaría. Se ayudarían mutuamente, pues ella necesitaba cosas de Kikyo, como esta las necesitaba de ella. ¿Era un trato justo no? Acabarían con Naraku. La joven pareja se mostraba reacia a que la miko se hallase con ellos en convivencia, y respecto a Inuyasha... sería bueno contar con su ayuda en al batalla pero...

Cuando Kagome comunicó su decisión, Inuyasha fue inmediatamente a tratarlo con Kikyo, la cual no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las condiciones de Kagome si quería que esta la ayudase, por lo que emprendieron el camino y se instalaron en la aldea. Inuyasha sintió que un puñal desgarraba sus entrañas cuando vio que el lobo estaba compartiendo vivienda con su mujer. Eso le confirmó que entre Kagome y Kouga había algo más, y que ese niño definitivamente no era suyo, sino del joukai con el que dormía. Pero eso no le impediría romperle los huesos y recuperar a su mujer.

Shippo se había alegrado notoriamente del regreso del hanyou. Desde la muerte de su padre, Inuyasha había suplantado su lugar y Kagome se había convertido en una especie de madre para él. Le había echado de menos, pues ante sus ojos era un gran modelo del que seguir sus pasos. Además desde que había vuelto, Kagome sonreía un poco más, y eso le hacía feliz.

Sango y Miroku iniciaron una relación a escondidas. Claro que en realidad se trataba de un secreto a voces, pues todos eran conscientes. Mientras Kikyo y Kagome entrenaba, la pareja aprovechaba para desaparecer durante unas horas, atormentando a tres pobres seres sobrenaturales de orejas demasiado agudas, haciéndoles huir despavoridos.

Kagome y Kikyo entrenaban cada mañana. Primero trabajaron la canalización de los poderes de Kagome a través de sus manos, pues esta solo conseguía usar sus poderes de pura casualidad. Fue un trabajo que costó bastante, pues Kagome tardó en entender el proceso. Tres semanas más tarde de iniciar el entrenamiento era capaz de manejarlos aceptablemente. Lo primero que tuvo que aprender fue a sellar las almas en el cuerpo de barro de Kikyo, pues esta no podía hacerlo. Al principio le costo mucho, y las almas escapaban a su débil barrera, aunque finalmente logró dominarlo. Aun le quedaban muchos poderes por aprender a manejar, pero sin duda estaba por buen camino. Cuando consiguió controlar su poder sagrado, empezó con el arco. Tuvo que aprender desde cero, pues Kikyo le hizo olvidar lo que sabía, ya que decía era un manejo incorrecto. Pero tras un buen entrenamiento, empezaba a ver los resultados. Ahora podía afirmar que era una luchadora a tener en cuenta, pues su control sobre sus poderes y su arquería mejorada la hacía mucho más temible, acercándose al punto de comparación con Kikyo. Sus conocimientos y poderes y se habían incrementado, y seguían creciendo en la medida en que los de Kikyo decrecían. Ella se moría y podía sentir como la parte de su alma, aun en el de su antiguo cuerpo, reclamaba formar parte de sí misma.

Las almas de Kikyo eran reacias a mantenerse en su cuerpo y parecía que la frecuencia con la que estas encontraban una fisura por la que escapar se había multiplicado. Aun le quedaba tiempo, pero cada día se volvía más débil y ya no podía encerrar más almas en su interior cerrando sus fisuras por las que estas escapaban. Su cuerpo se volvía inútil. Sus poderes disminuían en la medida en que aumentaban los de Kagome, aunque seguían siendo mayores que los de esta. Esperaba entrenarla bien para cuando llegase el momento de luchar con Naraku.

Kouga vigilaba al hanyou continuamente. No le dejaba acercarse a Kagome, y la pelea diaria nunca se retrasaba hasta más tarde del mediodía. Era algo que se había convertido en rutinario y que ya a nadie extrañaba. Cuando no peleaba con Inuyasha, estaba con Kagome haciéndola compañía, gastándola bromas y cuidándola. Eso enfurecía al hanyou.

Kagome no había vuelto a su casa desde que se marchó al conocer su estado. Quiso ir a marchas forzadas entrenando con Kikyo, pues no quería estar demasiado gorda e inútil cuando Naraku hiciera acto de presencia. Por lo menos sería una gorda útil capaz de derribarle con poder sagrado. Había dejado de usar sus eventuales ropas estrechas y extrañas para la gente de esta época y las había sustituido por unas más tradicionales. Su ya notorio estado de casi cinco meses le impedía usar las diminutas pendas. Su tripa había crecido, al igual que su pecho. Había cogido peso. Y se sentía más lenta, aunque eso no la impedía dejar de entrenar, siempre sin poner en riesgo a su pequeño. La falda corta falda verde había dejado paso a un amplio hakama azul y su parte superior del uniforme por la del kimono blanco. Ahora así vestida cuando estaba junto a Kikyo veía la duda en los ojos de los aldeanos, pues si no fuera por su vientre, sería difícil diferenciarlas. Optó por atar su pelo en una cola de caballo alta, pues no le gustaba asemejarse a la miko. Había descubierto a Inuyasha observándola a escondidas en repetidas ocasiones, pero no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Kikyo se levantó y se sentó a los pies del árbol más cercano. Kagome volvió a su posición y tensó el arco. La flecha rasgó el aire e impactó nuevamente en el punto. Kikyo suspiró.

"Puedes descansar ya, aunque no sé porque te molestas. Nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para alcanzarme" se recostó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

Kagome la observó un momento. La idea de estrangularla había recorrido su mente en diversas ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas. Sonrió ante la atrayente idea, pero dejó escapar la oportunidad.

"Y tu por mucho q lo intentes, nunca conseguirás estar viva" Kikyo la fulminó con la mirada.

Kagome se retiró hacia el pequeño lago cerca del campamento. A estas horas sabía que se hallaría sola. Sango y Miroku se encontraban solos en la cabaña y los demás habrían huido ante la amenaza de los gemidos de Sango. Suspiró y se desvistió, descubriendo su cuerpo perlado por el calor de la mañana. Acarició su prominente vientre con una tierna sonrisa que se formaba lentamente en su rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de estrechar a ese pequeño entre sus brazos. Ya solo faltaban unos meses para poder verle la carita a esa criatura que llevaba en las entrañas. Caminó con pasos lentos hacía la orilla y se introdujo dentro del agua cristalina. Hundió todo su cuerpo, mojando sus cabellos, e inició a nado el recorrido del lago. Rápidamente sintió el alivio en sus extremidades, gracias a que el líquido que la rodeaba la hacía menos pesada y le permitía mayor movilidad. Había leído una vez que nadar era algo muy saludable estando embarazada. Se colocó en la orilla, tras terminar el recorrido, y se apoyo sobre una roca saliente. Relajó su cuerpo cansado, mientras le agua fluía a su alrededor, refrescándolo. Tras unos minutos en silencio abrió los ojos dispusiéndose a salir del agua. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiese mirarla y caminó hacía donde había dejado sus prendas, sin percatarse de unos ojos ambarinos que observaban casi con desesperación cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Kagome se sentó sobre el troncó de un árbol seco y se recostó sobre el, dejando que el sol bañara su cuerpo y lo secara con sus caricias. Escurrió su cabello y lo colocó sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando dos hendiduras visibles en el cuello a la vista del furtivo observador. Apoyó sus brazos en el tronco tras su espalda, y descansó los pies en la madera, doblando las rodillas. Cerró sus ojos entregándose al calor que se formaba a su alrededor.

Ansiosos ojos se posaron sobre esa marca echa meses atrás y sintió su respiración entrecortarse al fijar la vista en los grandes senos preparados para la lactancia de la joven. La mirada quedó ensombrecida al caer sobre el abultado vientre.

_Maldito Kouga _

Kagome se incorporó sobresaltada, mirando en todas direcciones a la espesura del bosque que la rodeaba. Tomó rápidamente la parte superior de su vestimenta y se la colocó a toda velocidad sin bajar la guardia. Algo le decía que no estaba sola.

Inuyasha se creyó descubierto por el comportamiento de Kagome y se dispuso a salir para recibir varios de los Osuwaris de Kagome...claro en el mejor de los casos porque ella no le dirigía la palabra... él había tenido la misma idea que ella, pero cuando llego al lago no se esperó encontrar ese espectáculo. Suspiró apesadumbrado y comenzó a andar entre la maleza. Movió las hojas para salir a enfrentarla pero un enorme jabalí de tres metros, afilazos dientes ponzoñosos, ojos inyectados en sangre y sediento de vida humana, se le adelantó y salió desbocado hacía la miko, abalanzándose sobre ella. Kagome lo miró espantada con el terror marcado en su mirada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el animal caía sobre ella.

Inuyasha salió tras el animal en cuanto su cuerpo le permitió reaccionar, desenvainando su Tessaiga, la cual creció al momento y arremetió contra el jabalí...

Un fulgor blanco llenó el lugar. Inuyasha miró a Kagome sorprendido. Ella se hallaba de pie, imponente, aunque con un ligero temblor en sus rodillas. Sus brazos estaban en alto, apuntando al carbonizado animal. Inuyasha guardó la colmillo perforacero con lentitud, sin dejar de observarla. Kagome miró sus manos y sonrió satisfecha.

"He canalizado una bola sagrada purificadora... al ser un demonio se ha carbonizado..."

Inuyasha sonrió. Ella se veía pletórica. La vio crear una suave luz entre sus manos, elevarla y hacerla desaparecer ante sus ojos.

"Has progresado mucho, Kagome. Te has vuelto muy fuerte" la timidez en su voz la hizo estremecerle. Iba a contestarle, pero recordó que tiempo atrás decidió olvidarle y optó por no dirigirle la palabra. Después de todo, el ni siquiera se había preocupado del niño que estaba en su interior. Le devolvió la sonrisa, peor con tristeza en su mirada y se encaminó hacía los restos que se iban desintegrando. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada algo nervioso.

"Er...Kagome estás... estás hermosa.." Ella frunció el ceño pero continuó ignorando deliberadamente al hanyou. Este se puso aun más nervioso.

"Yo...verás..Kagome...er..¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?" El dolor apareció en su rostro, pero ella no contestó. Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros con la paciencia al limite y la giró hacía si, mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Maldita sea Kagome!¡Deja de ignorarme!" Clavó sus ojos en los de ella con fiereza, pero ella le miró fríamente "¿Por qué me engañaste con ese lobo?¿No entiendes que eres mía, que me perteneces?"

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y forcejeo entre los brazos del hanyou.

"¡Contéstame, mujer!" Gritó ya desesperado. Kagome se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió asustada.

"¡¡¡¡SACA LA TESSAIGA, INUYASHA, SÁCALA!" Kagome apuntó con el dedo a las espaldas del Hanyou mientras el potente grito salía de su garganta y un jabalí mucho más grande que el anterior caía sobre ella, clavando sus dientes en su pecho. Kagome gritó de dolor mientras una gran cantidad de veneno entraba en su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha separó al demonio del cuerpo de Kagome, enfureciéndose al ver como la sangre de ella manchaba rápidamente sus ropas de un rojo intenso en la parte izquierda de su pecho. De un golpe, Inuyasha se deshizo del joukai pero más de estos aparecieron de la maleza en diferentes tamaños. Observó a los joukais y luego a su esposa, la cual había comenzado a convulsionarse a causa del veneno que viajaba veloz por sus venas. La situación era crítica. Tenía que eliminarlos en el menor tiempo posible y llevar a Kagome junto a la vieja, ella sabría que hacer.

Los javalies se fueron congregando a su alrededor, acercándose más. Inuyasha colocó su espada y se dispuso a atacar sin piedad.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZU!"

El demonio desapareció e Inuyasha repitió la operación acabando con los demás.

Se arrodilló juntó a Kagome. Ella se hallaba empapada en sudor, pero aun mantenía la conciencia. Abrió su haori y observó la herida. No tenía buena pinta. El temblor agitaba el cuerpo de Kagome y el veneno seguía avanzando. Si no hacía algo rápido moriría antes de llegar con Kaede. Era una mala zona, estaba cerca del corazón, y Kagome estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Acarició la frente de Kagome, pero el miedo dominaba sus ojos. ¿Que debería hacer? Tenía que actuar rápido o la perdería, y no estaba preparado para perderla. Nunca lo estaría. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Una idea iluminó su mente. Si, eso le daría el tiempo suficiente y salvaría su cuerpo del veneno. Miró a la joven, que intentaba abrir los ojos entre el sufrimiento. Tocó su frente y apartó sobresaltado su mano. Tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre.

"Tranquila, te sacaré de esta Kagome, no voy a permitir que mueras" ella intentó sonreírle pero solo consiguió torcer su mueca por el dolor y empezar a tener dificultades para respirar.

El corazón de Inuyasha galopaba en su pecho y sin quererlo sollozó "¿Dónde está Mioga cuando se le necesita?" Cogió el cuello de Kagome, la acarició intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad y la depositó a un lado de su cuerpo, para pasar a sujetarle los hombros.

"Kagome, no te vas a morir" aulló lastimero antes de hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Kagome. Su boca tanteó la piel desgarrada y profanada por los venenosos dientes y clavó los suyos en la herida. Kagpme chilló y agitó su cuerpo en protesta. Inuyasha hizo presión en sus hombros para que dejara de moverse y aspiró con fuerza sobre la herida. Una gran cantidad de sangre inundó su boca. El se separó y escupió a un lado para repetir la misma acción. Volvió a chupar con fuerza y esta vez fue veneno y sangre lo que entró en su boca. Volvió a escupir alejándolo del cuerpo de Kagome y siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta asegurarse de que había extraído todo el veneno de su cuerpo. El proceso había acarreado una gran extracción de sangre, además de la ya perdida y la aun existente hemorragia, su cuerpo adquiría cada vez una tonalidad más mortecina. Lamió la herida y usó su saliva como cicatrizante. Cogió el pantalón de la chica y lo desgarró. Uso la tela para taponar la herida, aplicando presión y atando fuertemente más tela sobre ella.

"In..inu...yas"

"shhh, Kagome no hables, te llevaré al pueblo."

Kagome cerró los ojos y trabajó, con sendas dificultades, en volver a usar su voz.

"Deje...deje de pert...tenecer...te cuando..me traiciona...s...te co..on ella..."Respiró con dificultad "No..lo olvides" sus fuerzas se agotaron y calló inconsciente.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del hanyou y se derramó sobre el rostro inmóvil de Kagome. Inmediatamente frotó su rostro, levantó a Kagome y con velocidad sobrehumana se dirigió a la aldea en busca de la anciana.

XXXXXX

Kaede se hallaba en su casa.

Ordenaba varios frascos con plantas de diferentes propiedades en uno de los estantes de su cabaña, y reponía el contenido de aquellos en los que se había agotado o les faltaba poco para ello. Tomó uno de los frascos y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, el frasco se agrietó y se rompió. Ella lo soltó de inmediato, y se alejó de un brinco de los fragmentos de cristal que caían al suelo. Su cuerpo se paralizó ante un terror que la invadió. Algo no andaba bien. Suspiró apesadumbrada y se dispuso a recoger los fragmentos. Sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Con cuidado colocó todos los pedazos de cristal sobre un pañuelo extendido en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse, y barrio las diminutas virutas que no podía recoger con sus dedos. Colocó todo cuidadamente en el pañuelo y lo anudó, evitando que los cristales escaparan de este. Se aseguró de no dejar ninguno con el que pudiera cortarse al andar y se dirigió a la puerta, con la intención de tirarlos en algún lugar seguro que no afectara los juegos de los más jóvenes de la aldea.

No llegó a ir muy lejos, pues una figura roja irrumpió en su morada a gritos de socorro. Kaede observó el pequeño cuerpo que portaba en sus brazos y la sangre que lo manchaba e inmediatamente se dispuso a dar ordenes.

"Inuyasha deja a Kagome en el futón y vete a por agua ¡Rápido!"

Inuyasha asintió y tras dejarla cuidadosamente sobre el acolchado lecho tomó un barril y corrió hacia el río.

Kaede desnudó a Kagome para poder observar la magnitud de la herida. Quitó el improvisado vendaje que taponaba la herida y arrugo el ceño ante la fealdad de esta, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar. Pudo apreciar como una pequeña capa cristalina hacía de barrera y ayudaba cicatrizar la herida. Tomo la temperatura de su cuerpo y se alarmó al descubrirla tan alta.

Inuyasha se precipitó dentro del cuarto con el barreño con agua fría y se colocó protectoramente al lado de Kagome, mientras la anciana terminaba de revisarla.

"¿Tu has taponado la herida?"

Inuyasha asintió "También extraje el veneno... ¿se pondrá bien?" Preguntó temeroso.

Kaede le miró. Su aspecto reflejaba el pánico que sentía. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y su cuerpo abatido, pero aun así, no se separaba de ella ni le soltaba la mano.

"Si Inuyasha, se pondrá bien" suspiro "Necesito que vayas a por unas hiervas. Ten" le entrego una ramita pequeña de una planta " Busca esta planta en el bosque y tráeme más"

"Per.. pero" balbuceó él

"Nada de peros, ¡ve, Inuyasha!"

Él apretó los puños, miro a la joven postrada, luego a la anciana y después a la planta. Finalmente a regañadientes salió en busca de la susodicha planta.

Kaede observó como se marchaba y suspiró. Ahora podría trabajar tranquila. Además no quería que Kagome despertara y se encontrara al hanyou a su lado viéndola desnuda. Y así le daba algo a él en lo que mantener ocupadas sus manos, después de todo la vida de Kagome ya no estaba en peligro. Él había extraído el veneno y cortado la hemorragia, ahora solo tenía que recuperarse.

Aplicó un remedio de hiervas machacadas, las mismas que le había encargado buscar, sobre la herida. Tenían la función de desinfectarla. Machacó las raíces de otras plantas con diferentes propiedades e hizo un mejunje oscuro con ellas que le hizo tragar a la joven en cuanto recuperó la conciencia unos segundos. Puso un paño mojado en el agua fría sobre su frente para bajar la fiebre y aplicó un cicatrizante sobre la herida, aunque eso último lo creyó innecesario, pero por precaución se lo puso. No fuera a ser que se abriera y empezase a sangrar. Volvió a vestir a la joven, con unas ropas limpias y cambió el paño de su frente, ya caliente, por uno frío.

"Si no fuera porque la necesito, la habría dejado morir"

Kaede ignoró el comentario malicioso de su hermana mayor, que ubico en un rincón de la estancia a sus espaldas..

"Esa niña es un engorro Kaede... pero no importa... Inuyasha está conmigo"

"Kikyo, que Inuyasha muera contigo no va a salvar tu alma. Tu ya le mataste una vez con una de tus flechas dejándolo clavado en el Goshimboku. Deberías liberarte de tanto rencor y sufrimiento, hermana"

Kikyo observó a su hermana sin decir nada. Kaede seguía remojando el paño en el agua fría y cambiándoselo a Kagome.

Kaede oyó a Kikyo suspirar.

"Kaede...crees..¿Debería hacerlo?"

La pregunta flotó en el aire.

Kaede dejó por un momento su tarea y se giró, dándole la cara a Kikyo. La vio sentada en la tarima, a la entrada, apoyada en la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero esperaba su respuesta. El silenció solo se interrumpía por los gemidos febriles de la joven embarazada. Kaede sonrió ante la duda reflejada en los ojos de su hermana inmortal. Kikyo bajó la mirada y suspiró. Volvió a mirar a su hermana que se había vuelto a girar para tomarle la temperatura nuevamente y secar el sudor de su cuello.

Kikyo se levantó con intención de marcharse, pero solo llego a la puerta antes de oír la voz de su anciana hermana menor.

"Kikyo" Kaede miró sobre su hombro hacia la espalda de su hermana. Esta no se giró. "creo que deberías escuchar a tu corazón"

Kikyo agacho la cabeza unos segundos antes de volver a levantarla y salir definitivamente de la cabaña.

Kaede sonrió "Creo que al final harás lo correcto, hermana"

XXXXXX

Kikyo se sentó en una de las ramas de uno de los árboles del bosque. Su mirada se perdía en la lejanía. Las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su mente y removieron recuerdos de los cajones de su memoria. Por primera vez desde que había regresado de entre los muertos, su mente reflejaba la duda en su mirada, dejando su frialdad de porcelana relegada a un segundo plano.

Miró sus manos, extendidas ante sí. Esas manos que habían abrazado a su ser amado y que años más tarde intentaron matarle. Recordó aquella vez... Inuyasha se vio sorprendido al verla e incluso estuvo dispuesto a dejarse matar por una de sus flechas. Él no sabía de que le hablaba. Él no entendía porque ella decía que le había traicionado... recordó su mirada entristecida cuando ella caía por le acantilado y no pudo salvarla. Muchos otros recuerdos inundaron sus retinas... Él nunca había intentado matarla y ella siempre que le amenazo con llevárselo al infierno. Después de todo ella murió por él, era justo que él muriese por ella ¿no? Ella le exigía un derecho que ahora dudaba le correspondiese... su alma corrompida y atormentada dudaba de la validez de sus acciones, de sus deseos.

¿Estaba haciendo lo que debía?

Kikyo sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esa idea. ¡Por supuesto que hacía lo correcto!¡Él le debía su vida!...¿verdad? Ella le selló en el árbol del que no debería haberse movido en toda la eternidad y había regresado a la vida... Ella tenía que llevarlo al infierno. Era lo correcto. Ella murió, engañada, con odio y rencor, incapaz de descansar en paz.

Los ojos de Kikyo se endurecieron mientras su mente trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no debía dudar. Pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba equivocada. Algo que no quería escuchar.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome despertó agitada. Inmediatamente un figura borrosa se inclinó sobre ella y la volvió a tumbar en el futón mientras comprobaba su herida.

"¿Inu...yasha?" gimió ella

"Tranquila Kagome, no hables, estoy aquí"

Ella identificó el machón borroso oscuro con el hanyou y fue reconociendo su cara al ir recuperando el enfoque de su vista lentamente. Ella notaba como los dedos de él tocaban su pecho, palpándolo, y distinguió la incertidumbre en el rostro humano de Inuyasha. Hoy había luna nueva.

"¿Kagome cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien..." susurró cerrando los ojos y aspirando fuertemente.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza "Esto es raro"

Kagome abrió los ojos. Él estaba totalmente desconcertado y la miraba con extrañeza. Esto disparó la alarma en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues.. tu herida...no está"

Kagome frunció el ceño "¿Cómo que no está?"

"Pues... que ha desaparecido... y la fiebre también" se volvió a rascar la cabeza "No lo entiendo"

Él volvió a tocarla buscando alguna señal de que la herida había estado ahí, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

"Hace apenas unas horas que miramos cómo estaba y la herida seguía ahí, y la fiebre... pero ya no está..."Inuyasha se mordió un dedo pensativamente "Es algo muy raro. Quero decir, que en un joukai es normal, en un hanyou es normal...en un humano NO es normal...y tu no eres un ser sobrenatural..."

Kagome le miró extrañada "Bueno, será efecto de las hiervas de Kaede...Inuyasha lo importante es que estoy bien. Me siento bien" se levantó y se quitó la ropa sudada que llevaba, para cambiársela por una seca y limpia. Inuyasha giró la cabeza para no recibir un osuwari, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver varias cosas.

"¿Seguro que estás bien Kagome?"

"Si, lo estoy" ella se sentó a su lado y le miro largamente. El se sonrojó.

"¿Qué?"

Kagome sonrió "Tengo hambre"

Inuyasha suspiró "Vale... espera un momento ahora te preparo algo"

Inuyasha buscó entre los estantes de la anciana hasta que encontró algo que poder cocinar. Puso el fuego y colocó un caldero con agua a hervir, en el que echó los alimentos que había encontrado.

Kagome le observó, era la primera vez que le veía cocinar.

"¿Qué pasó después de que me atacará el animal? No lo recuerdo"

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

"Terminé con los demás youkais que aparecieron. Extraje el veneno de tu cuerpo, taponé la herida e inmediatamente te lleve junto a la vieja. Ella curó las heridas y te dio unos remedios contra el veneno que pudiese quedar en tu cuerpo" Inuyasha removió el contenido del caldero "nos hemos pasado la tarde velando tu estado y yo decidí vigilar tu sueño."

Kagome se sonrojó "¿Y Kouga?"

Inuyasha sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al oír ese nombre. "No está"

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Frunció el ceño nuevamente y miró a Inuyasha con expectante impaciencia.

"Se fue por la mañana...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chucho hoy no pelearé contigo pero más te vale no acercarte a Kagome o serás perro muerto"

"Y a mi qué, lobo de pacotilla ¡Haré lo que me venga en gana!"

Inuyasha esquivó el puñetazo del lobo y se rió a carcajadas.

"Estúpido dile a Kagome que he tenido que reunirme con mi manada, estaré de vuelta en dos días"

XXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL FLASBAK XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh" dijo Kagome. Inuyasha sirvió la comida y ella se echó sobre ella con avidez. Inuyasha se limitó a observarla con una ligera gota resbalando por su frente.

"Y oye ¿Cómo extrajiste el veneno?"

Inuyasha tosió "Extrayéndolo, ¿Cómo va a ser? Myoga no estaba cerca así que tuve que hacerlo yo" se puso como un tomate "Bueno es hora de dormir Kagome, acuéstate ¡Buenas noches!"

Inmediatamente le hanyou se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos ignorando a la mujer a su lado roja como el haori de Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que este había chupado el veneno como la pulga hacía en esas ocasiones.

Ella se recostó en el futón e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un detalle que había olvidado.

_¡Pero si yo no le hablo a Inuyasha! ¡¡Mierda!_

Se maldijo por ser tan débil, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de haber pasado ese rato con él.

A su lado Inuyasha mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero por su mente seguía rondando la incógnita de porqué Kagome se había curado milagrosamente...

Continuará...

Bueno aquí estamos una vez más con un capítulo más que me ha quedado más largo de lo esperado XDDD ais como me enrollo xDDDD bueno siento no poder actualizar tan seguido, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ya tengo problemillas, exámenes y ahora en julio empiezo a trabajar para pagar mi independencia y conseguir mi libertad...y bueno eso... que estoy liada con cosas imprevistas asiqueeeeee lo siento muchooooo ya iré actualizando cuando pueda poco a poco.

Weno veo que hace tiempo que no pongo notitas a todos los que me leen...no?XDD vaaaale sus quiero mucho por vuestro apoyo, me hace mucha ilu que la gente lea mi fic y les guste jajajajajjaja y mi profesora de lengua que me dijo que no tenía ni vocabulario ni imaginación, la so guarra ¬¬ xDDD

Weno a mi **Catu **mis limones limoneros san quedao colgaos, pero ya habrá. Jo y yo q quería que en todos los capítulos hubiese lemon... bueno a ver si para el siguiente o el otro te complazco vale tía wena? Y bueno este capi te lo dedico a ti, porque ya eres enfermera!yujuuuuuu fiesta fiesta. Weno ya lo celebraremos cuando vengas a vernos y nos vayamos de fiestuqui Kyaaaaaaa por cieeeeerto te gusta la frasecita esta que he metido?jijijiji dios q perver xDDD Sacaaaaaaala Inuyashaaaaa saca la tessaigaaaaaa weno la frasecita también va por **Elenita(Elena-chan)** xDDD wapaaaaaaaaaaaa que un me dices na pero se que me quieres igual, además con suerte seras mi futura compi de pisooooo ais q ganas tengo . wapaaa y no me llames perra en el foro sniff sniff, si solo era un avance así pequeñito y cabroncete xDDD a mi **Yesmariiiii** ais que iluuuu que me digas na, a ver is nos montamos una orgía de esas del messenguer las tres con la **Gertru y la Mariputi-emoticons**( lo siento mari tenia que ponerlo xDDD) la muy perra de la Gertru se nos ha ido a la playa con el novio ala ahí de golfeo y de ama de casa. Que orgullosa estoy de ella, que además de sacar buenas notas, seme hace mayor y toda una mujer al cuidado de la casa sniff nsiff xDDDD me mata cuando lo lea...xDDDDD y la Mari que sigue sin tenerme esos mojitos. Y que es muy wapaaaa y q la voy a limpiarlos bajos por esos paquetes que manda de regalos XDDD a la **Gossa** que me alegro de que por fin te animaras a leerla la historia y et gustara aunque no te haya vuelto a ver U.U bueno a ver si nos sorprendes con un oneshort de los tuyos o una continuación de la marca xfixfixfixfixfixfi ejum vale me callo ya xDD **ShadowAngel4Ever**que te dije aquello porque hay uno que juega al silkroad con tu mismo nombre y me dije, coño! XDD pero vamos que no pasa na xq seas una mujer **serena tsukino chiba**ais esa perra nos fastidia a todos no te preocupes, que me encargare de ella xDDD está todo pensao. **Kathleen Potter Lupin** si la verdad q inu a veces es muy lerdo, y creo q yo le estoy dejando un poco más como tonto xDDDD pero bueno todo se arreglara que tal esos exámenes? Como ha ido el curso? **piri-chan.anti-kikio** ais wapa yo también opino lo mismo, además esto de tener a Kouga ahí para dar celitos me hace gracias muahahahahaha. Que tal esas vacaciones?a donde fuiste? Por cieeeeerto nunca habías leido nada dodne Kagoem pusiera en su sitio al perrito? Ais yo creo q si q lei algo, pero bueno. Esta es mi visión y como creo q debería actuar Kagome. Vamos al menos yo le habría soltao bastantes palabritas malsonante. XDDD mi hermano tb s eha metido alguan que otra vez con mi nick y me pone de los nervios, pero q se le va aahcer son hermanos ¬¬ aunq a veces sobran xDDDD **Ninfa de la noche **hola guapa igualmente para ti, aunq ha pasado ya tiempo desde navidad XDDDDD a ver si te agradan los demás capítulos y resuelven tus dudas. **InuAkai** me alegro que estés de vuelta **Xgirl1**siguiendo, marchando otro capítuloooooo** lorena **aiiiiiis Lorenita cuantas cositas me pides, bueno espero que poco a poco vaya satisfaciéndolas, aunque este capítulo creo q te aclara poco las cosas, aunque algo hay. Bueno creo que a ti el final que pensé te va a encantar. Y Kouga pues q quieres, es el tipico amigo coñazo que no entiende el significado de la palabra No, en fin, en el fondo me da pena. Auqne creo q tb hace mucho eso de "Kagome mi amada" x tocarle las pelotas a Inuyasha xDD **angel sin alas**hola, yo tb odio a Kikyo jejejeje a ti tb te va a gustar el final XDDDDDD **HikaruDark**he de decirte q Kikyo sufrirá, o esa es mi intención aunq no se...quizás al haga mas humana pero no creo q cambie de idea y termine como he pensao jejejejejeje (se ve a Yumi con mirada maliciosa y chocando los dedos mientras dice "Excelente" a lo Mongomery Bugns) **LadyJ07**hombre tiempo hacía que no te veía muchacha. Pueeees lo de Kikyo e Inu...pues no se, quería demostrar q Inuyasha no al quiere y que ella es una arpía... no se mi intención era que vierais que aunque el se haya ido con la otra, no le será infiel y bueno tb quería joder un rato xDDDDDD y siendo Inuyasha un bocazas como quieres que terminara la cosa... ais era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Necesitaba que todo se pusiera muy feo para el final... bueno guapa a ver si escribes y no desapareces mala! XDD besos **clarice **mis exámenes salieron mal peeero da igual. Oye tu estas en el foro? me suenas...tururu ais seme ha olvidao lo que te iba a decir...xDDDD a ya que inuyasha no es que acepte a la ligera. El hizo una promesa que aseguró cumpliría, y todos sabemos que si Kikyo le dice una cosa el la hace, así que así es como el hice actuar. El se va con Kikyo porque ella dijo que era la hora de irse al infierno, aunque luego no se vayan aun y decidan quedarse. ¿Entiendes? Lo sé, me explico mal xDDDD **kamissInuxAomesiempre **Bueno Inuyasha fue golpeado en el anterior... XD ais parece que os ha gustado a todas el aspecto "ogro" de Kagome. A veces la verdad duele. Y todos sabemos q la promesa de Inu y la guarra esa es una estupidez. **neko-miko-kagome**aiiis que impaciente y curiosa mujer. Bueno no te voy a responder a eso xq creo q ya te respondí en el capi anterior a este pero bueno si Kagome ayuda a Inu algo sacara en claro, después de todo...ella le quiere, no? en el fondo quiere estar cerca. Y Kikyo pues tendrá que tragar y repartir conocimientos XDDDDD **Kagome-1551**aiis un me digas eso que me sonrojoooo. Te gusta de verdad? **Vampire Hanyou**sigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigosigo... aiiis y respirooooo xDDDDD aiiis q efusiva, veo q eres como yo, de las que llegan al final y dicen nooooooo, donde esta el siguiente?kiero maaaaaaaaaaaaaas! XDDDDDDD **Carolina **hola Carol No me llores! TT yaaa pero no le dice a Inu la verdad, xq el tampoco se preocupa de saber la verdad. El cree lo q el lobito le dice... bueno todo tendrá su soluuuuu **TLAP **hoal guapa, me alegra que te parezca interesante la verdad es q si, vaya lío estoy montando xDD **lizy-chan **¡¡gracias! **3-CiNdY-3**nooooo Inu es mioooooo xDDDDDDD es coña **Kagome Hikari**ufff que problemas las actualizaciones, al hecho del poco tiempo q tengo y voy a tener en adelante, hay q sumarle mi vagueza XDDDDD. Pero vamos intentare actualizar casa mes. Se q es mucho pero es q ando muy mal. Lo siento mucho. **dragonnety** gracias. Me gusta q te parezca genial, aunq no creo q sea para tanto UUU pero si te gusta me alegro. M egusta saber q la gente se entretiene con lo q escribo de la igualmanera q yo me entretengo en pensarlo y escribirlo)seeee aunq sea lenta con las actualizaciones XDD) **Asakura-Kari******bueno me has pillao con el capítulo medio hecho cuando escribiste xDDDD

Weno al final me he enrollao un montón. Un beso a todos y para quellos que halla olvidao, o em lean y no lo sepa tambien.

PD: he tenido problemas para publicar el capítulo porque fanfiction no me funcionaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**DESPERTANDO EL DESEO**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

"kkk" hablan los personajes

_cursiva _pensamientos

XXX cambio de escena.

Capitulo anterior

_Oh" dijo Kagome. Inuyasha sirvió la comida y ella se echó sobre ella con avidez. Inuyasha se limitó a observarla con una ligera gota resbalando por su frente._

"_Y oye ¿Cómo extrajiste el veneno?"_

_Inuyasha tosió "Extrayéndolo, ¿Cómo va a ser? Myoga no estaba cerca así que tuve que hacerlo yo" se puso como un tomate "Bueno es hora de dormir Kagome, acuéstate ¡Buenas noches!"_

_Inmediatamente le hanyou se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos ignorando a la mujer a su lado roja como el haori de Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que este había chupado el veneno como la pulga hacía en esas ocasiones._

_Ella se recostó en el futón e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un detalle que había olvidado._

_¡Pero si yo no le hablo a Inuyasha! ¡¡Mierda!_

_Se maldijo por ser tan débil, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de haber pasado ese rato con él._

_A su lado Inuyasha mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero por su mente seguía rondando la incógnita de porqué Kagome se había curado milagrosamente_...

**Capitulo 8**

Aspiró

El río corría ágil entre las rocas por las que se deslizaba veloz a su izquierda. Los peces, grandes y pequeños de diferentes colores, aleteaban luchando contra la corriente que les impulsaba hacía el lado que no quería ir, alimentándose en su camino de pequeñas partículas que encontraban en la fría agua. El silbido de un pájaro sobrevolando sobre su cabeza no hizo mas que armonizar el momento de paz. La brisa movió las ramas de los árboles y la primera hoja del otoño cayó al suelo. El cambio de estación calmo el calor que el verano trajo.

Expiró

Un pájaro amarillo de pecho rojizo graznó alzando el vuelo de la rama donde estaba, huyendo de la invasión que había sufrido su pequeño espacio, para buscar otro lugar seguro en el que construir su nido. EL silencio volvió a reinar en la naturaleza.

Aspiró

La rama vibró nuevamente y el césped crujió en un susurro. Una salamandra quedó inmóvil, acechando, sobre la roca desde la que robaba los últimos rayos de sol que calentaban su cuerpo, antes de desaparecer en la espesura del verde suelo.

Expiró

"Se que estás ahí"

El peso de un cuerpo se desplomó a su lado. Abrió un ojo para mirar de reojo a su acechante vislumbrando ropaje rojo y cabello plateado. Cerró nuevamente el ojo, concentrándose en la tarea interrumpida segundos atrás:

Aspirar, Expirar

Aspirar, Expirar

Aspirar, Expirar…

"¿¡Quieres dejar de mirarme!?¡Me pones nerviosa!"

"Perdón" El miró al suelo y ella retornó a su tarea.

El río sonaba. El le echó una mirada fugaz.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos. Cogía aire, lo retenía unos segundos y los expulsaba con fuerza, haciendo estremecer su redondo vientre. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada en el hecho de tomar y expulsar el aire. La brisa movió su cabello y el jazmín de su pelo dio de lleno en la nariz del chico. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"¿Qué haces?" su curiosidad rompió el momento

"Preparto"

"¿Pre que?

Ella dio unos golpecitos sobre una revista abierta frente a ella sobre el manto verde. El la alzó, curioso, mirando los dibujos donde pudo vera varias mujeres en la misma posición en la que estaba Kagome, todas con abultados vientres. Dedujo que sería algún tipo de ejercicio extraño de la época de Kagome. Bajo las imágenes había unos textos, los cuales no pudo descifrar cosa que le irritó.

"Estúpida cosa"

Kagome abrió un ojo nuevamente para ver que era lo que molestaba a Inuyasha. Suspiró al darse cuenta del motivo.

"Inuyasha ahí explican unos ejercicios para la preparación para el parto. Este ejercicio respiratorio ayudará cuando llegue el momento. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, practicando"

"No creo que necesites esas cosas Kagome" Tiró la revista al suelo y se arrodillo junto a la mujer "tu solo tienes que dejar al niño salir cuando quiera hacerlo. Kaede ha traído muchos niños al mundo… "

"Inuyasha, solo preparo el camino. Podría ponerme de parto en cualquier momento aunque aún queda un mes aproximadamente para que se ponga en camino. Solo quiero estar preparada."

Inuyasha miró la revista nuevamente durante unos segundos en silencio. Miró a Kagome después para luego volver a mirar la imagen. Se levantó decidido ante la extrañada mirada de Kagome y se sentó a su espalda, tomando su cintura por detrás. Puedo percibir cierto nerviosismo emanando por los poros de cuerpo, dada la proximidad.

Ante el contacto ella dio un respingo y se apoyó en él. Su respiración se entrecortó solo con el ligero roce de las pieles y algo se endureció a su espalda.

"¿Qué … que haces?" ella intento ocultar sus sentimientos, pero la excitación que empezó a emanar de ella no paso desapercibida para el olfato del hanyou.

"Si vas a hacer esto, te ayudaré como aparece en la imagen"

Ella miró hacia el suelo donde estaba la revista. En las imágenes un hombre sujetaba a la mujer por detrás, transmitiendo apoyo y seguridad. Ella se estremeció y él deslizó su mano por la abertura de su pantalón hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sopló en su ojera con suavidad.

"Esto… no aparece en la imagen…" ella respiró entrecortadamente

"Shhhhhh creo una imagen nueva Kagome" deslizó su lengua por su cuello al tiempo que movía circularmente la mano intrusa en sus pantalones. Ante el contacto, Kagome arqueó la espalda gimiendo.

"Inuyasha… ah…no… para… por favor" ella intentó revolverse pero con el moviendo solo consiguió apretarse más contra el endurecido miembro de él.

"Se que lo deseas Kagome" su respiración se hizo más ronca "tanto como yo te deseo a ti. No me has dejado tocarte desde la ultima vez, en el pozo…de eso hace meses, muchos meses Kagome." El introdujo un dedo en su interior.

"Sigo… en... fa AH… dada.. mmm ahhh"

Ahora su otra mano fue la que se introdujo en sus vestimentas, entrando por su haori blanco hasta alcanzar los opulentos pechos. Sus dedos se entretuvieron acariciando la mama, para centrarse después en el pezón endurecido. Sacó el dedo que había introducido en su interior y extrajo la mano de su pantalón, llevándola al nudo que lo mantenía sujeto a su cintura, permitiéndole mayor libertad una vez abierto.

Paso su lengua por le borde de su lóbulo, mandándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su medula espinal, y luego le dio pequeños mordisquitos soplando después donde había estado su boca jugueteando, consiguiendo que la piel de ella se erizara. Sus manos recorrieron el abultado vientre, bajando desde los senos hasta llegar al pequeño botón rosado. Su mano izquierda volvió a subir de dicho lugar y se deslizó hacía su pecho derecho, abrazándola.

"Te necesito Kagome, eres mi vida" besó su mejilla con lentitud, prolongando el momento y el efecto de sus palabras. No quería que ella olvidara cuan clavada estaba en su corazón. Ella giró su cabeza y aprisionó sus labios, primero con algo de duda, luego con pasión salvaje. El jugó con su lengua y se deslizó sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su vientre y volvió depositar sus dedos entre los pliegues íntimos de su cuerpo.

Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro que alocó la sangre del hanyou. "No deberíamos...no... ella…"

"Shhhhhh ella no importa Kagome, solo importas tu… no me iré con ella cuando todo acabe" sus orbes doradas se perdieron en los chocolates desmesuradamente abiertos, incrédulos, temerosos, decididos, y finalmente alegres. "Se que no debí irme…no quise… pero ella…estoy contigo. Siempre"

Kagome se apodero de sus labios en un poderoso arrebato. Aun quedaban muchas cosas por hablar, pero no ahora. No estropear el momento, después de tanto tiempo era capaz de echar a un lado todo ese rencor acumulado en ocho meses y estrecharle entre sus brazos anhelantes de su calor. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cerrados y mojaban el rostro de Inuyasha.

"¿Por qué lloras?" la voz profunda y algo ronca susurró en su oreja, preocupada.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió "No es nada"

EL sonrió en respuesta, seductoramente, dejando entrever sus colmillos. Sus manos volvieron a deslizarse por su cuerpo, liberándola de las prendas restantes que lo aprisionaban y le privaban de saborear cada centímetro de la piel de la sacerdotisa. Ella lucho victoriosamente con las prendas de el, apartándolas a un lado y contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del hanyou, deleitándose por primera vez después de tanto tiempo de negación. Sus alientos se entremezclaron y sus bocas se degustaron salvajemente. Las garras se perdieron entre las hebras azabaches y las uñas entre hebras plateadas. Sus piernas se enrollaban y entremezclaban como una enredadera entre los agujeros de una verja. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y calentaban. Sus respiraciones se agitaban y la electricidad recorría cada célula de ambos cuerpos.

Las mandos del hanyou recorrieron el estomago abultado y una punzada de dolor oprimió en su cabeza. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar… sus cuerpos se exigían, sus sentidos se extrañaban y sus almas se anhelaban.

Kagome beso con suavidad el cuello de el, dejando un reguero de besos y humedad que erizó cada pelo de su cuerpo. Inuyasha respondió con un gemido ahogado. Sus manos volvieron a jugar con los pliegues de cuerpo, arrancando varios gemidos de la chica. Su boca fue bajando por su cuerpo, dejando un sendero rojizo producido por sus succiones, besos, mordiscos y lametazos. Fue pasando por le cuello, parándose unos minutos entre sus dos pechos inflados, siguiendo por el estomago y asombrándose de los latidos que este emitía. Sin duda escuchaba el corazón de la criatura que llevaba en su interior. Sonrió contra el vientre al notar un ligero aroma, muy sutil que se mezclaba con el de Kagome y que el mismo ocultaba al estar cerca. Su propio aroma crecía en su interior. Definitivamente tendrían que hablar

Siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar al punto deseado, el lugar donde se concentraba el calor en el cuerpo de Kagome. Poso sus labios en el, y ella dio un respingo de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y le levantó la cabeza para mirarle, pero su barriga le tapaba visibilidad, con lo que solo pudo morderse el labio. Pronto sintió la lengua húmeda de el recorriendo su interior, acariciándola y sobreexcitándola. Sus manos tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente a las ropas bajo ellos, mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás y arqueaba su espalda, empezando a sentir pequeñas convulsiones naciendo en su interior. El jugo con los pliegues y el botón con mas velocidad y empleando mas presión. Ella estiró sus piernas en respuestas, y el abandonó la zona, subiendo hasta su rostro. Kagome abrió los ojos en reproche pero el la calló con un beso.

Separó sus piernas con una de sus manos y se deslizó dentro de ella. Tuvo que alzarle las caderas y medio arrodillarse, pues la barriga era un obstáculo y no quería aplastarla. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda en el momento en que sintió la presión dentro de ella, dejando escapar el aire contenido en un suspiro. Con rapidez, Inuyasha inició el vaivén que le llevaría al éxtasis que esa mujer le provocaba con una sola mirada, pero en un plano superior. La amaba. Ella apretó sus piernas contra su cadera y su pecho empezó a subir con mayor frecuencia. Los gemidos salían de su garganta cada vez más fuertes. Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido ronco, apretando sus ojos, sintiendo como una gran bola se acumulaba en su miembro apunto de estallar. Kagome lanzó un grito desesperado al sentir su cuerpo sacudirse fuertemente por una descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha se agitó un par de veces más dentro de ella, con rapidez y finalmente explotó, suspirando en un ladrido.

Apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de ella, acariciando su barriga con una mano. Kagome no puedo evitar pasar su meno izquierda por su mejilla, acariciándole también.

"Me lo tendrías que haber dicho" el dejo un beso en su vientre.

"Estaba sola… y dolida"

"¿Entonces Kouga no…?" el la abrazó con fuerza. No podía apartar su oreja de ese pequeño tambor que había en su estómago.

"Kouga solo es un amigo…" El se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

"Entonces… ¿Es mío?"

Ella sonrió y le besó. "Si, Inuyasha" el la besó más profundamente. "¿Te volverás a ir?"

"No… tengo que ayudarla, pero no me iré… y tampoco moriré con ella"

Kagome le abrazó fuertemente. Parecía que por fin las cosas se aclararían entre ellos y podrían solucionar los problemas de relación.

XXXXXXX

"Retírate Kanna"

La niña de blancos ropajes se alejó en silencio. Sabía que debía obedecerle en todo lo que el dijera. Lo sabía, pero ansiaba desprenderse del yugo que la mantenía unida a él. Ella era la nada, un ser creado sin aura demoníaca, un ser que no sentiría…pero no había sido así. Ella quería ser libre, como lo quiso Kagura. Pero ella ahora estaba muerta. Sabía cual sería su destino si se oponía a las órdenes de Naraku.

Esperaría. Ellos le matarían y ella sería libre, como Kagura, pero con vida.

Naraku la vio alejarse y salir de la estancia. Esa niña nunca hablaba pero podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Sabía que nunca le traicionaría, estaba escarmentada con la muerte de la mensajera del viento, al igual que lo estaba cualquiera de sus creaciones si intentaban algo parecido.

Abrió la palma de su mano mostrando un brillo oscuro. La perla, casi entera salvo por unos pocos fragmentos, localizados claro. Dos en las piernas de ese lobo, Kouga, otro en la espalda del niño cadáver, Kohaku y por último, otro en posesión de la reencarnación de Kikyo, Kagome.

No tendría problemas, las cartas estaban a su favor. Solo tendría que tirar de un hilo y un fragmento era suyo, después de todo ese niño ya estaba muerto. Le enviaría flores a su hermana antes de matarla también. El otro punto era la chica. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Dado su estado quitarle el fragmento era cosa de niños, en realidad siempre lo había sido, y en cuanto al lobo y al perro… se preocuparían por la chica y no por ellos. El lobo estaría más concentrado en salvar a Kagome que en proteger los fragmentos de sus piernas.

Era el momento de completar la perla.

XXXXXXX

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Había escapado de la mansión de aprovechando que estaba reunido con Kanna estudiando la mejor forma de atacar.

Tenía tiempo. Aun lo tenía.

Sigilosamente salió del alojamiento de Naraku y se adentró en el bosque. Tenía que encontrar a su hermana, era hora de que supiese la verdad. Tenía que decirle que había recuperado la memoria, que no era un títere de Naraku y que lo eliminarían juntos. Los dos asestarían el golpe final.

Tenía que llegar.

"Kohaku"

Su respiración se entrecortó. Apretó más el paso, salto un tronco caído y no miró atrás salvo una vez, cuando escuchó el zumbido. Ese zumbido ensordecedor. Solo fue un segundo, pero el suficiente para tropezar y caer, estrellándose con la velocidad que llevaba duramente contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué huyes Kohaku?"

Naraku se materializó frente a el. Los Saimyôshô revoloteaban a su lado. Kohaku le miró desde el suelo horrorizado, antes de intentar controlar sus expresiones. Naraku sonrió.

"Veo que has recuperado tu memoria, no me ha importado hasta ahora, pero he de decir que era algo que conocía. Ha coincido con tu huida, pero no he venido por nada de eso."

La rabia se apoderó del chico y su bilis se acumuló en su garganta a punto de estallar.

"¡Mataste a mi familia, a mi padre, a mi gente!"

Naraku rió estrepitosamente "No, yo no. Fuiste tú. Tu empuñastes tu hoz, Kohaku"

"Pero tu movías mi mano y no te lo perdonare. ¡Te matare por ello!"

"No uses palabras que te vienen grandes. Tú no puedes matarme. Controlo tu vida. Una vez te la di, sin sufrimiento del recuerdo a cambio de lealtad, y ahora te la quitaré"

Cerró la mano en un puño apretado, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la presión ejercida.

Los ojos de Kohaku se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas se dilataron. Su cuerpo se paralizó y la rigidez tomo sus músculos. La sangre dejo de circular lentamente y su corazón paró de bombear el líquido rojo que ya no le llegaba. La carne de sus extremidades inferiores fue desprendiéndose y desapareciendo dando paso al cadáver huesudo que era mientras su ultimo pensamiento brillo en su mente antes de apagarse, consumida al salir el fragmento de su espalda.

… Hermana… 

XXXXXXX

El viento movió las hojas, haciendo que rozaran unas con otras y produjeran el sonido de la naturaleza en movimiento. Una débil rama desnuda tembló y su única hoja cayó al suelo.

Kikyo apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos.

XXXXX

Sango profirió un grito estremecedor al incorporarse. Miroku se levanto inmediatamente a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos, buscando calmarla. Su cuerpo esta húmedo, sudado. Su pelo se adhería a su frente. El le froto los brazos, y la besó en el cuello.

"Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Sango, solo un sueño" es la arrulló en su oído. Las lágrimas descendían por su rostro preocupándole.

"… No" fue apenas un susurro inaudible, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo "Kohaku"

El mentón de Sango templo y su llanto rompió la quietud de la noche. Pronto los reconfortables brazos de Miroku fueron insuficientes para calmarla y apagar el dolor que sentía. Su pecho dolía, mucho. De una forma que ya sintió una vez, hace tiempo. Su cuerpo se escabulló de esos brazos y sus pies la llevaron hasta el bosque, adentrándose en el, perdiéndose hasta llegar al sitió donde podía percibir el olor a muerte. Aparto las ramas que encontró a su paso, oía a Miroku llamándola, pero ella no tenía ojos para el. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo haciendo regueros en el rostro polvoriento de la chica. Finalmente llego al lugar, donde divisó el cuerpo. Los huesos de aquel que fue su hermano. El chico tímido y asustadizo que terminó levantando la mano que asesinó a su padre y casi a ella misma. Los restos del chico que renació en la esclavitud del medio demonio Naraku. Kohaku, su hermano.

Calló de rodillas sin importarle el dolor de las piedras que se fueron incrustando en su piel, sin prestarle atención a la sangre que empezó a manar de sus rodillas y heridas abiertas que la carrera había inflingido a sus pies desnudos. Tomó la cabeza, ahora solo un amasijo de huesos, y descubrió que aun estaban calientes. No había pasado mucho, quizás solo hacía unos minutos que su asesino había abandonado el lugar. Lloró desgarradoramente. Le habían arrebatado al último familiar que le quedaba, a su niño, a su hermano.

Sus gritos retumbaron en el bosque.

Unos robustos brazos la rodearon por detrás y el caliente aliento chocó en su oreja. Ella recostó la cabeza contra el hombro que tenía detrás.

"Lo siento Sango, lo siento mucho" el lloró en silencio el sufrimiento de su compañera. Su expresión era seria, sus ojos revelaban dolor. El cráneo entre las manos de Sango se hizo polvo y ella chilló, tirándose sobre los restos intentando impedir que el viento se los llevara al arrastrarlos, impedir que se llevaran lo ultimote su hermano pequeño.

"No, no ¡no!" su angustia se vio frustrada, sus manos se movían frenéticamente intentando acumular los restos de hueso y polvo que empezaron a mancharse de sangre de sus manos, pero los huesos terminaron por desaparecer entre la armadura, dejando solo una fina capa de polvo óseo. Los brazos de Miroku la volvieron a sujetar, esta vez empleando fuerza, pues ella estaba fuera de si.

"¡Basta, te harás daño!" ella forcejeo "Basta Sango, ¡esta muerto! No vas a conseguir nada haciendo esto"

Las palabras de Miroku la hicieron detenerse en seco en su frenesí. Sus ojos se abrieron y empezaron a destilar una ira fulminante no solo hacia Naraku, sino hacía Miroku también. Ella se volvió para mirarlo. El aire silbó y se estrelló en una sonora bofetada que hizo girar la cabeza del monje de la presión, fuerza y rabia con la que se la dio. La mejilla del monje empezó a enrojecer y el la miro con los ojos desencajados, tocándose la mejilla con una mano.

"No me impidas recoger sus restos para enterrarlos dignamente Miroku, ¡no te atrevas a ello!"

Las pequeñas ramas crujieron bajo sus pies. Sus ropas sonaban con la fricción al andar. Siempre en silenció.

"Parece que Naraku se ha decidido a actuar" Kikyo apareció frente al cadáver y la pareja "Le ha quitado el fragmento, debemos prepararnos"

Sus serpientes revolotearon por el cielo y entorno a ella misma. Sango se puso en pie y se dirigió hacía el pueblo. Miroku y Kikyo se miraron durante unos instantes antes de seguirla. Sango caminaba deprisa. Cuando llegaron al pueblo ella salía de la cabaña terminando de acomodarse su traje de exterminadora.

"¡Kirara!" el pequeño felino se desperezó y acudió a su llamado transformándose por el camino. Sango se subió a su lomo. Miroku corrió hacia ella.

"¡¿Dónde vas?!" Ella le miró mientras Kirara se elevaba

"A matar a Naraku"

Continuará…..

Hola!!! Lo sientooooo, tarde, tarde, tarde… pero aquí llego con un nuevo capitulo. Muchos me lo habéis pedido, y bueno, también tenía yo ganas de escribir un poco de lemon, ya que se supone que esto es una historia lemon xDDDDD muchas gracias a todos los que en estos meses me habéis mandado mensajillos al correo pidiéndome que no abandonara la historia, que la siguiera etc… pero he de decir que no voy a dejarla… solo he estado un poco alejada y con falta de tiempo entre exámenes, ley de alejamiento del ordenador, vacaciones y esas cosas. Espero ponerme mas al día a partir e ahora y no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, además nos estamos aproximando al final…jejeje

Un besete a todos!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**DESPERTANDO EL DESEO**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

"kkk" hablan los personajes

_cursiva _pensamientos

XXX cambio de escena.

_Capitulo anterior_

"_Parece que Naraku se ha decidido a actuar" Kikyo apareció frente al cadáver y la pareja "Le ha quitado el fragmento, debemos prepararnos"_

_Sus serpientes revolotearon por el cielo y entorno a ella misma. Sango se puso en pie y se dirigió hacía el pueblo. Miroku y Kikyo se miraron durante unos instantes antes de seguirla. Sango caminaba deprisa. Cuando llegaron al pueblo ella salía de la cabaña terminando de acomodarse su traje de exterminadora._

"_¡Kirara!" el pequeño felino se desperezó y acudió a su llamado transformándose por el camino. Sango se subió a su lomo. Miroku corrió hacia ella._

"_¡¿Dónde vas?!" Ella le miró mientras Kirara se elevaba_

"_A matar a Naraku"_

**Capítulo 9**

"¡Inuyasha!" Miroku aporreó la puerta de la cabaña donde dormía con fuerza. Pudo escuchar un murmullo y un gruñido en respuesta. El volvió a golpear la puerta y entonces escuchó claramente una maldición seguida de pasos pesados. La puerta se abrió con violencia revelando una cara enfurecida con intenciones de matar al monje. Su rostro cambió bruscamente al ver el estado físico y anímico en que se encontraba su amigo.

Su rostro era una maraña de suciedad acumulada y rojeces. Los dedos de la taijilla seguían grabados en su piel, donde se concentraba la sangre. Las ropas que había usado para dormir estaban desgarradas en algunos tramos por abajo y llenas de barro. Sus manos tenían sangre que empezaba a secarse y coagularse. Inuyasha recibió una bofetada en el olfato con esto y lo agarró fuertemente por los hombros agitándolo. La expresión de desesperación en el hombro de Miroku le estaba poniendo nervioso. Kagome se incorporó desde el futón para ver cual era el problema. Llevó su mano hasta su boca al ver la situación en la que se hallaba el houshi. Detrás se encontraba en silencio observando la escena Kikyo. Su rostro era inexpresivo como siempre, pero sujetaba con fuerza su arco revelando preocupación. Inuyasha no reparó en la presencia de la otra sacerdotisa.

"¿Dónde está Sango? ¿Qué ha pasado Miroku?

"Naraku mató a su hermano y ella ha ido detrás de él. ¡Inuyasha hay que detenerla! Sola no es rival para Naraku" Los ojos de Miroku vibraron con las lágrimas contenidas y sus piernas fallaron haciéndole caer de rodillas. Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un taco y su expresión se volvió sombría al abrirlos de nuevo.

"¡Estúpida humana! ¿Miroku cuándo apareció Naraku y porqué no me avisasteis?"

Miroku apretó fuertemente los puños y miro al suelo "No hace mucho… encontramos los huesos en el bosque… Naraku ya no estaba. Kikyo apareció minutos después junto a nosotros…" Inuyasha reparó en la mujer a espaldas del monje "Inuyasha, Naraku debe esta ahora mismo buscando a Kouga."

"¡No!" la mico interrumpió a Miroku con sequedad "Su próximo ataque será Kagome"

Kikyo señalo a Kagome e Inuyasha se volvió para observarla... Esta se había colocado a su espalda.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

Inuyasha se giró hacía Aquella sacerdotisa que amó antaño "¿Por qué Kagome, Kikyo?"

"Es lo mas sensato. Si ataca a Kagome completará la esfera. Su estado le resta movilidad y si no fuera por mi entrenamiento ni siquiera podría defenderse un mínimo. En estas condiciones si la atacan se hará con los fragmento. Tú protegerías la integridad de la chica y de la criatura en su vientre, descuidarías el fragmento. Kouga aparecería para protegerla también y descuidaría sus fragmentos. Naraku completará la perla"

El silencio se intensificó durante unos minutos. Finalmente Inuyasha se volvió hacía Kagome y le quitó el fragmento que mantenía colgado de su cuello. La miró a los ojos durante unos instantes y se giró hacía Kikyo, colocándole el fragmento en su mano.

"En ese caso Kikyo, tu guardaras el fragmento. Aunque se haga con los del lobo no puedes permitir que se haga con este ¡Has de protegerlo con tu vida!"

"No tienes que decírmelo… sé lo que tengo que hacer" ella se giró y caminó hacía la puerta marchándose del lugar. Inuyasha cogió su Tessaiga y terminó de vestirse.

"Miroku tu quédate con Kagome, yo iré por Sango"

"¡No!" Kagome le agarró por le brazo y le hizo detenerse "Miroku tiene que ir por ella también"

"¡Pero tu no puedes quedarte sola!" Inuyasha la insistió con la mirada.

"Inuyasha, Kagome puede sernos de ayuda. La señorita Kikyo la ha entrenado bien y..."

"¡No vendrá!" Comenzó a andar decidió antes de estrellarse contra el suelo al grito de "OSUWARI"

Kagome se acercó hasta el hanyou con el ceño fruncido. "¡Iré donde me apetezca! No estoy desvalida ¿Sabes? Puedo darle una patada en el culo a Naraku si me da la gana. Si no te gusta te aguantas. ¡Ya agradecerás tenerme cerca en la batalla!"

"Kag…¡no seas terca!"

"Agr cállate, te he dicho que iré" Kagome se giró y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, abriendo su yukata con la que estaba durmiendo y empezando a introducirse los pantalones de anchos pliegues. Ante la conducta de Kagome Miroku abrió los ojos como platos y giró instintivamente la cabeza buscando algún trozo de piel a la vista. Inuyasha gruño fuertemente desde el suelo deseando que el conjuro se desvaneciera para poder incrustarle el puño en la cara al pervertido ese, cosa que no hizo falta pues fue noqueado por una banqueta pequeña de madera que impactó en su rostro. Ciertamente Kagome había desarrollado satisfactoriamente la habilidad de lanzar objetos. Inuyasha rió felicitando su precisión y Kagome se terminó de cambiar sin la indiscreta mirada del houshi. Una vez terminada cogió su Carcaj y se lo echo al hombro, sujetando luego el arco con su mano izquierda.

"Vamos" Kagome se detuvo a unos pasos del monje inconsciente y bufó "Oh por dios los hombres son unos bebes…"

"¡oye, que yo no soy un cachorro de teta!" bramó enfurecido en hanyou, cogiendo a su amigo y levantándolo del suelo.

Kagome lo miró con sorna "No, tu eres de biberón" Ella rió ante la mirada extrañada de Inuyasha.

Miroku empezó a volver en sí, aunque se hallaba un poco aturdido aún por lo que tuvo que sujetarse en hombro de Inuyasha.

"¿Como vamos a llegar hasta Sango? Somos tres y no puedes cargarnos a los tres"

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que por fin golpeó su puño contra la otra mano. Se giró hacia Miroku y le abofeteó. Este se revolvió y gimoteo.

"¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?"

"Calla llorón, ¿Dónde está ese mapache que te sigue?"

"Fuera… eso duele" Miroku se masajeó las mejillas.

"¡Claro, con el podemos viajar los tres! Qué buena idea Inuyasha. Vamos Miroku avísale"

Miroku miró a Kagome. Parecía deseosa de llegar a la batalla. Se notaba que tanta vida de embarazada empezaba a afectarla. Por mucho que hubiera entrenado no era lo mismo que pelear. Inuyasha la miraba constantemente con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que la situación no le gustaba nada.

"Creo que deberías ir a tu casa y esperar a que te vaya a buscar, Kagome"

"Creo que deberías callarte y dejar de decirme lo que tengo quehacer, Inuyasha" Ella le miró enfadada "¡Una amiga está en peligro y no voy a quedarme sentada esperando a que la maten!"

"Inuyasha podría haberle soltado cualquier razón de las que pasaban por su mente en esos momentos para que no fuera con ellos, pero sabía que si decía algo sería un viaje seguro al centro de la tierra en la compañía -OSUWARI traga tierra cuando quieras- Miroku por otra parte empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.

"¿Chicos os importaría dejar la discusión para otro momento? Sango está me peligro" introdujo sus dedos en la boca y sopló con fuerza, produciendo un silbido agudo. Segundos después un somnoliento mapache aparecía por la puerta.

"Tienes que llevarnos, sigue el olor de Kirara y Sango. ¡Rápido!"

El mapache se transformó y el grupo subió encima apresurado, mientras se empezaba a elevar y a tomar velocidad siguiendo la dirección por la que se perdía el rastro.

De entre los arbustos salió el pequeño kitsune que se quedó mirando el horizonte, viéndoles alejarse. No pudo evitar dar una patada a una piedra con una de sus patitas.

"Se han vuelto a olvidar de mi"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kouga escupió al suelo al captar el hedor de Naraku y miró al cielo asqueado. Debía de haber pasado por esa zona hacía apenas unos minutos. Esta vez le cogería y le haría pagar la matanza de los suyos desgarrando cada miembro antes de acabar con el. Le daría una muerte lenta… su olfato volvió a captar olores, también conocidos y sus ojos descubrieron a la matademonios surcando el cielo sobre su fiel gata Kirara. Su gesto se torció pensativo.

"¿Esto no me gusta?" Kouga apretó los puños, clavando sus garras en sus palma y un hilo de sangre calló al suelo, sus piernas se tensaron y el remolino surgió a su alrededor al comenzar a seguirla.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus lágrimas se iban separando de sus ojos y perdiéndose en el firmamento al ser arrastradas por la fuerza del viento contra su rostro. Sentía su cuerpo pesado producto de la ira acumulada. Sus músculos estaban en tensión. Los árboles pasaban bajo ella a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en un gran matojo de manchas verdes con trozos marrones. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

Tras largo rato sobrevolando la espesura del bosque se abrió una explanada rocosa. Kirara rugió y subió un poco, salvando su cuerpo de ser golpeado por los desniveles del terreno. Según se alzaban apareció el imponente castillo de Naraku.

No quiso pensar porque Kirara había logrado encontrar el rastro al castillo de Naraku, ni porqué no había barrera a su alrededor. En su mente solo permanecía la idea de vengar a su hermano y a su pueblo. Pudo ver en el centro del patio a Kanna, lo que le indicó que Naraku la estaba esperando. El ambiente a su alrededor era lúgubre y la niebla parecía no querer abandonar ese tenebroso lugar.

Kirara puso sus patas en el suelo y Sango bajó de un salto del animal. "¡Naraku!"

Fue la risa del hanyou la que respondió al silencio del lugar. "¡Sal cobarde!"

Sango chirrió sus dientes y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. Solo había dado unos pasos cuando Kanna le lanzó un ataque con su espejo interpusiéndose en su camino. Sango saltó y se apartó de la directoria de la ráfaga.

"¡Quítate de en medio Kanna!"

La niña no se movió y levantó su espejo. Sango cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Entiendo, quieres que luche antes con ella… cobarde"

Sango adoptó una posición de combate y tenso el brazo que sujetaba su Hiraikutse.

"Kanna vete, no tienes que obedecerle"

Naraku rió "¡Oh! Claro que tiene que hacerlo. Es mi creación. Kanna no siente nada y hará lo que le diga. ¡Acaba con ella!"

Kanna permaneció inmóvil. Poco a poco la lluvia empezó a precipitarse contra el suelo, embarrándolo. Sango apretó los dientes.

"No lo hagas"

Kanna clavó los ojos en los de Sango y sonrió, levantó su espejo haciéndolo brillar.

"Mierda" sango corrió ante la actitud de Kanna y lanzó su arma horizontalmente. Kanna no se defendió. No se apartó. Tampoco dejó de sonreír mientras su cuerpo se partía por la mitad y los pedazos caían al suelo. El espejo de la niña youkai se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil fragmentos. Sango creyó ver una lágrima que caía por su mejilla mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba.

"Gracias por liberarme"

Sango se detuvo en seco recogiendo su arma. El silencio la embargó. Kanna se había dejado matar y se lo había agradecido. ¿Acaso sí tenía sentimientos pese a lo que Naraku había dicho? ¿Pudo haber visto esa niña en la muerte la puerta que la conduciría a la libertad?

La estruendosa risa de Naraku resonó con fuerza. "Kanna… estúpida… muerta no eres libre"

Sango transfiguró su rostro en odió hacía ese ser "¡Lo es de ti! ¡Lo es de tu maldad! ¿Sal Naraku!"

La respuesta tardó un rato llegar "Ese niño era un asesino, matademonios"

"¡Ese niño era mi hermano y tu lo corrompiste!"

Una nube violeta se hizo alrededor de Sango. Esta se dio cuenta de que era veneno y se colocó su mascara para no respirarlo. El veneno envolvió su cuerpo impidiéndola ver a su alrededor. Una sombra se movió a su izquierda y lanzó su arma contra ella. No impactó pero unos brazos la sujetaron alzándola de un salto, sacándola del veneno. Ella ahogó un grito y se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Kouga aterrizó con la exterminadora varios metros alejados del veneno. La dejó en el suelo y le dio su arma, recogida por el camino. Sango lo miró con una mueca de sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te ví por el bosque y te seguí. Ten cuidado con ese veneno, es corrosivo"

Sango asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el palacio lleno de veneno. "¿Cómo atacamos? No se ve nada"

Kouga pensó la estrategia durante unos segundos, recorriendo el patio con los ojos repetidas veces. "Yo ataco por el suelo, tu por arriba. Que no te alcance el veneno. Intenta atacar cuando ataque yo"

"Deacuerdo, antes disiparé un poco el veneno, sino me será imposible verte. ¡Kirara!"

Sango corrió mientras la caga se acercaba en un galope rápido, saltando sobre ella y elevándose. Kouga corrió hacía el veneno. Naraku estaba en los escalones de la mansión, esperando que atacaran. Nadie vio el destello que cruzó el cielo. Kouga no se aparto hasta que impactó contra el suelo y tuvo que saltar para no ser tocado por la luz blanca que empezó a inundarlo todo, cubriendo el veneno y consumiéndolo. Sango miró hacía el lugar del impacto descubriendo la todavía brillante flecha. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacía le cielo buscando a su tirador.

Kagome se encontraba de pie sobre el lomo del mapache transformado. Su cabello ondeaba y sus ropas se movían al compás por el roce y fuerza del viento y la lluvia. Sus ojos estaban concentrados y sus brazos en alto, sujetando el arco tensamente. Dobló el codo y cogió otra flecha con su brazo derecho. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a brillar con fuerza. La colocó en el arco, estiró y apuntó como Kikyo le había enseñado, luego la soltó. La flecha silbó y recorrió la distancia, dejando un reguero luminoso a su paso y estrellándose a los pies de Naraku reventando por la energía sagrada. Este gruñó y empezó a recomponerlos.

Inuyasha saltó al suelo, acompañado del monje, desenvainó su arma y se lanzó con fuerza hacía Naraku con su ráfaga de lanzas de diamantes. Estas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Naraku dejando heridas graves pero sin afectar a su estado, pues no podían matarle. Su corazón no estaba ahí. Rió mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente y levantaba la barrera a su alrededor.

Inuyasha atacó a la barrera pero esta repelió su ataque. Kagome llegó al suelo a la vez que sango donde estaba ella. Miroku corrió hacía ella. Kouga se unió al ataque con Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Miroku ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

Kagome sonrió "Somos tus amigos Sango"

"Sí, y no te íbamos a dejar morir" Miroku la enfrentó con la mirada sombría. "Sango te has precipitado. Tu sola no eres rival contra él. ¡Deberías saberlo!"

"No me importa morir si puedo llevarme a Naraku conmigo" ella giró la cabeza y dirigió su vista al suelo. Sus ojos la hacían daño.

"Y te llevarás mi vida también si lo haces. Si tú mueres yo muero. No quiero una vida sin ti, Sango. ¿No crees que ya han ocurrido muchas muertes?" el la sujetó por los hombros y ella le miró a los ojos, perdiéndose entre su mirada. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de ellos. Kagome sintió la necesidad de dar golpecitos a una piedra que se encontraba a sus pies. Sango le abrazó y él acarició su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Lo siento Miroku, me ha llevado la ira. Tendría que haber esperado y contado con vosotros. Perdóname"

"Eso ya no importa, ahora estamos aquí y tendremos que luchar contra él, pues ya ha elegido el momento"

Un estruendo le hizo dejar e mirarse para prestar atención al patio, done se estaba librando una batalla desde hace rato. Inuyasha salto en el instante en que una prolongación de Naraku se clavaba donde había estado antes. Kouga aprovechó para atacar por el otro lado, cortando la extensión que iba tras él. Inuyasha volvió a lanzar un ataque contra la barrera pero esta le desvió su mismo ataque rasgándole las ropas y causándole heridas importantes. La fuerza del golpe le lanzó varios metros por le suelo. Kouga fue atravesado por las garras del brazo de Naraku, el cual en esos momentos cada vez tenía más que sacaba fuera de la barrera para atacarles.

"¡Sango mueve tu ira hacía aquí y ayuda!" Inuyasha ladró mientras se incorporaba del suelo apoyándose en su katana. Un tentáculo de Naraku le aprisionó el cuello y otro encerró su cuerpo estrujándolo a modo de serpiente constrictor antes de tragarse a su presa.

"¡¡INUYASHA!!" Kagome se agitó al ver el estrangulamiento al que le estaba sometiendo Naraku y automáticamente disparó una flecha contra el tentáculo. Este reventó y los restos se esparcieron por el suelo.

Naraku fijo su vista en la mico y se precipitó hacía ella. Sango y Miroku se interpusieron entre su objetivo y la exterminadora lanzó su hiraikotsu contra él. Kouga aprovechó para sacarla de la mira de Naraku con brusquedad. Kagome soltó un quejido mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo nuevamente.

"¡Tu no tendrías que haber venido!" Le dio un capón y se levantó contra Naraku.

"¡Miroku hay que romper la barrera!" Sango solo atinaba a romper tentáculos, pues cada vez que cortaba uno otro se dirigía hacia ella. Miroku asintió y empezó a rezar. Inuyasha volvió a lanzar su ataque a la barrera y esta vez logró apartarse del impacto de vuelta.

Naraku rió "No podéis atacarme mientras tenga esta barrera y no tenéis poder para romperla" con una de sus prolongaciones golpeó a Miroku y le lanzó por los aires. Sango corrió hacia el monje, lanzando su hueso volador contra Naraku, mientras un tentáculo la golpeaba en pleno costado lanzándola contra un árbol. Sango chilló y calló a los pies del árbol. Intentó incorporarse pero sus piernas fallaron y la llevaron a darse de bruces contra el suelo. Sus ojos se nublaron y perdió la conciencia.

Kouga fue atravesado por un tentáculo y empezó a surgir sangre de las heridas. Inuyasha cortó el tentáculo y otro lo atravesó a él, haciéndole gritar. Kagome chilló de impotencia y lanzó una flecha demasiado cerca de Inuyasha. Este se agitó asustado para no recibir el impacto.

"¡No estas ayudando!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Kouga caló la suelo de rodillas, sujetándose el estómago mientras tosía. Naraku lo agarró por los pies, levantándolo en el aire y haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. La sangre salía de su herida y sus piernas crujieron. Naraku lo golpeó contra el suelo y dos tentáculos le atravesaron las piernas, robando sus fragmentos. Inuyasha partió el tentáculo que lo atravesaba a el con sus manos y Kagome disparó repetidas flechas sagradas contra los tentáculos que se llevaban los fragmentos de Kouga.

"¡Imbécil te ha quitado los fragmentos!" Inuyasha se giró hacía Kagome "¿Puedes verlos?"

Kagome asintió "Dos se están desplazando y acercándose al mas grande. ¡Es la esfera casi completa Inuyasha! La tiene ubicada en el pecho, donde debería estar su corazón"

Miroku se acercó a Sango y la cogió entre sus brazos, agitándola y llamándola.

Naraku volvió a reír "Ahora solo queda un fragmento pero… ¿Dónde lo has escondido? Ah claro, ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes?"

Uno de sus brazos se precipitó hacía el interior de la casa y luego volvió con fuerza transportando un cuerpo que chocó contra el suelo, quedando expuesto a la vista de todos.

"No... puede ser…" susurró Kagome. Inuyasha soltó un insulto hacía si mismo.

"La encontré con Hakudoshi… casi destruye mi corazón, suerte que llegue a tiempo" Naraku soltó una carcajada.

Kikyo levantó la cara del suelo y miró a Naraku con odio. El fragmento aun brillaba colgado de su cuello. Se incorporó como pudo revelando una gran herida en su pecho por la que escapaba un flujo de almas. Era la herida antigua que Kagome curo una vez, y que lo había vuelto a hacer varias veces en los últimos meses. Naraku lanzó uno de sus tentáculos a por le fragmento pero Kikyo lo repelió con su arco, como hizo con la serpiente de Tsubaki. Naraku sonrió y golpeó a Kikyo, luego se apoderó de su fragmento, arrancándoselo del cuello. La flecha de Kagome llegó tarde.

"¿Creíste que con ella estaría a salvo?" Naraku soltó una carcajada estruendosa "¡Kikyo es mas débil que esa mico! Hace meses que se está muriendo y me la habéis puesto muy fácil de atrapar"

Inuyasha se lanzó contra Naraku intentado recuperar el fragmento que aun trasladaba el tentáculo hacía la barrera, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando lo alcanzó rebotó contra la barrera.

Kagome gritó, el fragmento se estaba fusionando con los demás.

"Y por fin el último fragmento" la barrera de Naraku brilló con mayor intensidad, aumentando su tamaño y fuerza.

Sango recuperó la conciencia en brazos de Miroku. Kouga seguía en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre y cada vez mas ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Inuyasha se colocó delante de Kikyo y Kagome, casi en las mismas condiciones que Kouga. No aguantaría muchos golpes más sin derrumbarse. Kagome se arrodilló al lado de Kikyo y cerró su herida como otras veces. Levantó su vista hacía Naraku y contemplo con miedo lo que habían intentado evitar que hiciera Naraku.

Se había completado la perla.

Continuará….

Hola chicos, esta vez me he portado y no he dejado pasar mucho xDD. Bueno las cosas se están poniendo un poquito más difícil para el grupo. Tenemos a Kouga semiconsciente, a Inuyasha al punto de rendirse. Una exterminadora muy golpeada, una mico medio muerta y otra mico con movimientos limitados. Podrá Miroku con Naraku? O será el fin para ellos?

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que estoy ahora mismo en el aula de informática de la facultad y me están echando ya XDDD

Muchas gracias a los que me seguís!!


	10. Final

**DESPERTANDO EL DESEO**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

"kkk" hablan los personajes

cursiva pensamientos

XXX cambio de escena.

_Capítulo anterior_

_Kikyo levantó la cara del suelo y miró a Naraku con odio. El fragmento aun brillaba colgado de su cuello. Se incorporó como pudo revelando una gran herida en su pecho por la que escapaba un flujo de almas. Era la herida antigua que Kagome curo una vez, y que lo había vuelto a hacer varias veces en los últimos meses. Naraku lanzó uno de sus tentáculos a por le fragmento pero Kikyo lo repelió con su arco, como hizo con la serpiente de Tsubaki. Naraku sonrió y golpeó a Kikyo, luego se apoderó de su fragmento, arrancándoselo del cuello. La flecha de Kagome llegó tarde._

"¿Creíste que con ella estaría a salvo?" Naraku soltó una carcajada estruendosa "¡Kikyo es mas débil que esa mico! Hace meses que se está muriendo y me la habéis puesto muy fácil de atrapar"

Inuyasha se lanzó contra Naraku intentado recuperar el fragmento que aun trasladaba el tentáculo hacía la barrera, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando lo alcanzó rebotó contra la barrera.

Kagome gritó, el fragmento se estaba fusionando con los demás.

"Y por fin el último fragmento" la barrera de Naraku brilló con mayor intensidad, aumentando su tamaño y fuerza.

Sango recuperó la conciencia en brazos de Miroku. Kouga seguía en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre y cada vez mas ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Inuyasha se colocó delante de Kikyo y Kagome, casi en las mismas condiciones que Kouga. No aguantaría muchos golpes más sin derrumbarse. Kagome se arrodilló al lado de Kikyo y cerró su herida como otras veces. Levantó su vista hacía Naraku y contemplo con miedo lo que habían intentado evitar que hiciera Naraku.

Se había completado la perla.

Continuará….

**Capitulo Final**

"En que pensabas Kikyo?" Inuyasha miró enfurecido a la miko.

"podemos recuperar la perla Inuyasha… pero a él solo le destruiremos si terminamos con su corazón"

"…Hakudoshi…" Kagome mordió su labio inferior "¿sabes dónde está?"

"Lo encontré en una cueva… ¡¡Cuidado!!" Kagome murmuró unas palabras contra el fugaz ataque del demonio, y Kikyo disparó una flecha "… pero no pude matarle, me atrapó antes"

"¡Mierda!" Inuyasha lanzo una ráfaga a Naraku con Tessaiga "nosotros solos no podremos hacerlo"

Una explosión envolvió a Naraku. Este se giró sorprendido, mientras regeneraba su coraza con rapidez. Un cuerpo imponente se dibujaba entre el nebuloso polvo. Con paso lento, perfecto; de porte señorial, magistral; un cabello abundante y largo, grácil y luminoso de un reflejo lunar. El brillo de la espada poderosa fue blandida con efecto dando paso a una oscuridad sobre el cuerpo del enemigo y el Meidou engulló parte de su cuerpo.

"¡¡SESSHOMARU!!"

"Al fin te muestras" su mirada gélida formó una mueca molesta en el rostro de Naraku. Por un segundo la expresión denotó pavor, pero solo fue por una décima de un tiempo mínimo que dio paso a una sonrisa fría.

"Solo eres un imprevisto con el que no había contado, Youkai" Naraku empezó a regenerar su cuerpo desaparecido, esta vez con mayor dificultad.

"Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo, engendro, no deberías sonreír tanto" Con parsimonia y belleza el príncipe caminó hacia su hermano, dando al espalda a su enemigo.

"Tengo la Shikon no tama, completa" Naraku rió."

Sesshomaru siguió caminando "Eso solo te da más tiempo hasta que te elimine" El rostro de Naraku reflejó la ira ante la frialdad del imponente Youkai "incluso con la esfera sigues siendo un engendro inferior"

"¡No deberías darme la espalda!" una oleada de espinas de gran tamaño se dirigió hacía el Inuyoukai, pero un solo salto en el momento propicio le sirvió el demonio para evitar el ataque y llegar hasta su hermano.

"Largo de aquí bastardo" miró al resto del grupo "y llévate a los humanos"

Inuyasha chirrió sus dientes intentando mantener la calma "Esta es mi lucha, imbécil, lárgate tu."

"¡No seáis idiotas!" Kagome se interpuso entre ambos. Sesshomaru le miró ofendido y Kagome encogió un poco su cuerpo "esta es la lucha de todos… en vez de empezar una discusión ¡deberíais luchar juntos!" la chica empezó a agitarse mientras los hermanos la miraban con ira contenida. Inuyasha fue le primero en apartar la mirada.

"Los Youkais y mikos se quedan" Inuyasha fue a protestar "y el resto que busque a Hakudoshi" Kagome asintió y se dirigió hacia Sango y Miroku.

"Está preñada, no puede quedarse" Inuyasha encaró a su hermano

"Sigue siendo una miko, y necesitamos todos los poderes fuertes" Sesshomaru pasó de largo frente a su hermano y volvió hacia Naraku

"Tu y yo seguimos siendo enemigos, esto solo es un aplazamiento"

"Tenlo por seguro"

Sango abrió los ojos con el sonido de la voz de Kagome. Miroku asintió.

"Sesshomaru nos ayudará. Tenéis que destruir a hakudoshi, si nos dividimos en la lucha tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir y acabar con él."

"Bien… " Sango se incorporó con la ayuda de Miroku "entonces partamos cuando antes"

Sango y Miroku se subieron sobre Kirara y siguieron la dirección que les indicó Kikyo. Kagome rezó para que tuvieran suerte y lo encontraran antes de que muriese alguno.

Las heridas de Naraku cerraron permitiéndole recuperarse y seguir la lucha.

"Preparaos para atacar" Kagome y Kikyo cogieron flechas. La primera cargó su arco y la segunda purificó la suya antes de clavarla en el suelo. Un brillo las envolvió, creando un cerco a su alrededor, protegiéndolas con una barrera potente contra ataques del demonio. Las Shinidamachuu de Kikyo rodearon el campo protegido a la espera de las ordenes de su señora.

Inuyasha preparó su espada, Kouga crujió sus nudillos y Sesshomaru batió su látigo iniciando la encarnecida lucha.

Naraku desenfundó su espada en respuesta a los múltiples ataques. Salto ante la explosión de la flecha de Kagome, con una patada arrastró a Kouga por el suelo, el kaze no kizu de Inuyasha le hizo perder una pierna, pero esquivó el látigo de Sesshomaru. Sus avispas se enfrentaron contra las hambrientas serpientes devoradoras de almas de Kikyo. Kouga se levantó, saturando el aire con un remolino y arremetiendo contra aquel que destruyó su pueblo.

Inuyasha calló al suelo con una herida en su brazo izquierdo, producto de las garras de Naraku. Las agujas de piedra del híbrido rebotaron contra la barrera sagrada de Kikyo, impidiendo que dañaran ambos cuerpos de su interior. Kagome lanzo una bola de energía que pasó muy cerca del inuyoukai, pero que impactó en su objetivo.

Kouga consiguió atravesar el estomago de Naraku, pero la sangre de este fue como un potente corrosivo sobre la piel del youkai, quemando su brazo a su paso entre las carnes del hanyou.

"¡Mierda!" Kouga intentó deshacerse de la sangre usando sus pieles, dejando su torso al descubierto y el brazo en carne viva.

"¡¡No toquéis su sangre!!" Kagome chillo desde la burbuja de protección. Los tres asintieron.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru se situó al lado de su hermano "Nuestras espadas fueron una sola en el pasado… enviémosle al infierno"

Inuyasha le miró dudando pero al final asintió y extendió su espada al tiempo que Sesshomaru hacía lo mismo.

Naraku rió "Eso no me matará" Kouga le atacó por detrás y se giró para evitarlo "sin esos fragmentos te has vuelto muy débil, lobo"

"pero sigo siendo igual de fuerte"

Una luz envolvió ambas espadas y Tessaiga y Tensseiga crearon un alo plateado. Ambas hojas chocaron contra el suelo y este emitió un rugido interno. Los sentidos de Kouga le hicieron retirarse en el momento en que el terreno se abrió, y un centenar de brillos emergieron de la brecha impactando sobre el cuerpo de Naraku; explotando en pedazos. La masa de carnes, huesos y fluidos gorgoteo empezando un proceso de regeneración. Durante un momento el brillo de la joya pudo apreciarse entre los restos, antes de que volviera a ser engullida adoptando forma humanoide nuevamente.

"¡ahora!" Sesshomaru agitó su espada con fiereza abriendo un meido completo que engullo la totalidad del cuerpo de Naraku.

"Kagome, Kikyo, pase lo que pase no dejéis que Naraku salga. Si asoma la cabeza devolverlo al interior"

Ambas jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de replicar. Kouga, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se adentraron en la profundidad del círculo completo abierto por Tenseiga. Al desaparecer, el meido empezó a cerrarse.

XXXXXXXX

Sango y Miroku aterrizaron sobre el suelo salteado de piedras. No tenían tiempo que perder. Kikyo les dijo que debían encontrar una cueva al este, al llegar al camino de piedras que separaba el camino prohibido de las almas perdidas y el monte Fuji.

"Deprisa Miroku" a pesar de los golpes sufridos, corrieron por el camino. Miroku pudo percibir una barrera al final del la arboleda que cerraba el camino.

"Espera, hay algo oculto"

Miroku se arrodilló y dibujo unos signos en el polvo en el polvo del camino. Sango le observo en silencio mientras el rezo se escapó entre murmullos de los labios del houshi. Ante sus ojos un reflejo vibró en un suspiro. Sango apretó su mano en las cuerdas de su hiraikotsu, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto. La voz de Miroku se hizo más rápida. Frente a ellos de hizo la oscuridad y un espacio cavernoso consumió la arboleda.

"Una barrera demoníaca, bien camuflada. Suerte que tengo un don para romper barreras" Miroku sonrió a la taijiya "Ten cuidado Sango, no sabemos que hay dentro."

Miroku se levantó y Sango le siguió al interior.

"Adelante, os esperaba"

La pareja detuvo su paso ante la voz que emergió de la gruta y se miraron con temor.

"¿A qué esperáis?" un cacareo ruidoso resonó en la oscuridad.

"Vamos, acabemos con él" Sango asintió.

Avanzaron por la oscuridad. Al fondo vislumbraron una tenue luz amarillenta, un bulto se arrastraba entre las sombras. Sango preparó su boomerang como prevención. La tenue luz aumentó de intensidad a medida que sus pasos les acercaban a ella, hasta que pudieron distinguir un candelabro en el centro de una pequeña estancia improvisada rústicamente con un lecho de paja y algunos utensilios sucios en el suelo. El cuerpo infantil de Hakudoshi se hallaba sobre la lona mugrienta que cubría la paja. Sus ojos, como dos témpanos de hielo, inteligentes, observaban a sus invitados.

"Hay oscuridad en vuestros corazones… no sois felices" una sonrisa transfiguro el infantil rostro en uno espeluznante.

"Seremos más felices cuando tu ya no existas" Sango escupió las palabras en un siseo.

"Es irónico que la vida de alguien tan poderoso dependa de un cuerpo rechoncho y débil como el tuyo"

"Me sobrestimáis, queridos" hakudosi movió su pequeñas manos "Mi poder no reside en la fuerza de mi cuerpo, sino en ver y manejar la voluntad de los corazones de los demás. Después de todo, no soy mas que un recipiente para un corazón"

"Asume tu destino y muere" Sango agarró al niño por el cuello y una descarga recorrió su cuerpo al momento en que sus dedos tocaron la piel del ser maligno. Su cuerpo se tensó paralizado.

"¡Sango!" Miroku la sujetó en un intento de separarles, pero al contacto con Sango la descarga también llego hasta él.

"Después de todo solo sois humanos juju"

Sango se giró y arremetió contra Miroku. Este uso su bastón como defensa, golpeando con violencia la pierna de sango. Su mirada se oscureció llegando a confundirse con el carbón. La respuesta de la taijiya fue inminente…

XXXXX

Kikyo observó la espalda de Kagome. Una gota de sudor resbalo desde su sien hasta su garganta. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Kagome se estremeció "Algo va mal"

XXXXX

Silencio

Oscuridad

Ansiedad

"¿Eres feliz?"

Sango se giró. No estaba sola, lo sabía, pero solo había oscuridad a su alrededor.

"¿Eres feliz?"

Miroku dejo de correr "¡Pues claro que lo soy!"

Una risa. Sango percibió luz a su espalda

"Mentiras… dudas… ¿eres feliz?"

"Lo seré" una forma apareció ante Sango

"Lo intento ¿Quién eres?"

"¿Porqué no puedes ser feliz?"

Sango caminó hacia la forma cada vez mas clara "¿Quién eres?"

Miroku giró hacia la luz que se encendió a su espalda. Un marco de bronce abrazaba una materia reflectante. Sus ojos se ampliaron al mirar dentro.

"Tú. ¿Me has olvidado?"

Sango se tapó la boca. Unos ojos marrones clavaban su mirada en la suya. El cabello caía hasta sus hombros, revuelto. Un hakama verde cubría su pequeño cuerpo pálido, dejando las raquíticas piernas al aire. Su infantil rostro pasado la observaba tras el espejo.

"¿Me has olvidado?"

Miroku parpadeó ante su propia imagen "… no… " el pequeño niño extendió su mano protegida con el rosario y la colocó sobre su menudo cuerpo, palpando su corazón.

"Está oscuro, tu corazón no brilla"

Miroku asintió.

Sango bajo al mirada.

"¿Guardas rencor?¿Por qué?"

"Claro, que lo guardo, no puedo evitarlo."

"Venganza… " la pequeña niña cerró sus ojos "¿Qué hay de a ansiedad?" los masculinos labios infantiles se movieron con lentitud.

"Mi muerte está próxima" Miroku cerró el puño maldito con fuerza "¿por qué no iba a tener ansiedad? Debe morir ya si quiero vivir"

"¡Por que quiero que muera ya! Necesito que eso ocurra ya…"

"¿Y serás feliz?"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios infantiles "yo puedo hacerte feliz ahora, si te quedas conmigo…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Yo puedo lavar tu corazón de todo lo que lo marchita, si te quedas conmigo" Los ojos infantiles se entrecerraron.

"Pero, si me quedo contigo… ¿Qué pasará con mi vida?" Sango miro sus manos

"¿Importa eso? Serás feliz… podrás descansar…"

"Pero no me habré vengado. No habré avanzado"Sango se separó del espejo. Su reflejo vibró.

Miroku extendió su mano hacia su imagen "¿Es está la forma de avanzar?..."

"Puedo hacerte feliz… no hay otra salida… eres parte de mi… eres mío"

La mano de Miroku se detuvo antes de tocar el espejo "…no… "

"Hay otra salida" su yo se oscureció comillos crecieron de sus dientes. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y sus uñas se transformaron en garras.

"¡Eres mío, quédate conmigo!"

"No… yo tengo otra salida" Sango se alejo del espejo y Miroku corrió en el sentido contrario de su yo.

El espejo desapareció y la oscuridad los volvió a embargar. Un brillo a su espalda., giraron y sus ojos se encontraron. Una sonrisa y la luz les cegó con un fulgor abrasador.

Sango calló de rodillas al suelo. La sangre espesa goteó de su boca perdiéndose en el suelo. El sabor metálico la obligó a escupir los restos. Sujetó su vientre con fuerza palpándolo con una de sus manos. Posiblemente una de sus costillas estuviese rota. Sus nuevamente castaños ojos buscaron los del responsable de su estado.

Miroku soltó su báculo. Su brazo presentaba un ángulo extraño, roto sin duda alguna. Su rostro estaba tan magullado como el de ella, pero sus ojos también habían vuelto.

"Esperaba que os mataseis antes de daros cuenta del engaño…"

Ambos se giraron. Hakudoshi les observaba.

XXXXX

Kouga golpeó las duras carnes de Naraku. Este gruñó en respuesta.

El Meido empezó a cerrarse y Naraku se apresuró hacia la salida. Sesshomaru le impidió el paso con un fugaz movimiento. Naraku apretó sus dientes, las cosas estaban saliendo distintas a sus planes, pero seguía teniendo la joya.

Inuyasha golpeó con su espada, pero el impacto rebotó contra la espada creada por Naraku en el último momento. Las hojas afiladas volvieron a chocar estruendosamente y el lobo atacó nuevamente por detrás, esta vez consiguiendo alcanzar la piel del enemigo, rasgándola. Al contacto con la sangre aulló, pero ahondó sus garras en el tejido, obligando a Naraku a estremecerse y dejar un flanco débil; aprovechando por Sesshomasu para amputarle un brazo. Las garras de Inuyasha penetraron a través de la armadura, abriéndose paso por la dura carne del pecho hacia el lugar donde debería estar su corazón; sustituido ahora por la ansiada Shikon, llegando a tocarla. Las llagas nacieron en la piel de sus manos durante el camino interno.

Al contacto con la perla, Naraku, se revolvió y golpeó a Inuyasha alejándolo de sí. Como un cuchillo sus manos atravesaron el estómago de Kouga, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Un salto le puso lejos de su atacante. Naraku respiraba agitadamente e inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron al lugar donde residía la joya de las cuatro almas completa. – Casi me la quita-

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sonrieron y algo de confianza embriagó sus cuerpos. El mismo pensamiento recorrió ambas mentes – Tiene miedo-

El meido se hizo más pequeño

XXXXX

"Pequeño bastardo…" Miroku apretó su brazo roto "¿Cómo te atreves a manipularnos?"

"No importa Miroku, gracias a Kami encontramos la salida a tiempo" Sango intentó levantarse pero el dolor de su costado la obligó a abortar y quedarse de rodillas "Acaba con él"

Miroku asintió. No podía tocar al niño sin probablemente volver a perder el control sobre su cuerpo así que, sacó un sello y lo lanzó contra frente del esbirro; recitando unas oraciones y clavó su bastón sobre él. Los ojos de Hakusoshi se abrieron en un rojo oscuro y alaridos emergieron de su pequeña boca.

XXXXX

A medida que se cerraba el meido Naraku se desesperaba mas por salir. Solo una franja separaba el mundo de oscuridad del vivo y si no salía se quedaría ahí encerrado eternamente.

Una corriente ardiente recorrió el cuerpo del youkai ocasionándole sendos espasmos. Su mente se tensó y se precipitó hacia la salida. Sesshomaru le siguió a solo unos pasos de distancia. Inuyasha, aunque tentado de no hacerlo, agarró al chico inconsciente y corrió tras Naraku también; el cual atravesaba el meido que amenazaba con atraparlo dentro…

XXXXX

Sango no aparto la mirada de la escena. La piel del niño desaparecía revelando el órgano oculto en su interior. Rugoso, oscuro y latente el corazón quedó al descubierto. Pasó un cuchillo a Miroku y con fuerza lo insertó en el músculo.

"Muere"

XXXXX

Naraku se agarró el pecho con fuerza en el momento en que salió de la oscuridad. Un latido lejano retumbó en sus oídos. Una figura ante él borrosa se difuminó ante la deslumbrante luz que impactó contra él. El cuerpo de Naraku reventó ante los ojos del inuyoukai y el hanyou. La perla brillo entre los restos carbonizados que flotaban en el aire y se precipitaban hacia le suelo. Inuyasha se apresuro a coger la esfera antes de que tocas el suelo y sus ojos victoriosos se posaron sobre la responsable del disparo.

Inuyasha se percató de la lentitud de los acontecimientos cuando ante sus ojos el pecho de Kagome escupió sangre y una flecha siseo hasta perderse en el meido cerrándose a su paso. El cuerpo de Kagome calló al suelo inerte. Detrás, Kikyo, aun sostenía le arma. Sus manos temblaron mientras bajaba el arco. Era un temblor ligero pero perceptible para el ojo sobrenatural del Inuyasha. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la sangre el dorado de sus iris.

Sesshomaru no pudo detenerlo.

Fue rápido.

La mente humana volvió a dominar a la bestia de su interior y sus ojos recuperaron el dorado habitual. Ante ellos Kikyo reflejaba estupor, sorpresa y algo que quizás se tornaba en arrepentimiento. No pudo precisar la duración de ese momento. El tiempo corría un camino distinto, pero ante sus ojos el débil cuerpo de barro se convirtió en polvo y las almas escaparon de los restos. Un golpe preciso de su parte animal fue suficiente para romper la fragilidad del cuerpo artificial. Sus garras destruyeron la vida de Kikyo al injertarse en su pecho.

El dolor y el odio no desapareció de su rostro ante la estupefacta mirada que se evaporó en el aire.

Una parte de las almas que se desprendieron de Kikyo se adentraron en el cuerpo de la chica del futuro. El alma de Midoriko volvió a unirse en su último cuerpo. Inuyasha se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de Kagome. La sangre se extendía por el suelo. Sin saber que hacer presionó la herida del pecho. Las lágrimas caían sin control del su rostro. Sus latidos se pausaban a cada bombeo hasta que un último y silencioso tañido detuvo el palpitar de su corazón.

XXXXX

Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantarse del suelo y la besó. "siento las magulladuras"

"¿Esto? Pero si no es nada, será mejor que volvamos" Miroku asintió y se dirigieron a la salida para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

XXXXX

Kagome se convulsionó. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus pupilas se tornaron doradas. Garras crecieron de sus manos y colmillos atravesaron sus encías. Gruñidos resonaron en su garganta y pronto se volvieron alaridos. El cambio del aroma impacto en el olfato del hanyou y se apresuró a intentar sujetar a Kagome. Esta se retorció aullando. La herida de su pecho comenzó a cicatrizar a una velocidad pasmorosa y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por el suelo cubriendo el área en circulo sobre el que se hallaba la pareja. El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza y el traqueteo de su bombeo inició un galope desbocado. El olor de la sangre llego hasta Inuyasha cuando el líquido caliente se deslizó entre las piernas de Kagome. Las garras de Kagome se clavaron el suelo.

Una segunda oleada azotó la zona al tiempo que la voz de Kagome emergió en un grito desgarrador. La corriente se detuvo a centímetros de Sesshomaru, le cual retrocedió.

"Son… barreras… nos está echando"

El suelo volvió a retumbar. Kouga recuperó el sentido y tuvo que saltar para no ser abrasado por la energía sagrada que se dirigía hacia él.

Kagome gruñó y el líquido empapó su pantalón. Inuyasa lo rasgó. Una bola de carne ensangrentada asomaba entre sus piernas.

"¡Kagome está naciendo!"

La mirada dorada de ella se volvió sanguínea. "¿Kagome?"

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó su vientre para facilitar la salida de la criatura. Sus dientes chocaron con fuerza presa del dolor del parto. Pequeñas franjas moradas mancharon las piernas de la parturienta.

"Kagome… tranquila respira"Inuyasha se colocó a su espalda y alzó un poco su cuerpo, apoyándolo en el suyo; buscando una postura de ayuda para la expulsión del feto. Kagome se sujeto a los brazos de Inuyasha y clavo sus garras en ellos al tiempo que el hanyou hacia esfuerzos por sacar al niño. Una nueva barrera hizo parar en seco a Kirara que traía los cuerpos de Sango y Miroku, y retroceder parte del camino andado.

Kagome rugió nuevamente al sentir le pequeño cuerpo deslizándose desde su interior y no pudo evitar gritar cuando los hombros del pequeño alcanzaron el exterior. Inuyasha cogió al cachorro y pudo sacarlo finalmente, separando el cordón que lo unía con su madre e improvisando un nudo para evitar hemorragias.

Tras el parto Kagome recuperó su ser, dejando la transformación demoníaca que había sufrido provocada por el cachorro y pudo examinar al niño. Inuyasha cubrió a Kagome con su haori. Sonrió

Sesshomaru abandonó el lugar en ese momento, son una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Las barreras desaparecieron y el resto pudo acercarse por fin.

XXXXX

El sol de la tarde calentaba los campos de arroz. El pueblo había mejorado y extendido sus terrenos gracias a la seguridad que proporcionaba la influencia de un pequeño grupo bastante pintoresco que convivía entre sus habitantes. La historia se extendió a lo largo de todos los humanos y seres sobrenaturales, y pronto los demonio empezaron a convivir con los humanos.

Dos niños pequeños de tez morena correteaban entre los árboles junto a tres trillizos castaños. Las risas infantiles producto de su juego se escuchaban por los alrededores. Era una escena conmovedora hasta que los tres pequeños de gran parecido expusieron sus quejas contra los otros dos de plateados cabellos. Usar los poderes era hacer trampas…

Un joven apuesto de ojos verdes hablaba animadamente junto con otro chico, algunos años menor, de hebras castañas y ojos azules. A La conversación reía y gesticulaba una joven de una edad intermedia a la de los dos interlocutores. Sus cabellos azulados caían en cascada con pequeños tirabuzones sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos de un ámbar luminoso, alegres; seguían la conversación de sus acompañantes. Cada uno pertenecía a una raza diferente, pero los tres eran amigos.

"¡Kagome!" el Kitsune saludó hacía la mujer que se acercaba a lomos de su ahora marido, acompañado por Sango y Miroku sobre Kirara. El paso de 15 años habían marcado sus rostros pero aun eran jóvenes.

"¡¿Qué haces con ese lobo?!" Inuyasha separó a su hija del chico de ojos azules, el cual retrocedió al sentirse amenazado. Después de todo se trataba del gran Inuyasha. Es cierto que su padre también fue uno de lo que participaron en la aniquilación de Naraku, pero el perro le imponía respeto.

"¡Inuyasha!" Kagome golpeó a su marido. "Deja en paz a Mamoru" Luego sonrió al chico "Hijo no le hagas caso, solo son celos."

"¡Yo no tengo celos!" Inuyasha abrazó a su hija mientras gritaba a su mujer.

"¿Yukiko y tus hermanos?"

"Están con los trillizos de Sango y Miroku, cerca de los campos de arroz" la chica señalo la dirección a su madre.

"Anda ve a buscarlos, tenemos que ir a ver a tu abuela"

La chica se fue acompañada por Mamoru, el hijo de Kouga y Ayame. Shippo se dirigió a Sango y Miroku.

"¿Llevasteis las cenizas?"

"Si. Kaede descansa al lado de Kikyo. Están enterradas en el lugar donde terminó todo." Miroku abrazo a Sango "Aun no me creo que ya hayan pasado 15 años"

"La lástima es que Kagome perdiera su humanidad al pedir el deseo" Sango miró con pena a la aludida.

"Chicos no me importa, de verdad. Era más importante deshacerse de la Shikon o la historia podría repetirse. Convertirme en demonio es un precio bajo a cambio de la paz entre nosotros. Además solo es una vez al mes." Sonrió "y gracia a ello no tenemos que temer por ellos"

Todos miraron a sus hijos, menos Shippo que solo contemplo a sus amigos. Gracias a ellos el había encontrado una familia y había podrido crecer.

-Fin-

Bueno se que he tardado muuuuucho tiempo, pero por fin he terminado esta historia. Pensaba hacer un final alternativo, pero voy a dejarlo tal cual. Espero que este final os guste. Quizás sea mucho tiempo de espera para tan poca cosa XDD pero mas o menos esta era la idea que tenia reservada para el final cuando me decidí a convertir el oneshot en historia.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me habéis ido animando, aportando ideas, leyendo, recordándome que la historia seguía ahí, que no la olvidara… También gracias a todos lo que me habéis leído y no me habéis dicho nada, y a los que además habéis leído las demás historias que tengo escritas y en trayecto.

Sois muchos para nombraros a todos, pero muchas gracias, os quiero .


End file.
